Harry Potter:The next Generation
by nevertrustaprettygirl
Summary: Harry and Ginny are all grown up and now out of Hogwarts. Their children are however still attending. Something is going on this year at Hogwarts, something that shouldn't be. & Whose the new mystery boy?
1. HP:The Next Generation:Platform 9 34

It was September first, and Lily Potter would soon be running through a wall, at Kings Cross Station, to get to platform nine and three quarters. The new school year was here, Lily was attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily was a fifth year Gryffindor, pureblood, and daughter of Harry, and Ginny Potter. She board the train with her brother, Albus Severus, along with her cousins Rose, and Hugo Weasley. This was the first year her eldest brother James wouldn't be joining herself and her family on their journey to Hogwarts. She hugged her father goodbye, then her brother. Her mom looked at her all teary eyed and fixed Lily's straight blonde hair. She hugged her and kissed her forehead. She whispered in her ear, "I love you Lily Luna Potter." She smiled and nodded her off. She started to smile and wave at everyone from school she saw in the crowded train station. Lily noticed Scorpius Malfoy and waved for him to come and join the rest of her family on the train. She said his hello's to everyone but her eyes were fixed on another boy. He was tall, with a muscular build, probably from playing quidditch. He had shaggy brown hair and blue eyes that were as cool as ice. She couldn't tear her own piercing green eyes away from him. She saw he had a trunk with him but he couldn't make out the name. "Lily!" called Albus over the crowd of people, "We have to get a cart before everything's full!" He grabbed her arm and finally she ripped her eyes away from the nameless boy. She looked back to see him again but he was nowhere to be found. She just looked forward at the huge train that read "Hogwarts Express". She smiled at the familiar sight and boarded the train along with hundreds of other Witches and Wizards. She looked for the boy while she was boarding, but he was gone, just like magic.


	2. The Next Generation:Anyone lose a wand?

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO THE WONDERFUL J.K ROWLING. Read, Review, & enjoy!

*DING

Lily suddenly jumped when she heard the noise that meant the conductor would be coming on the loud speaker.

"Please change into your Hogwarts robes. We will be arriving soon. Thank you."

*Ding.

Lily rubbed her eyes and everyone was just staring at her as she stretched, and yawned. She happen to be the only one who had fallen asleep. She had gotten up awkwardly to reach into her charmed trunk to grab her new black robes.

" Rose, lets go change into our robes." she said to Rose, almost demandingly.

Rose is a year older Lily, she will be entering her sixth year with Albus.

Rose's wavy, long, red hair was flowing down her back gracefully as she went to fetch her robes from her bag as well. As the two girls walked to the changing rooms on the train, all of the first years were staring at her and Rose as if they were celebrities. They finally got to the bathrooms to see a long line of first years taking their sweet old time changing.

" This always happens, and we never learn our lesson." said Rose kind of embarrassed. Rose was ranked top of her class, just as her mother was when she was in Hogwarts.

"Should have remembered. Why didn't I?" she muttered under her breath

The line was moving slowly, but after about fifteen minutes of waiting both girls were in the rooms changing. Lily pulled her wand out of her tall sued boot and put it on the vanity. She took of her normal clothes and changed quickly to the ones she had brought in. The smoothed out any wrinkles and dusted off the lion, the symbol for Grydffindor, that was pressed neatly over her heart. She smoothed out her blonde hair, and left the room. Rose was waiting for her outside of the rooms. She smiled at the sight of Lily and the girls walked back to the cart together. Albus, Scorpious, and Hugo were all changed into their robes already. Hugo, Albus, and Rose were all in Gryffindor, while Scorpious was in Slytherin. Lily and Rose joined the group conversation about what classes they were dreading taking this year.

"Anything from the trolley? Anything from the Trolley?" shouted a little old lady going from cart to cart.

" Can I have five chocolate frogs please?" Said Lily politely with the genuine Potter smile she seemed to always have on her face.

She handed the lady 2 galleons and carried the boxes of frogs and handed them to everyone.

Hugo opened his first.

" I got mom….again." He said looking a little disappointed. He fixed the shaggy brown hair away from his blue eyes. "What about you Lily?" he continued.

" Potter himself." she laughed as the moving picture of her father blew a kiss at her.

"I got professor McGonagall." boasted Scorpious. He absolutely loved transfiguration, and Professor McGonagall.

" I got Mom." announced Albus who just stared at the card unhappily. "Why do we always get the same people? Its always Mom, Dad, Aunt Hermionie, or Uncle Ron."

"Hey, I got someone different!" shouted Rose. She almost always got Ron.

"Severus Snape." she whispered. There was only an old photograph of him that never left. Severus Snape had died in the second Wizard war. The cart grew silent. Albus was named after him, his middle name anyway. Lily knew it was a soar subject for the Potter-Weasley family. So she changed the subject to the professors that they hated. When a knock at the cart door came

"Anyone loose a wand?"

It was the boy Lily had seen at the train station. He was holding and oak want that probably had Lily's initials in it considering it was her wand. Lily Blushed and took the wand from the boys had.

"Thanks." she whispered hoping he would hear.

The boy just nodded and walked out of the cart, probably back towards his own.

*DING

"We will be arriving at Hogwarts momentarily."

*DING

Everyone in the cart smiled and started to gather their things and make way for the exit. Their school year had officially begun.


	3. HP:The Next Generation:Alistair

I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO THE AMAZING J.K ROWLING! Read, review, enjoy. Send me story suggestions if you have some. There will be Polls coming up soon for certain things! Thanks so much for reading! I will probably start twice a week updates next week! Enjoy!

The train came to an abrupt stop. Everyone jerked forward.

"Owchh!" screamed Rose, Hugo had accidentally hit her

He shrugged and she shot him a dirty look. Everyone left the train quickly, and saw a tall man. He was Hogwarts new gamekeeper. Hagrid had decided to retire.

"First years this way!" he shouted repeatedly. All of the little children hurried there way to the front of the pack. All of the older kids took their time getting back to the familiar boat docks.

"SIX TO A BOAT. YOU MUST HAVE SIX PEOPLE!" screamed the new gamekeeper's, whose name I still did not catch.

Lily, Albus and Scorpious just stared at each other and shrugged.

"It'll probably just go with five. Just get in." Said Hugo assumingly

"I don't think so Hugo. He said we HAVE to have six. Normally we did with James, that's why it worked. We need to find another person." Said rose argumentatively.

"No we don't Rose. Be quiet." spat Hugo

"Uhh why do you have to be so thick skulled?" screamed Rose

Rose and Hugo kept fighting while Lily and Albus dragged Scorpius to find someone who would be willing to ride with them despite the fighting.

"Anyone need a boat?" Shouted Albus over all of the talking. Everyone shook their head no

Finally a boy answered to Lily's asking.

"I do." said a gorgeous raspy voice

Lily turned around quickly to see who it was. It was the boy who returned her wand to her earlier. Lily's entire face turned a fascinating shade of scarlet. She was secretly thanking God that it was to dark to really see anything.

"O-o-o-okay, follow me-e-e back to the boat." Lily said nervously while also stuttering.

Lily Potter was the most sweet girl in the school. She took after both of her parents in that aspect. They were both so kind, and genuine, and talkative, friendly to everyone. This was the first time Lily had been extremely nervous about talking.

She grabbed Albus, and Scorpious by the hands as they were flirting with some girls from Ravenclaw.

"Let's go you two. There be plenty of time for that when we actually get to Hogwarts." Lily said while rolling her eyes at the boys. Albus and Scorpious were best of friends. They did everything together, ever since the first day of Hogwarts, about 6 years ago. They finally arrived back at the boat, Hugo, and Rose were still arguing over the boat having to have exactly six people to move. James, Scorpious, and Lily along with the new boy rolled their eyes.

"This is Albus, Scorpious, Hugo, Rose, and I'm Lily." she pointed out with a smile, "And everyone, this is-" she stopped herself. She never learned his name.

"I'm Alistair." He boasted with a big smile on his face. Scorpious stared at him with a look of utter confusion. Why was he so happy about his name?

"Anyway," continued Rose, "What house are you in Alistair?"

He looked puzzled. "I'm sorry, what's a house?" he said rather quietly.

"You're a first year?" asked Scorpious equally as confused.

"Nope. I'm fifteen." he answered " My family just moved back to England, I've been to tons of wizarding schools. None as fantastic as Hogwarts though. Do you know the famous wizards who fought in the battle actually have children who go here? Harry Potter himself! He survived the killing curse TWICE! Ron and Hermionie, they were so brave to help him! I can't wait to meet them. Especially Draco Malfoys son! It'll be so cool! His dad was a death eater you know." He bragged seeming to know everything about everything.

Everyone else on the boat just stared at their feet. It was awkward when people thought they were famous, just because their parents practically saved the whole world, except Scorpious of course. His family was for a different reason.

"Yea they go here, I don't really talk to them though." improvised Rose

"Yea, same" replied everyone else at the same time.

"Well I want to know everything about them and their family!" he practically screamed for everyone in London to hear.

"Watch yer step! Careful comin' off!" shouted the gamekeeper again.

"Come on! To the castle quickly! Quickly!"

Finally they saw it. The grand entrance to Hogwarts. There was a wall with names on it. All of those who fought, or died in the second Wizarding war.

"A Thank You To All Of Our Heroes:" read the plaque above it.

A lot of the older students cringed at the sight. They learned a lot about all the people on the wall, in a class they started right after the war. "Greatest Wizards of the Twentieth Century," was the title of the class. The gigantic cement doors swung open, Head master McGonagall walked through with a smile on her face.

"Welcome to one and all, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" May I have all of the second through seventh years make their way through to the front please? Thank you!" the group of six moved forward, but she stopped Alistair. " You have to stay with the first years to get sorted." He nodded with sadness in his eyes. The five moved to the great hall. Most of the teachers were sitting at the head of the table, but they couldn't quite see from the distance who the teachers were for this year.

" Come on, lets sit here!" requested Rose. Everyone followed her to the big empty spot at the table.

"Bye Scorpious!" everyone shouted at the same time. He waved goodbye then joined his friends at the Slytherin table.

Soon enough McGonagall walked back in with the first years. She took out the sorting hat and waited as it said its poem. Everyone clapped when it was over.

She started with a list of names and all of the little eleven year old looked horrified.

Lily remembered the first time she came to Hogwarts. She walked in nervously just as the first years did a few minutes ago. She was so afraid she would get sorted into a different house than what her brothers, Hugo, and Rose were in."Hmmm, another Potter have we!" said the sorting hat excitedly." I know just what do with you!" she held her breath nervously as she had waited for him to finish "GRYFFINDOR!" she smiled so widely, and professor McGonagall gave her a smile of approval.

As she had her flashback they had finished so many names, and she clapped mindlessly.

"Alistair!" she shouted. She put the hat on his head and it took a few minutes for him to decide. "SLYTHERIN!" the old hat finally yelled. The Slytherin table clapped and cheered. Scorpious looked back at the Gryffindor table with a pleading look in his eye. Albus mouthed the words _I'm Sorry._

"_Well that was the last name", she finally announced._

"_Hogwarts students you will be getting your schedules soon, but first, your new teachers! Teaching both, Herbology, and Greatest Wizards of the Twentieth Century, Neville Longbottom!"_

_Lily, Albus, Hugo, and Rose clapped louder than all the others. Their parents were all very close with Neville during their years at Hogwarts._

"_Teaching Defense Against the Dark arts, and Care of Magical creatures, Luna Lovegood!" Lily stood up and started clapping. Luna was her godmother, she was very close with Luna, as were her parents,_

"_Without further ado, your feast. Food appeared on golden platters, and everyone ate everything they could fit into their bodies, while head of houses came around and handed out schedules to everyone. "Great! I have ALL of my classes with Slytherin. That means I have EVERYTHING with Alistair." Moaned Lily everyone looked at her sympathetically but they knew they couldn't do anything about it. Both Lily and Alistair were the same age._

"_Now that the feast if over, follow the Head boys, and girls back to your dormitories, classes will begin tomorrow, be on time!" Shouted professor McGonagall._

_The entire student body got up out if their seats and made their way to their separate towers to finally go to sleep after a very, very long day._


	4. The Next Generation: Quidditch&Jealousy

I DON'T OWN THIS. THE AMAZING J.K ROWLING DOES! I'm switching up the point of view now, I will write whose point of view it is! When it is like my last chapters I will write overview! Read, review, and enjoy! Tell me I the new P.O.V is working for you, there will be a poll up soon!

Lily's P.O.V

"WAKE UP LILY!" shouted my best friend Abigail with her mesmerizing French accent.

"Abigail get off me!" I moaned

"Don't call me Abigail. Its Abby, remember?"

"Whatever, I need to get ready now. I'll meet you at breakfast. Okay?"

"Alright Lil." Said Abby with a smile on her face.

I got up soon after Abby left the room. I walked towards my trunk and pulled out my new black robes. I switched out my Gryffindor pride pajamas for them. I walked to the mirror and looked at myself. My eyes got wide at the sight of me. My platinum blonde hair was in a tangled knotted mess. I pulled a red brush to it and brushed out all of the tiny knots. I finally pulled my hair over my shoulder and put it into a long braid. With finishing getting ready I grabbed my wand, my schedule, my books for my first classes and left the room. I ran down the spiral stairs and all the way to the grand hall. I saw Teddy Lupin sitting at the Hufflepuff table happily chatting away. Teddy had lost both of his parents. Remius Lupin annd Nymphadora Tonks, in the war. My dad was his Godfather, so he would probably be coming over during the break. Teddy had gotten held back a few years because of rebellion stage he went through.

"Lily! Over here!"

Abby was already sitting at the Gryffindor table with Rose, Hugo, Albus, and Abby's new boyfriend, I think It started with a M. He was a sixth year, also in Gryffindor. I walked slowly over to the table whose beautiful silver platters were refilling themselves with delicious breakfast items.

"So what do you two have first?" asked Rose

"Care of Magical Creatures." answered Abby with a frown on her face."I hate that class, it's soooo boring!" she continued.

"Well I like it, especially is Lun- I mean Professor Lovegood's teaching it." I argued with a big smile on my face.

"Well I've got transfiguration first with Huffelpuff." Albus chimed in.

"Same!" said the boys name who I still didn't catch.

"Me too." announced Rose.

'I've got Charms first with Ravenclaw." squealed Hugo. A girl he fancied was in Ravenclaw.

"Good morning students! Classes will be starting shortly! Finish up your breakfast then be on your way! Gryffindor students: you will be having Astronomy tonight at midnight! Don't forget to go, and don't blame it on not being on your schedules. You have been reminded." saidan invisible voice through the walls.

I had just finished shoving a piece of toast in my mouth when Abby shoved me.

"Come on, we better get going, class starts in ten minutes."

I nodded my head.

"By everyone!" we shouted in unison and we were on our way.

We hurried through the back door of the castle and hurried down to where our class was held every year.

"Good morning students!" Grinned Professor Lovegood.

"Good morning." murmured all the students at the same time.

I was to busy smiling to even answer, then I saw Alistair and my happiness faded. I realized something even worse about having him in ALL of my classes. He would know I was a Potter. I didn't mind really, but he was a tad bit obsessed. I felt as though he would be a little annoying really.

"Well, let's do roll call!" shouted Lovegood.

"Maggie Hanlen"

"Here"

"Shannon Meyers"

"Here"

"Jason Dilaurintius"

"Here" the list went on for a while then she came to my name.

"_Please just say Lily, please just say Lily, please please please just say Lily." _I thought to myself.

"Lily-Luna P-" she called "Well my my my, Lily! Come up here missy!'

My face turned a brilliant shade of brick red. I walked up towards her.

"Hi Lun- I mean Professor Lovegood." I spoke quietly.

"Lily I've missed you so much!" she threw her arms around me as she said this.

"I missed you too" I whispered.

When she let go of me everyone was staring. I Just looked at them and shrugged.

"Who is that?" asked Abby with a weird look on her face.

"Old friend of my parents."

I stated as I shrugged.

"Speaking of parents, am I ever going to meet yours? You still haven't even told me their names." sneered Abby

"Soon enough." I whispered.

I still hadn't told Abby who my parents are. Whenever she asked if Harry was my dad, I just told her that Potter was a common name in London. She would never know, she lived in France. I had only known her for a year

"Alright." she murmured.

"Now that were done with roll call lets get started, shall we?" smiled Lovegood.

"For this class you only need your book, no wands required. We shall start tomorrow, you're dismissed."

"LILY! LILY OVER HERE!" screamed a boy.

I turned around to see that it was Alistair.

"Hello Alistair." I mumbled.

"How do you know Professor Luna Lovegood? She was good friends with Harry Potter you know."

"Old family friend, not sure exactly how we know her. But were just close." I answered while trying to get away

"Wait! Can you help me I'm not sure how to get to the Slytherin common room." he asked pleadingly.

"Sure." I responded, regretting it the moment it came out of my mouth.

"Slytherin common room was one of the only places that didn't get completely destroyed during the war. It must be thousands of years old by now!" Alistair noted

I just nodded. I hated how he talked about all of this. It was like he was trying to win over friendship by doing these things. It was really getting on my nerves at this point. We were walking for what seemed like hours, it was really only minutes.

"Right down that corridor, to the left." I mumbled.

"Thanks so much Lily!"

"Whatever." I whispered under my breath. He was really getting on my nerves and I had a long fuse. It was always, did you know this? Or, did you know that? Uhhh, so annoying! I looked at my schedule and I had a free period.

"Time to go to the library." I mumbled. I knew I needed to take out a book for potions, it was always my worst subject.

When I walked into the library I saw Benjamin Hughes, he was Albus, and Scorpious's other best friend. He was tall with jet black hair in a fohawk. He had gray eyes that looked like they could read into your soul. He was in Ravenclaw. He was the smartest kid in Hogwarts, next to Rose of course. He looked up at me and waved. I gave a little wave back. The way the light hit his face made him look like an angel. I whipped my head around when someone called me by my nickname

"Lilly pad! I looked over to see none other then Rose sitting at a table with a stack of books as tall as me sitting right on the table next to her.

"I'm doing a bit of research for transfiguration." she told me.

"A bit? it's the first day! How much work could you have gotten already!"

"well none really, I just don't want to fall behind!"

"You are SO your mother." I said while laughing at her.

"So I've been told." she smiled

"Well I've got to get some potions books, I'll see you at lunch?"

"Course!"

When I got up to walk to the potions section I noticed Benjamin talking to a Hufflepuff. I felt something weird in the pit of my stomach. Something I've never felt before, it was weird. I didn't like it, at all. My kindness seemed to fade away for a few moments, my face got hot. Something just overcame my body I had this urge to go talk to him. I walked back over to where Rose was sitting, and took off my robes, adjusted my shirt fixed my red and gold stripped tie, and fixed my skirt so it didn't look like I was running around all day, even though I was. I don't know why I did this but the good Lily seemed to completely evaporate from my body. I strutted right back to the potions isle and right over to him. The girl he was talking to had her back turned towards me, then Benjamin's eyes noticed me walking towards him. They grew wide.

"Hi Lily." he said in almost a whisper

The girl that was inching toward him whipped her head around so fast she could have gotten whiplash.

"Hey Benjamin." I replied with a smirk on my face. "You still coming over for winter vacation."

"Of course, I couldn't resist a stay at the Po-" he stopped himself when he saw me suddenly hold my breath.

He knew well enough to shut the hell up. We didn't like going around saying who we were. Then everyone wanted to know about our parents, especially my dad. They would ask questions like _does he really have the scar on his head and another somewhere on his chest? What really happened. Tell us ALL about it._ Been there done that. Wasn't to much fun

"I just cant resist a few weeks with you, and your family."

"Huh, cant resist a week with her." that girl chimed in

"Its not like that Kacee! That's my best friends sister!"

"Well than why don't I let you two catch up then."

I smiled and waved goodbye.

"Well is that your girlfriend? Pretty."

"Yea, we meet at the end of august, we've only been dating a few days. She's rather over protective." he mumbled.

"You Don't seem to happy…"

"Not really, no. Her moms a muggle, like mine. Weird isn't it? But it makes mom happy, so I guess I'll be okay."

Benjamin was really close with his mom. His dad left before he was born. His mom had no idea he was a wizard until he got his letter to Hogwarts and McGonagall told him his dad was a wizard just like him. From that day on he did everything to make his mom happy, he believed he was a disappointment to her, he was anything but. She loved him so much, he was just the only one that didn't see.

"Yea weird. Well I just came to get a potions book. I'm so bad at it!" I laughed

"Yes. Yes you are. Here take mine. I'll go get another."

"Thanks." I smiled as I took the book from his hand.

History of Hogwarts was by far THE worst, most boring class EVER. Finally the professor dismissed us and everyone sprinted to the door to go to the Grand hall.

Albus walked into me before I could get into the grand hall.

"Quidditch tryouts are today. Now. Go get your broom."

"Now? What? It's only the first day of class."

"I know, the new Quidditch captain, it's Clarke. "

"Clarke, really? Uhh, he disgusts me."

"I know. Go get ready be on the field in ten!"

I ran down a plethora of halls and up and down stairwells to get all the way up to Gryffindor tower. I ran to my room and changed out of my plain black robes, to my Gryffindor quidditch robes from last year. They were red and Gold with my name on it instead of my last name. Albus's were the same way. I ran back down past the hall and straight to the field with my broom in my hand. Tristain Clarke and my brother had been the best of friends, until they got into a huge fight about something no one could even remember. He was still so nasty to my family. That's probably why he failed to tell me and Albus about tryouts.

When I got to the field there was only myself, Albus, and Tristain.

"Hello." I said acting civilized

He just grunted back at me. We saw a few second third and sixth years coming onto the field. He called up the players from last year.

I was the seeker, Tristain was the keeper, my brother was a beater along with another boy my year, and we had no chasers left, they all graduated last year.

Tristain went along testing everyone out, even past players had to try out. In the middle of the tryouts head of Gryffindor House, Neville Longbottom, walked onto the stands to watch tryouts. At the end of our little Quidditch match Tristain dismounted his broom and said who he was keeping for the team.

"Lily, Seeker. Matthew, Beater. Aaron, Chaser. Samantha, Chaser. Allison, Chaser. And Ashton, Beater."

Ashton was a second year who couldn't even stay up in the air steadily on his broom.

"That's all, I'll let you know about practice. Thanks to everyone else who came out." smirked Tristain while looking directly at Albus.

While everyone else left the field I stayed with Albus. He was so angry, I could see it in his eyes.

"Albus, I'm so sorry. You HAVE to go talk to Neville, the team WILL lose with Ashton as the other beater."

"No. No I won't, let the team lose. I don't care. He'll come crawling back."

"Albus, don't be stupid!"

"Lily. Don't tell me what to do."

He squeezed his broom even harder than before. He broke a little piece of the tip.

"There is NO reasoning with you."

I stormed of the field angrily not looking back.

Back at the common room I saw Rose sitting in a small chair next to the fire, she was reading a book. Of course.

"Hey, sorry I wasn't at lunch I had Quidditch."

"It's okay, so I expect to be watching you and Albus on that field?" she asked with a smile.

"Well, no, just me. Clarke's the captain he cut Albus." I answered

"No, he can't do that! You better go talk to Neville!"

"Albus won't, there's no reasoning with him. None at all."

"He'll come around. He always does. He goes to YOU with everything. He trusts you more then anyone. You are his favorite sister you know."

"I'm his only sister Rose!" I laughed.

"I know, go change out of those muddy things, and get into the shower, we have Astronomy later remember?"

"UHHHHHHHHHH!" I moaned. "I'm so tired."

"Me too, its just once a week."

"I know I know. I just CANT wait for Winter break."

"I know, it'll be here soon enough."

"Yea,yea,yea."

I proceeded upstairs, and into my bedroom to shower and get dressed.

"FINALLY. WINTER BREAK." shouted Hugo.

"I know!" replied Rose. "I'm sososos excited. Only a few more hours until were on the train back home!"

"I'm gonna go find Albus and Banjamin, and we'll meet you by the train."

Scorpious, Rose, and Hugo just nodded.

I walked away from them and towards the tower. I passed a few guys but I didn't see their faces, but I heard a few voices getting louder.

Albus's P.O.V

Finally winter break was here. I would get a few weeks away from Tristain. He taunted me everyday. I hated him with all of my being. Disgusting bugger he was.

"Yea, me too." added Benjamin

He was talking to Tommy, a kid in Gryffindor with us. I kinda liked Tommy as a friend, loyal. What I looked for in a friend.

We were standing in a corridor when we heard foot steps. We didn't turn around. A blonde girl walked by it was Lily, probably going back to Gryffindor tower to get something.

"Uhh, nice ass on that one." said Tommy.

I could feel my face turning red. Benjamin went silent. He saw my anger rising. He looked as if he didn't know why, probably didn't see it was Lily. She was my only sister, my baby sister at that. I didn't like people looking at her.

"Don't say that." I growled while clenching my teeth.

"I'm sorry mate, is that your girlfriend?" He announced almost in a taunting voice.

"No. That is my baby sister." I whispered angrily she was still in the halls, she hated when I yelled at people for doing that.

"I didn't know, not my fault." he spat at me.

I hoped he could feel my gold eyes ripping through his soul. Because I sure as hell was.

"NONE of my friends are allowed to date Lily. EVER. That's my baby sister. You can spread that word around. Come on Benjamin, Lily's probably looking for us anyway. Its about time we get going." I sneered.

Benjamin just followed.

Lily's P.O.V

"Lily!" I turned to see Albus and Benjamin jogging after me.

"I was just looking for you, did you guys hear that whispering before? I think two people got into a fight!" I said almost sadly.

"Nope not a thing." added Benjamin, "It's about time we leave though. Come on, we don't want to be late!" I smiled at the thought of going home. We all walked happily back to the Great Hall.

"Put on your jackets and scarves! It's snowing, you'll get sick!" stated Rose

"Alright, alright." we all muttered

I put on my black winter coat along with stripped Gryffindor scarf. As did everyone else, except Scorpious and Benjamin, they put on their house scarves.

"The boats to the train will be leaving in ten minutes! We have to hurry! COME ON!" commanded Rose

Everyone trudged behind her with their heavy trunks. I caught Benjamin's eyes looking around, probably looking for his girlfriend. I shrugged of my anger, and looked forward to see bunches of Hogwarts students walking towards where the boats were docked. We loaded the boats and we were off towards the train to bring us home for the holidays.

Alistair's P.O.V

"Alistair, over here, look in the fire."

"Dad, is that you? What are you doing you'll ruin EVERYTHING." I hissed at my dad.

"It doesn't matter, loads of people are leaving for the holidays." growled my dad right back at me. "You must get close to the Potter, and Weasley children. Especially that Malfoy boy. It _MUST happen quickly. We need to continue on with the plan."_

"_Dad, I still haven't even found out who they are. This one family seems to not know anything, but I think they're hiding something." I said as I walked towards the window to see all of the other students leaving for the holidays._

"_Good boy. Now have a happy Christmas, me and your mother have some business to finish, don't you forget what I told you when I agreed to let you go to that pathetic excuses for a school."_

"_Whatever father."_

_Then his fiery face in the fireplace was gone. The thought of what he told me before I left made me shudder. I needed to do as he told, or only God knows what will happen to me._


	5. The Next Generation:Anteoculatia

A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANYONE: THIS IS BASED OFF OF HE AMAZING STORY BY J.K ROWLING. Give some suggestions; I have a poll up please vote! Tell me how you like the new P.O.V! Sorry for the late update guys): it's been a crazy week. I'm trying to make these chapters long to make it up to you(: Thank you to everyone whose reading!3 You are all so wonderful! Read, review & enjoy!

OVERVIEW:

The snow was falling gently over the Hogwarts express midday on December 20th. The train was almost as full as it was when they were first coming to Hogwarts. Lily, Rose, Hugo, Albus, Scorpious, and Benjamin were all of their way home for the holidays. Banjamin had always stayed with the Potter's for the Holidays along with his mother, who would join them later. Rose, Hugo, and Scorpious would be joining later that week for the holiday celebrations, along with the rest of the Weasley, and Malfoy families. It was a wonderful holiday tradition, started when The Potters, Weasleys, and Malfoy's weren't even married yet.

DING*

"We will be arriving at Kings Cross Station within the next half hour. If you are planning to change into your muggle clothes, please do so now. Thanks, and have a Happy Christmas."

DING*

Lily's P.O.V

"Lily, are you changing into your regular clothes?" asked Rose.

I looked around the cabin looking rather puzzled on what to do.

"No, I don't think so, ill just wear my skirt and shirt." I replied. As I did so I was taking off my black robes to reveal my gray cardigan, that had the Gryffindor patch on it, white shirt along with my red and gold striped tie, and my black skirt.

Rose did the same, shoving her robes into her bag.

"I'm not going to change then either." announced Albus He took off his robes as well to reveal a black cardigan, and the rest of his Hogwarts uniform. Hugo mimicked Albus

Benjamin shrugged his shoulders and took off his robes too. His uniform was slightly different, he still had a black cardigan but he had a blue and black striped tie, and a raven to signify his house. He looked amazing in blue, it brought out his stunning gray eyes.

Scopious did the same, although his tie was black and green along with a snake on it.

By the time they all took off their robes and shoved them in their trunks a bell rang. That meant five minutes until they were back, so put away your wands, and any other magical items that you have.

"I am s excited to see James!" I squealed

"I know its been strange without him." added Hugo

Rose nodded in agreement.

"I think the train stopped." Grinned Benjamin

Everyone in the cart smiled.

"Well, Lets go!" exclaimed Rose

Everyone got up out of their seats and followed Rose to the exit of the train. As soon as I exited the train I saw my dad standing there, in the back, trying to stay unnoticed. I smiled broadly and ran to him.

"Dad!" I exclaimed

"Lily pad!" he smiled

And I ran into a hug.

"I've missed you so much sweetheart." he whispered

"Me too."

I saw Aunt Hermionie and Uncle Ron great Rose and Hugo.

"Albus!" Grinned dad

"Hey dad" he murmured with a smile on his face

Dad opened his arms for Albus and he walked in slowly looking like he was to old for it, but I saw him smile to himself.

"Hello Benjamin." my dad said equally excited.

"Hello ." he whispered, looking around to see if any other kids heard, although almost all of the school knew who he was. He knew that myself, my brother, and the Weasley's really didn't like it. It's scary what my dads remembered for, I didn't like remembering myself. He survived the killing curse, twice. Lord Voldemort cast it on him when he was just a year old. My dad survived, no one knows exactly how, but Albus Dumbledore told him that my grandmother shielded him with love. The second time was because he was brave, and he had love to live for. Now my father has two lightning scars. One on his forehead from when he was just a baby. The other right over his heart, from when he was seventeen. But, for the people who didn't know, well we liked to keep it that way.

"Come on, let's get home. Mom, and James are waiting at home."

Everyone grinned ear to ear. Whenever my mom didn't come to get us from Kings Cross, that meant she was baking, cooking, or a combination of both. My dad inherited Potter Manor from his dad, whom inherited it from his dad. It was now our family home. It was a huge house in a wizarding community, with a few muggles here and there. It was a four story home with about 30 rooms spread around the place. When my grandfather was alive, he didn't live there though. To many dark, dark things going on, and he didn't want the beautiful mansion to get destroyed.

"Bye Aunt Hermionie, uncle Ron, Hugo and Rose." called Albus and I at the same time.

I saw Scorpious with his family and we all waved in unison. They would most likely be joining us later anyway.

We walked out of the train station after walking through a familiar wall. We were looking around the parking lot for our family muggle car. The gray car was nowhere to be seen.

"How are we getting home exactly?" asked Albus looking around the parking lot confused.

"Apparation of course." replied Dad in a voice as if he should have known already.

"But Dad, the owls can't apparate, they will get hurt." I insisted while looking at three owls in their cages. Mine was white with a brown spot over one eye, and brown on the tips of the wings. Albus looked at his gray owl, and Benjamin at his black owl.

"They'll find there way." He answered while opening the cages of all three birds. All of the muggles were now standing staring at us whispering things.

"_Must be from one of those weird private schools. Owls, who keeps an owl as a pet?"_

"_Weird uniforms they got."_

We've heard it all before. I fixed my long blonde hair around to the front of my shoulders and followed my dad behind the building so the muggles couldn't see us. I grabbed onto his arm quickly while also holding my trunk. Benjamin and Albus both did the same but they were both holding their breath. They hated apparating, and it made them sick.

"Oh don't be such big babies." I smiled playfully.

Albus just gave me a shut-up-or ill do- something-really-bad-to-you look. I just rolled my eyes and Benjamin chuckled.

"All ready?" grinned my dad

"Yea." moaned my brother.

Everything started twisting and turning, I clenched onto my trunk, and my dads arm in the same time. I loved apparating, but if I ever let go of his arm, I could end up somewhere crazy.

'POOF'. We landed outside of the big fence that had a P on it. We saw the kitchen window at the front of the house. My mom was holding a tray of fresh cookies. A big smile showed on Benjamin's face.

"It's good to come back to the Potters." he whispered.

Albus laughed

"Well Benjamin, you're welcome here whenever you want!" smiled my dad, "You know that."

"Well why are we still standing out here? I'm pretty sure mom just took cookies out of the oven." called Albus as he was already walking towards the house. I started to follow him with Benjamin and my dad behind me. I started to pull my trunk, but the snow that was already on the ground was kind of high, so it was hard to.

"Lily do you need help?" I turned around and Benjamin was walking toward me with his own trunk going to take mine.

"No, It's okay, I can do it." I lied.

"You're lying, you have a tell." I smirked.

"I do not!"

"See there it is again. You're right eye squints a little bit."

"Really? Never knew that. Anyway, I can do it."

"Lily, don't be so thick." then he ripped my trunk out of my hands.

I just glared at him as he lugged both of our trunks to the house.

"It is sooooo good to be home." I smiled while shoving another cookie into my mouth.

"It's good to see you home, it's so lonely here without you guys." added James.

I just gave him a fake apologetic look and looked at the clock. "Oh my god," I exclaimed, it was already two o'clock in the morning.

"It's getting late, and we have company coming over tomorrow. I'm going to sleep. Night boys." I said with a smile.

James, Albus, and Benjamin all murmured night, and with that I walked out of the newly redone kitchen and to the gigantic wooden staircase. I had to climb two flights of stairs and go to my large bedroom. When you walk into my bedroom you see a large black four poster wooden bed with a gold paisley comforter and behind that was a red wall, the rest of the walls in my room were white. They were elaborately decorated with moving pictures, and Gryffindor flags and banners, Then another wall was decorated with world cup quidditch things. I looked at the still unpacked trunk, and sighed. I just went into my closet, and noticed that it was practically empty, and realized that I had brought majority of my clothes to Hogwarts, and that was even more unpacking to do. So I walked over to my dresser, and picked out whatever pajamas I had in there. I ended up picking pink striped sweatpants with a white long sleeves shirt. I plopped onto my bed, pushed my trunk onto the floor, and lay down. I tossed and turned for a few minutes(that felt like hours) then remembered I needed to brush my teeth. I thrust up and towards the door, and walked to the bathroom nearest my room. I saw that the light was on so I knocked.

"I'll be out in a minute."

It was Benjamin. He did look so good today. I shook the thought out of my head immediately. Benjamin was Benjamin, my brothers best friend, the kid I never found attractive. I waited standing over the banister looking down at the crystal chandelier and Christmas tree. I heard the door creak open so I turned around to see a half naked Ben standing in the doorway. Benjamin was never the muscular guy, but he HAD to have worked out over the summer. He walked out in a red pair of boxers and no shirt. My eyes must have gotten wide.

"Like what you see?" he said jokingly

"No. Now get out of my way Benjamin." I smiled.

"Surely Princess." he grinned as he walked to his room in the house.

He was here so often so my mom decided to change the guest room that Ben stayed in, just into his room.

I walked in the bathroom thinking about Bens beautiful eyes, and not to mention his body. I shook my head again and just picked up my pink toothbrush from the cup sitting on the counter. I brushed my teeth and slowly walked back to my room. As soon as I got into my room and laid down, I fell fast asleep into a world of dreams.

Benjamin's P.O.V

"Lily you truly are beautiful." I whispered as I pushed her hair behind her ears.

We looked up at the mistletoe above our heads. We were sitting by a fire place in one of the Potters sitting rooms in their enormous home. She just blushed as the mistletoe grew larger and larger. I held her face gently in my hands, and went into to kiss her then I sprung up out of my bed. It was just a dream. My god, that was the weirdest dream ever. Lily was like a sister to me, I've known her, and her whole family since I was little. Even if I did like her, I would never really be able to like her. Albus would kill me. Anyway, I probably only had the dream about her because I saw her last night. Right? It didn't matter anyway, I was happy with Kacee. Wasn't I? But today my mom would be coming to the Potters, and we would celebrate our annual holiday celebration. I went back into my bed and fell back asleep almost instantaneously.

Scorpious's P.O.V

Today my family would be going to the Potters. My dad and Albus's father used to be enemies, but as the years went on they became friends. Since then Albus and I have been inseparable. But there was something weird about this year. My dad was acting weird. I think something weird was happening at work. It wasn't a good sign, it meant something dark was arising. It meant something extremely bad was gonna happen, but he didn't know why or when.

Lily's P.O.V

"Lily? Lily wake up! We have people coming over soon. LILY!"

With that I sprang out of bed to see Albus sitting next to where I was sleeping.

"What are you doing in my room? The door was locked for a reason."

"Have you forgotten were a family of wizards or…." Albus replied smugly.

"You're not supposed to do magic outside of school! You're not seventeen yet."

"It was a small spell it's not like I was going to kill someone. I was unlocking your door. God."

"Whatever. Will you just get out?"

"Make me." he smiled.

"Albus, do you really want to go there? Just get out."

"Whatever pants."

With that he left my room. I looked at my trunk again. Sadly I walked over and started to push it onto my bed. We would be home for a few weeks, so I didn't was to live out of my trunk. I started to unpack and finally saw what I was going to wear and walked into the bathroom to shower.

Albus's P.O.V

"Banjamin. WAKE UP."

He woke up slowly and rubbed his eyes.

"What time is it?"

"Nearly noon dude. Get up and get ready. Hugo, Rose, Scorpious, and Teddy should be here soon."

He nodded weirdly and went into the bathroom attached to his room. He was acting a little weird since our friend Tommy said that my sister had a nice, well, you know. I could never think of saying that about Lily. She was about my little sister. I soon got up off of Benjamin's bed and walked into my own room to fix my black hair and get dressed.

When I went down the many large wooden flights of stairs into the game room I saw that James and Lily were already playing a game of fusball. Lily was wearing jeans, but something was sticking out of her pocket, and it wasn't her wand. That oak colored wand was sticking outside of her front pocket.

"Lily, what's that in your pocket?"

"Nothing." she answered quickly while her face turned a vivid shade of red.

"Oh, okay." I smirked

I quietly took out my wand from my pocket and whispered _accio _and pointed at Lily'spocket. A moment after a white piece of paper shot out of her pocket and into my hand.

_To Lily_

_From Tommy_

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING? She wailed.

"I'm just reading something that happened to jump into my hands." I replied with a slight smile on my face.

"GIVE IT HERE!" She shrieked grabbing for her wand.

"I don't think so." I answered while mimicking her actions.

"Albus, I swear on Dumbledore I'll do it." roared Lily

I was starting to lower my wand but instead I went to rip open the letter.

"_Anteoculatia!"_ she screamed

Soon my head was pounding at the top, I felt where it was hurting and there were two growths sprouting.

My eyes grew wide as I ran out of the game room, down a hallway of rooms that my dad blocked off turned right to go up to the second floor where my parents room was located.

"DAD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"I'm right here Albus no need to-" he stopped mid-sentence "Who did that to you?"

"Lily, she was angry, I took something of hers and went to read it and she swore on Dumbldo-"

"Gin!" he shouted while trying to hold back a laugh

"Yes Harr-" She couldn't control herself. She burst into a laugh. "He needs to go to Saint Mungo's."

"LILY! COME UP HERE NOW." Ordered my dad.

We heard footsteps about a minute later.

"Oh my god." she said between laughing and gasping for air.

I turned to look in the mirror and I saw that I had large antlers on top of my head.

I stared at myself while my dad grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the fireplace.

"Lily, you can't be hexing your brother, let alone doing underage magic Were going to have the ministry sending an owl, I'm going to have to ask Kingsley for a favor… Uh, you are SO lucky I work for the ministry, especially doing what I do."

"That's it? I have antlers on my head and you're going to get her off with a warning? That's so unfair." I whined

"Albus, be lucky were not yelling at you, you egged her on to do what she did. You know how ill tempered she is, just take some Floo powder and go to Saint Mungos, I'll go with you while mom stays here and waits for guests."

"Saint Mungos!" I shouted and I was off into the warmth of the green flames, going to the magic hospital.

Lily's P.O.V

Thank god Albus didn't read that letter. He didn't like it when boys fancied me. It was from one of his friends too.

_Lily, _

_I saw you before we left for Winter break. You truly are very pretty, we should hang out before the break ends. Send me an owl back as soon as you can. Happy Christmas to you and your family!_

_Tommy _

I smiled at the letter once more before running up to my room to put it into my room in a drawer that was unoccupied. I took out my wand once againand pointed it, and whispered, "_Defigo!" _to lock the drawer so only I could open it. I smiled while shoving my want into the pocket of my gray jeans fixing my green long-sleeved shirt over my wand and ran back downstairs to find James so we could continue or fusball game happily before every one else arrived. While doing so Benjamin came down the stairs looking confused.

"Wheres Albus?"

"Oh, he went to Saint Mungos." laughed James.

"What? What happened?"

"Oh Lily cursed him." replied James casually.

"What did you do?' He smiled

"I made him grow antlers. I've been looking up curses ever since I was a first year. Defense is my favorite subject, so I figured, I were going to learn to defend, we need to know what were defending against right?" I giggled.

"Okay, well what was the curse anyway?"

"Anteoculatia,"I stated clearly. "It reminds me of my dads patronus." I whispered. My dads patronus is a stag.

"Oi Lily, that's not a good idea, telling him what it was you know." scolded my mom. "He might use it one you now." she smiled

I just smiled faintly back at her

*DING DONG

The doorbell rang loudly. I smiled, at the fact that family was here to mark the start of out holidays.


	6. The Next Generation:Albern's

A/N Thank you guys SO much for reading & reviewing! It means a whole lot. I'm really trying to elongate the chapters, points of view, and trying to get the new chapters more quickly. Be patient, I'm going to figure out two set days there will defiantly be updates, then there may be a few unexpected ones! I have great ideas for this story! I hope you guys stick with it!(:

OVERVIEW

The doorbell on Potter Manor was ringing non-stop. First the Weasleys, then the Malfoy's, and then Benjamin's mother Mrs. Hughes. Greetings were given out to everyone. The holiday cheer had surely begun.

Lily's P.O.V

"Uncle Charlie! Aunt Fleur! Victorie! It's so good to see you!" I smiled as I motioned for them to enter thee warm house.

" 'vee 'ave mized you so much too!" replied aunt Fleur while crushing me in a hug.

Fleur Weasley was a gorgeous blonde with a flawless facial structure, magnificent gray eyes, and luscious lips. She was part Veela. Veela are creatures that are absolutely flawless, and they can basically persuade someone to do very stupid things.

"How is little Lily doing anyway?" grinned uncle Charlie while motioning towards me.

"Well, I think I'm going to be in trouble with the ministry. I did underage magic. I hexed Albus. He now has antlers." I blushed

"Lily!" he replied, " how did you learn that one?" he continued with a smile.

"Well defense against the dark arts is my favorite after all. So why not do some research?" I giggled.

"Lily, speaking about defense against the dark arts, I'm coming into your class to speak about what happened at the battle of Hogwarts again, like I did when you were a first year! Just in much more detail, I'm also talking about it in that new class, Greatest Wizards of the Twentieth century." pointed out my dad

"You're what?" I shouted.

"You heard me." he looked a little disappointed as he said it." I'm not going to embarrass you, I'm just going there to talk."

"It's not that." I reassured him while giving him a little smile, it was the fact that Alistar would be in my class, and he would know. My dad and I looked very much alike.

"Okay, you know I wouldn't do that to you." I grinned back at me

I looked away from him and started to remember one of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes.

"Today we will have a guest speaker!" announced my teacher while broadly smiling. "Everyone say good morning to Mr. Harry Potter!"

My eyes grew wide quickly.

"Dad?" I whispered to myself

Why would he have any reason to be a guest speaker. He didn't do anything that special

"Hello everyone." he said with a smile on his face

"Your teacher has asked me to come in today to talk to you about what happened at The Battle of Hogwarts."

Everyone leaned forward to listen more intently, including myself. We were only first years, we didn't get to take a class on it until we were third years.

"Well when I was just one year old Lord Voldemort came to my house and murdered my parents." he looked down at his feet and back up at the class. " he tried to kill me too, but he wasn't successful. I survived the killing curse and was called the boy who lived. Voldemort came back when I was a fourth year and killed a friend of mine." he looked at the window when he said it. " Voldemort came back to power and came back to the school to destroy everyone, especially me. But he was unsuccessful, he tried killing me once again, but it didn't work. Everyone at Hogwarts helped defeat him. Especially my two closest friends, Ron and Hermionie Weasley. Now all we have left are the memories and the scars." When he finished everyone clapped. "Now what your learning in here IS important, you may not use it today or tomorrow, but you will need it. Now everyone needs to listen to Professor Watson so you can learn how to defend yourself correctly." He smiled and went away from the front of the class to sit on the side. I raised my hand silently.

"May I use the bathroom." I asked quickly.

"Yes, go ahead and make it quick Miss. Potter."

I nodded and ran out of the room and tears were pouring down my face. My dad had never told me any of those things, none at all. I always wondered why he had a scar, thought it was a little weird it was in the shape of a lightning bolt, but I always kind of just ignored it. I went into the bathroom looked in the mirrior, wiped my eyes, and walked back to my class. It seemed that after that a lot of people started to figure out that Harry was my dad, and suddenly everyone wanted to be friends with me because they thought my dad was the coolest thing.

The memory evaporated out of my mind relatively quickly, then I turned back to see everyone making conversation. Then I remembered something.

"Dad, shouldn't you be at Saint Mungo's with Albus?"

"Oh, well the nurse said that she could cure him very quickly, then send him back on his own. She told me to leave and be with family." I shrugged

"Oh okay." I said kind of confused. At saint Mungo's if you're under 17 they ask a parent to stay with you. Maybe they had just changed the policy.

I turned around and looked around for Rose, Scorpious, Hugo, James, and Benjamin. They must have all walked into another room to do something.

"Rose, where are you?" I shouted as I was walking around the house looking in every room.

"I'm in the library." she yelled back

"Of course you are." I muttered to myself.

Whenever Rose came over she went right to the library. She had a GIGANTIC library in her own home, but she likes to have a choice on books to read over the winter holidays. She generally read from 10 to 12 books every year for as long as I could remember.

I walked to the left into a hallway, turned right at the staircase and walked through the enormous arch way that was the door to the library. I saw Rose's curled, flowing, red hair move all over the place as she stood on a chair to get a big book on the third shelve.

"I just need this book, one seco-" she stopped mid-sentence as something fell from inside the book.

"What's that?" I asked

"Uhmm, I think it's a letter…"

"Oh okay." I picked it up and read who it was to.

_ Mrs. Vernon Dursley_

"I don't know who this even is."

"Don't read it! It could be private! You don't even know who they are. You have to put it back in the book NOW." scolded Rose.

"Okay fine, I'll just put it back in the book." I said out loud, but that's not what I was thinking at all. I needed to read it, I was nosey that way, although I could be a very sweet girl.

When I grabbed the letter to 'put it back in the book', I decided against what was right, and ran out of the room with my letter in my hand.

I ran to the closest room which so happened to be the door to the basement. I locked the door right before I ran all the way down the stairs. I could hear Rose knocking at the door.

"Lily! You shouldn't open it! It's not yours!" screamed Rose, although her voice was muffled through the door.

I wasn't really listing to her, so I ripped open the letter and read it carefully.

_Dear Mrs. Vernon Dursley,_

_We are very sad to inform you that Lily, and James Potter have been killed tonight. This is his son Harry. We would like for you to take in little Harry Potter. He is like Lily, and James. He will be going to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy when he turns eleven, until then we ask you to take care of him. I am very sorry for your loss. _

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

I sat there as my eyes reread the letter at least a thousand times in awe.

"Lily Luna Potter. If you don't open that door I will do it. I'll unlock it myself!" shouted Rose.

I didn't care she could do whatever she wanted.

"_Alohamora!_"

The door swung open and she came down the stairs.

"What was in the letter?"

"it was from Dumbledore, the Dursley's. It was from the night my grandparents were murdered." I whispered.

My dad must have found it and hid it in the book, knowing we don't really us the family library unless extremely necessary.

"Oh, well go put it back right now. You should have never read it. And now your upset because it's about the night your dad almost died. I told you, but you never listen to me." she lectured me for like the millionth time.

"I know, I know, I've heard it a THOUSAND times." I answered angrily.

She pointed towards the door signaling me to go back upstairs and put the letter back.

I got up slowly from the red leather couch and back up the stairs and to the library. I put the thought of the letter into the back of my mind, along with all of the other memories I didn't want to think of.

*Pop!

I heard a noise, I moved my hand towards my wand and turned around, while whipping it out of my pocket. When I turned it was only James.

"How did you get in here?"

"I apparated, passed my test a week ago!" he answered with a he smile on his face.

"Oh, okay then." I answered, while putting my wand in my pocket.

"Well, everyone wants you in the living room."

I smiled and followed him as we walked back to the living room. Everyone was gathered on couches, around the fireplace. And one of the many Christmas trees in our home. Draco turned around and gave me a slight smile, I gave a half way and then I saw Albus sitting there.

"Albus, still have a headache?" I smirked

"Nahh, it was only a slight one some bit-"

"Albus do not say that about your sister." scolded my mom

He turned back around at me and gave me a dirty look that read I-am-so-going-to-get-you-for-that-one look. I gave him a nasty look back and noticed my mom was still looking.

"Well, were going to Diagon Alley for the rest of the evening. Go on and grab your coat, and get all of the others from, actually I don't know where they are. Maybe in the practice room. It doesn't matter just go get them." She stated.

I gave her a nod and walked out of the room once again, went towards the large stair case, went all the way up, and to the right. I saw a door slightly open, Scorpious and Benjamin were sitting in Benjamin's room. As I came in their conversation stopped abruptly and Benjamin shot me look that obviously meant that he didn't want me in there.

"Were going to Diagon Alley." I spoke nastily

"I don't want to go." sneered Benjamin.

"I have no idea what's up your butt, but we all have to go, so get your wand and coat were leaving in about ten minutes." I replied angrily. He had no reason to be mean to me, I had done nothing to him. I started out of the room to find Rose and Hugo. Then added, "You two Scorpious." and ran down the hall to find Rose and Hugo arguing, again. They were in the practice room, it was a room my parents had renovated, so we could do magic freely, not getting in trouble by the ministry. Doing magic underage was illegal, but my dad was an Aura for the ministry. A very respected one at that, so the minister gave him permission to do this so we could practice defensive spells.

"_Stupefy!" _screamed Rose.

"_Ennervate !"_ countered Hugo

I stopped and took in what I was hearing. They were full out fighting. I ripped my wand out of my pocket and ran to the room. When I got to the room Rose and Hugo both had their wands raised. If I disarmed one, then the other could hit them with no problem. They were both in the midst of saying spelled when I screamed, "_Finite Incantatum!"_

Neither of their spells worked and they both lowered their wands.

"What are you two fighting about?" I wailed

"He said that someone must have enlarged my thighs!" answered Rose with anger present in her voice

Hugo just sniggered.

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, were going to Diagon Alley now, everyone has to go, come on." we all walked out of the room together, and back down the stairs into the living room. Everyone was standing there waiting for us to come down.

"Everyone take some Floo powder!" shouted my Aunt Hermionie over all of the talking. Every one did as they were told and shouted

"DIAGON ALLEY!" as they went into the magical fire place.

When I went in the fireplace the warmth traveled through my body and I shouted "DIAGON ALLEY!" just like everyone else.

I traveled quickly through a series of hallways and ended up in the fireplace in the book store. I cleaned myself off and walked out to Diagon Alley to see it dully decorated for Christmas. I smiled, and walked out to see the boom store and at least twenty people standing around it.

"Lily, over here!" smiled Rose while waving me to come to The Leaky Cauldron.

"No come over here! I think there's a new broom out!" I shouted over the large crowd of people.

She reluctantly came over to the broom store and we pushed to get through the window. There it was, a slick oak broom, so shiny it looked as if it had never been touched. On the Tip of it said "_Star Bright"_ in fancy silver cursive. My eyes instantly caught the sign, "_The only broom ever made for ONLY SEEKERS! The Star Bright will officially be going on sale December the Twenty Second. Only 100 Galleons!"_

"Lily, look at the price!" whispered Rose shocked

"Only 100 Galleons I repeated." I repeated sadly

The broom was everything I wanted, I needed a new broom anyway. My Fire Bolt 7300 was getting old, and unreliable. To keep up with Tristain's very intense Quidditch training. I turned to Rose who was still in awe at the price.

"Come on Rose, lets go find Benjamin, Scorpious, Hugo, and Albus."

She nodded in agreement and we walked towards the Leaky Cauldron together.

Benjamin's P.O.V

My face was still in a contorted angry face, the rage was still in my head, and the rest of my body. How could she do this! She cheated on me. She lied about what she was doing over the holidays, and she cheated on me.. The thought of it make my stomach turn. She never really left Hogwarts, she stayed and cheated on me with Alistair. It would be a little better if it wasn't with him, but it was. At this point I was angry at the world. I hated everyone and everything. I just needed a way to get out my anger, and quickly.

"Benjamin, what are you doing? You've been standing there for like the past ten minutes just staring at the window." asked Scorpious

"Oh, what? Nothing, I'm fine."

"Yea okay. Now what's on your mind?"

"Nothing I'm fine. Where's everyone else?"

"Rose and Lily are getting Butter beers with Albus, Hugo's at the Potions store, and the adults are somewhere drinking."

I nodded and walked to a table with Scorpious and sat down waiting for my Butter Beer to come. After about two minutes Rose, Lily, and Albus came to the table with warm butterbeers in their hands, and gave on to myself, and one to Scorpious.

"Drink up." smiled Rose warmly.

I downed the whole thing in a matter of minutes and slumped back into my chair.

"Okay, I have taken enough of it. What is the matter with you Benjamin? You have been angry ever since I went to get you to come here." questioned Lily with a smidge of anger, and concern in her voice.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I sneered through clenched teeth

"Well obviously you're not. You're extremely angry at something." she replied quickly more anger in her voice.

"Uhh, I need to go to Albern's. come on Scorpious." I called as I was walking towards the door.

"I am NOT going with you, last time I went with you I ended up in Saint Mungo's for a week." argued Scorpious.

"I'll go." smirked Lily

"Thanks but no thanks Lily, you're gonna get yourself hurt." I spat.

"Excuse me? I'm not a little girl Benjamin, I'm only a year younger then you. Do you want someone to go with or not?" she answered back

"Whatever, but if you get hurt do not cry like a little girl."

"Lily I forbid you to go." declared Albus.

"I'll do whatever I want Albus." she said as she was walking me behind me towards the door.

Albern's was a place like in the Potter's house. It was a place where we could duel each other, outside of school legally, as long as we signed papers. We always went to Albern's during holidays when we were at Diagon Alley, it was a newer addition. When we arrived at the door we could see that the only person that was in the building was the owner.

"Ahhh, come to duel?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Yea." replied Lily quickly

I just stood there still angry.

"Okay, have you been here before?" he asked

We both nodded yes in unison and he lead us over to a door with a large red 1 on it.

"Go ahead in, remember, nothing that could kill each other, and you may absolutely NOT use any of the three unforgivable curses. Enjoy." said the shop keeper

"Okay" said Lily

I just grunted. We went to opposite of the rooms raised our wands as signal to start, and with that the duel began.


	7. The Next Generation:The Battle Begins

A/N: you guys are truly amazing! I have so many ideas, and you keep me wanting to write! I'm trying so hard to pick two days to update, its just been really hard, but you guys have stuck with it! I am so grateful! Read, Review, and don't forget to vote! There's a poll on my page! I love you all!3 With love from your author, Pauline3

Lily's P.O.V

"_FLIPENDO!" _I screamed

Not even two seconds later Benjamin flew backwards and flipped over

"_LEVICORPUS!" _wailed Benjamin while getting off the floor

I was floating upside down I was thinking how do I get right side up again? I just couldn't remember the spell, so I just continued on,

"_Rictusempra!"_

Benjamin fell to the ground completely laughing uncontrollably, it gave me enough time to break his focus so I could come back down to the ground.

I let him up after a while so we could continue

"_Serpensortia!"_ shouted Benjamin

A gigantic snake appeared on the floor and it was coming towards me. I started to breath heavily and panic, but I needed to keep my calm. But it didn't work for to long

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I wailed then the snake obediently went away. My eyes got wide, the snake listened to me. Benjamin's eyes got wide too as the snake was now slithering towards the door, it curled up and was sleeping. His distraction didn't stop me from continuing.

"_Tarantallegra!" _I shouted

Benjamin immediately started to do some weird dance and I couldn't control myself from laughing at him.

This was turning into something funny instead of serious.

"_Finite Incantatem!" _he abruptly stopped dancing and gave me a serious look.

"_Stupefy_!" I screamed

"_Ennervate!" _

"_EXPELLIARMUS!" _I screamed Benjamin's wand went flying out of his hands

"_Stupefy!"_ he went flying backwards I tapped him and said

"_Ennervate,"_ making sure to keep my wand pointed straight at his head.

I smiled my Flawless Lily Potter smile at him, and he smiled back at me all the same. I gave him my hand and helped him off of the floor.

"Lily, you were really good, considering you're only a fifth year."

"Thanks, I think."

"I didn't know you could speak Parseltounge though." he said with a dash of worry in his voice

"No, that's a good one. I can't speak Parseltounge. No one in my family does, well my dad did at one point, but well now he doesn't."

"Lily, you should tell him that you can. It's not a good sign." he answered

I nodded inn response

Hhe plopped down on the wood floor and motioned for me to sit with him.

"And Lily, you should consider battling in school. They have this thing that when you reach fifth year, you can join this battling society. Mcgonagall started it a few years ago, you have to be really good, you travel around the world to battle other schools. I think it's worth a try." I smiled

"Okay." I grinned back

"Well, you should at least try." he nudged at me

"Benjamin, can I ask you a question?" I asked

"Well, you already did, but you can have another one." he smiled

"Benjamin, why were you so angry?" I said in almost a whisper

He clenched up his hands into a fist almost instantaneously, and answered,

"If you must know, Kacee cheated on me, with one of Scorpius's Slytherin acquaintances. As soon as Scorpious found out he told me. I shouldn't have trusted her. And she was worried about me and you. That's a good one, me and Lily Potter. But she had a reputation around school. Of course, I always have to see the best in people. All I was trying to do was please my mom, it seems whatever I do never turns out right." he explained angrily.

One of the only things I got out of the explanation though was "_And she was worried about me and you. That's a good one, me and Lily Potter."_ the words echoed in my mind countless times before I answered.

"What is there something wring with me?" I asked more angrily then intended.

"What?"

"You said that's a good one, me and Lily Potter." I repeated his words

"What? Lily, that's not what I meant." he said sternly

"Sure as hell sounded like it." I said now getting up from the floor we were both sitting on.

"Lily! Don't be stupid!" he shouted

"Oh so now I'm stupid. You know what Benjamin, I really thought we were friends, but now there's something wrong with me like I'm ugly, and I'm stupid. You know what Benjamin, just don't bother talking to me for the rest of vacation, or at all for that matter." I snarled

I stormed out of the room and was sure to slam the door behind me.

There were no footsteps behind me, I just kept walking out of Albern's back to the leaky cauldron, seeing Rose, Albus, Hugo, Scorpious, and Victorie sitting at a table.

"Vere iz Bengimin?" asked Victorie in an accent much like her mothers.

"Who cares?" I answered angrily, "Lets go to Uncle George's joke shop, we haven't seen him yet over the holidays."

"Okay." replied Scorpious, Hugo, Rose, and Victorie as they got up from the table and walked towards the door.

"Wait Lily can you stay here for a second?" said Albus

"Uhm okay." I replied hastily

"Did Benjamin hurt you?"

"Actually, no I beat him."

"Oh okay, well you can go off then."

I walked out of the door and to the joke shop where I saw the others waiting impatiently outside for me. Victorie smiled.

"Come on ve must go in before it iz to crowded!"

I smiled and started to jog to them.

When we walked in the happiness hit me almost immediately. I smiled at the sight of Fred in his Green robes and big smile on his face.

I walked toward him with a gigantic smile on my face. I tapped him twice on the shoulder and he turned around and smiled.

"Lily!"

"Hi Uncle George!" I smiled back

"Who are you here with?"

"Everyone, we came to Diagon Alley for the day."

He looked over my shoulder and gave a smile to everyone before hugging me and going to greet everyone else.

I started to walk around the two floor joke shop to look around at all of the new items in the shop. My eyes lingered over to a fountain of pink bubbles. I walked over to it slowly and picked up what was inside. It was a heart shaped container with a pink liquid inside, the outside of the bottle read

"_Love Potion, put a few drops in someone and instantly they'll fall for you."_

I thought for a few minutes about the things I could do with this use it on Benjamin make him fall madly in love with me, then crush him. He was a complete ass to me before. As if I wasn't good enough for him, or I could use it on Tommy, make him like me. I put the love potion down after a while of deliberation, and I saw Rose and Victorie playing with some of the fake wands, and Scorpious and Hugo looking at some foul smelling things that did some weird thing to the skin.

"Looking at the Love Potion are you?" I turned around and it was a smiling Uncle George

"Oh just browsing." I blushed

"Okay, but you don't need to lie to me, I'm not James, Albus, or your dad. Speak of it where are they?"

"I haven't seen James, or any of the adults, and I think that Albus is with Benjamin somewhere." I nodded, and cringed as I said Benjamin's name.

He was always the sweet boy. But he was really just an ass.

"Oh okay, well if you like anything you see let me know." he turned and went to go great some customers that had just entered the shop.

Well, come to think of it Tommy had sent me an owl a few night ago, I should answer by now.

Benjamin and Albus emerged from a crowd of girls Benjamin and I locked eyes, so I turned away quickly. They were walking towards Weasley candy, and I tried to make my way out of the shop with no one noticing, but Scorpious saw me and followed after.

"Lily what's the matter with you?"

I continued to walk without stopping. He hurried after me and grabbed my arm when I refused to answer.

"Lily, what's the matter?" he repeated more sternly this time.

"Nothing." I responded quietly and continued to walk.

"Lily! Don't lie to me, I can read you like an open book."

"Okay, well, apparently, I'm stupid, and ugly, or there's something else wrong with me." I said between whimpers.

"Lily, who said that to you?" he asked compassionately, his blue eyes twinkling in the light

"B-B-Benjamin." I stammered holding back tears from spilling out of my emerald green eyes.

"Lily, I promise you are none of those things, there is nothing wrong with you." he smiled while playing with his blonde hair that was spiked up into a fohawk.

I smiled faintly at him and turned around to go find all of the parents.

"Well, where are you going?" he asked

I turned around again

"To find the adults, I need to go home. I've had enough."

"Well, I'll come with you."

He rushed to my side like an obedient golden retriever. We started towards a restaurant that everyone fancied and went inside to find everyone sitting at a table in a dim lit corner near a window.

"Mum, dad, I want to go home. Can one of you apparate me home, and then back again?"

To my surprise Draco stood up.

"I'll take you home Lily." he got up and walked towards me. "Are you going to Scorpious?" he asked his son.

"Might as well, done everything I've wanted to."

Draco grabbed my had and Scorpious's hand and within a second we were back at Potter Manor. A firmilar queasiness was in the pit of my stomach.

"Go on in kids, I'll see you guys when we get home." he smiled and with that he was off.

"Well, let's get inside then."

"Alright." I answered

We walked into the empty mansion together and into the kitchen the smell of sweet sugar cookies still lingered.

"Well what do you want to do?" he asked shifting awkwardly on his feet

"I have to go send an own, if you want to come." I answered as I was walking towards the back of the house to get my owl to send a response back to Tommy.

I grabbed a quill and some parchment to write back.

Scorpious trailing not far behind. When we reached the room where all of the owls were I wrote down an answer quickly on the parchment.

Tommy, that sounds wonderful! How about January the second, two days before we head back to Hogwarts? And thank you, but I don't know if I'm actually looking for someone to be with right now. But we can see where time takes us! Well, get back to me as soon as you can!

Sincerely

Lily P.S Happy Christmas, and New Year!

"Well, now that you've sent your owl, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know really. It doesn't matter to me, just anything but the library, I get way to much of that from Rose." I smiled

"Okay." he laughed

"How had your year been going so far." I asked

"Well not that bad actually. Nothing really happened except well Benjamin's girlfriend doing what she did."

"Oh, well, that's good I guess. My dad's coming to talk at Hogwarts soon. I don't know if that's a good or bad thing."

"It could be good." he smiled positively his teeth looked as if they were shining as he spoke.

"Yea, I guess. Well me and you haven't talked like this in ages! We should more, and I'm rambling now and I'm getting annoying. I'm annoying myself. You should really say something so that I sto-" I was cut off by soft lips crushing against mine passionately. Scorpious had kissed me and I kissed him back. I had no idea why I was doing what I was doing but it happened. His hands grabbed the small of my back and pulled me closer into him. I threw my hands around his neck starting to slowly play with his hair as he was still gently kissing me. We pulled away from each other and he smiled at me.

"Well, I didn't see that coming." I smiled and laughed

He looked at me with a smile of apparent satisfactory on his face.

"So, that was nice." he broke the awkward silence

I nodded still smiling like an idiot.

"You know all that stuff before? Well I wasn't lying. There isn't one way that there is something wrong with you." he smiled at me once again still holding the small of my back.

".God." I whispered, "Albus is going to kill you."

"Didn't really think this quite through." he murmured

"But, who cares?" I asked

"Not me." he winked as he pulled me in close to him gently kissing me once again, then going a little more passionately.

Benjamin's P.O.V

I really screwed up. I cant believe I said that to Lily, she was going to hate me now.

"Where's Lily?" I heard Albus ask Victorie

"I 'ave no idea." she replied

"I think she's with Scorpious." said Rose

"He followed her out after she was looking at the Love Potions." added Hugo

Albus's jaw was clenched, he pulled me out of George's joke shop, and towards a restaurant where out parents ate whenever we came to Diagon Alley.

"Where are we going?" I asked quickly, "There probably back at The Leaky Cauldron.." I added

"Well, we can't rule this out either."

When we got to the restaurant we walked straight to a table in the back, it was dimly lit and next to a window.

"Where's Lily?" demanded Albus

"I brought her home." said Draco

"Where's Scorpious?" I added

"Brought him as well."

"Okay, I need to go home." said Albus

"Okay, I'll take you guys too."

Draco grabbed our arms and in a second we were back to Potter Manor. My stomach was sick and my head was pounding. I hated apparating.

"Let's go Benjamin." called Albus already searching the first floor for the two of them.

"Albus, why are you freaking out? It's just Scorpious and Lily, they hang out all the time by themselves. You have nothing to worry about." I said trying to convince him that nothing was happening.

"Scorpious is different this year. He's changed, he doesn't care, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Why don't we go check the back." I suggested as Albus shut another door.

He hurried past me to continue his search for them.

Scorpious's P.O.V

I had done it. I was kissing Lily Potter. They dared me to do it and I did. Well actually it was just Alistair one night in the Slytherin common room. He wasn't as bad as I thought, there was still something sneaky about him. But all of a sudden I just want to do whatever he wants me to. It's weird really but it's like a natural reflex now and it wasn't all that bad. But Lily, she actually liked me now. That's a funny thought. Silly girl, actually thinks I liked her. I was still holding her close to me, and now I was running my hands slowly up and down her back. I heard a creak coming from outside, but I thought it was just a house elf, oh how I was wrong.

Albus's P.O.V

When we got to the back out the house I opened up the door to the room where all the owls were. I saw something that made my face get red and hot. Scorpious was kissing my sister. I grabbed my wand from my pocket with out thinking and stormed into the room. Lily and Scorpious both looked up Lily's face turned a shade of bright red, and Scorpious was smirking. I ran up to him and put my wand up to his throat,

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I spat in his face

"Well, I was kissing your sister." he said smugly

"I thought we were friends Scorpious! Then you go off and do this? What the hell has gotten into you?" I shouted

"I thought we were too, but now I have other friends, ones that are on the more, _daring _side." he smirked

I turned to Lily and shot her a look of anger as well, she was as much a part of this as he was.

"You wanna know something Albus? I would never have done it either if Alistair hadn't told me to." he smirked again

"What did you just say?" I asked more anger built up in my body

*WHAM

I turned to see that Lily swung open the door so quickly while running out it hit the wall. I turned back to Scorpious who now looked sad.

"Scorpious, you stay the hell away from her. You got that?"

He just nodded looking as if he just regretted what he did, and said.

"And me for that matter." I added.

When I turned to leave the room with Benjamin he was already gone I continued out anyway and went up to my room angrily and shut the door behind me.

Scorpious's P.O.V

I had no idea why I just did any of that. It was as if someone else took over my body and did all of the things, and said all of the things, I would never in a million years even think of doing. Something weird was going on, and when my dad got home, I would need to tell him what was going on, he would defiantly want to hear. He's always wanted to know anything weird, at home, with my friends, or at Hogwarts, I think what just happed would qualify as weird.

Lily's P.O.V

How could I be so _stupid?_ HA. Benjamin was right, how did I not see that coming. Scorpious has NEVER shown a liking toward me then all of a sudden BANG, he kissed me. Honestly was I that thick?

*knock, knock, knock.

"Who is it?" I managed so say between sniffles

"It's me." replied Benjamin

"Just go away." I shouted while tears were flowing down my cheeks.

I was so upset to be used like that, it was a dare. I was a pawn in Scorpious game, whatever it was.

"Lily, if you don't let me I, I break my way in. So it's one way or another Lily." he sounded almost as angry as Albus.

"Whatever." I got up off of my bed and opened the door. Benjamin was standing there his gray eyes looking into my sad, probably bloodshot and puffy, green ones.

"Well, are you just gonna stand there?" I asked while motioning him to come into my room.

I plopped back down on my bed patting an open spot next to me. Not even two seconds later our small houself was in my room.

"Would mistress Lily and guest like warm Butterbeers?" he asked politely

"Yes, that would be lovely Dobby." I answered politely

He bowed down and apparated out of the room. He was named Dobby after a houself my dad took a liking to when he was still in Hogwarts. Dobby died saving my dad and his friends from Bellatrix Lestrange. My aunt Hermionie still has a scar where she engraved "mud blood" into her arm.

"Look, Lily, I'm really sorry about before, what I said isn't what I meant at all. It came out all wrong. I'm really sorry." he said genuinely

"I know, but you know, you can be such an ass sometimes Benjamin. Why can't you just say what you mean, you do this a lot." I said still a little annoyed at him.

"I know, I'm truly sorry. And I couldn't because I couldn't this time. But you're not stupid, I meant don't be rash. I'm sososos-"

"I know Benjamin." I looked up at him now he was looking down at me with sadness in his eyes

"Why did you do it." he blurted

"Do what?" I asked

"You know, kiss scorp-"

"Don't say his name in my presence." I said agitated

Benjamin smiled at me.

"Well he kissed me actually, I didn't do anything to stop it though. He was being so sweet when I was angry at you, and UHHHHHHHHHHHH I don't know why I really did it. Truthfully it was probably just because I thought he did like me. But now him and Albus are going to be fighting, this is not going to be a bad holiday, and I've just ruined everything." I cried to him, more tears pouring down my face and I was sobbing harder now.

"Oh Lily, it's okay. You didn't ruin anything. It was all Scorpious in my opinion." he lifted up my chin so I would be looking into his eyes.

"Promise?" I smiled

"Promise."

He hugged me and I felt loads better.

"Hey, do you wanna play Quidditch?" I smiled.

"We can go back to Diagon alley and get everyone and well play!" said Benjamin.

He grabbed my arm and went to pull me out of my room but then we heard a loud *CRACK.

"Mistress Lily, you're butterbeers!" called Dobby

I turned around and took the out of his thin boney hands.

"Thank you Dobby." I smiled at him and handed Benjamin his drink, and we hurried out to go find a probably extremely angry Albus.

Alistair's P.O.V

_Father, I still don't know who they are. I have this boy named Scorpious betraying his best friend though. School at Hogwarts has been quite good really. I'm hoping that Scorpious will now only have me to hang out with so he can tell me things that only people that have been at the school for six years would know. Well Happy Christmas to you and mom. I'll send you another owl once classes have started again, and I speak to Scorpious again_

_Your son,_

_Alistair_


	8. HP:The Next Generation:Muggle School?

A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANYY CHARACTERS THEY ARE ALL FROM THE AMAZING J.K ROWLING'S BOOKS! Thank you guys for being so amazing3 Sorry this one's so short! Been a rough week, but it's gonna be a long one next time! I love you all 3

Lily's P.O.V

"Albus, where are you?" I shouted walking around the second floor of our enormous family home. There was no answer. Finally I came to his room and knocked on the door, Benjamin on his side still holding his hug of fresh Butter Beer.

"Albus, we know you're in there open the door." commanded Benjamin. We heard the lock click slowly and the door crack open. We entered slowly not knowing the state Albus would be in. To no surprise he was standing by the door, his face still red with rage. I wouldn't look him in the eyes, I was to ashamed.

"Albus, you can't be mad at Lily, just please listen to her?" pleaded Benjamin. I looked up and Albus was staring at me, his blue eyes were looking into mine, it felt like they were burning a hole where my soul should have been.

"Albus, please stop." I said quietly

"Lily, how could you do something so stupid. Scorpious is practically family, you've known him since you were about five. All of a sudden this happened? You caused this." he sneered through his clenched teeth. My hands grew into fists as my anger started to rise.

"I. DID. NOT. CAUSE. THIS. MESS!" I wailed angrily the cage sitting on Benjamin's cage started to rattle, finally tipping over. A three foot long snake started to slither towards Albus's feet.

"GET IT AWAY! STOP IT!" I shouted

"Alright, calm down!" said Albus.

He leaned towards the floor to pick up the snake but it just hissed at him, so Albus pulled away.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM! STOP!" I shouted wishing I could actually speak parseltounge, not just having a weird coincidence at Albern's. To my surprise, as to all the others in the room, it backed away slowly towards the dresser and slithered up to the top nestling its way into the cage.

"What the hell did you just say?" asked Albus nervously.

"I said get away…."

"No you didn't." added Benjamin, "You just hissed back at that snake."

"Very funny guys, saying to me, what they probably said to my dad. Parseltounge has to run in the family, doesn't it?" I said nervously

"Well, it has to start somewhere, but you should tell dad as soon as we see him."

"That's what I said!" mentioned Benjamin

"Well, actually, we came in here to talk to you, but not about that. We wanted to see if you wanted to play Quidditch." I said

"We should wait until Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey get here with Lucy and Molly." said Benjamin

"And Fred and Angelina with Roxane, and Fred." added Benjamin. I nodded in agreement and inched my over to Albus. He pulled me into a hug and whispered "I'm sorry." I nodded accepting his apology. "Don't ever do that to me again." I stood there stunned I had already sent a reply to Tommy saying he could come, but just as friends. I gave Albus an uhh-ohh look and Benjamin caught on.

"Lily, what did you do?" questioned Benjamin looking concerned

"Well, we were in the owlry before because I needed to send a response to a letter I had gotten from a friend at school." I said guiltily.

"Well, then Abby's coming over is she?" smiled Albus, apparently not catching on to the guilt in my voice.

"No, actually he's a boy…"

"Who?" he asked sternly keeping his eyes on me.

"Albus, don't do anything rash." I begged.

"I'm gonna go no-" but Albus cut off Benjamin in mid sentence.

"You'll stay there. I need someone to keep me from murdering her depending on her answer." he said angrily

"It was….Tommy, from Gryffindor, you know him he's in your year." I said my eyes meeting his squinted angry ones.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, he sent me an owl, I told him he could come over January second, before school started.

"LILY!" he shouted lunging towards me.

Benjamin stood between us,

"I'm sorry!" I pleaded while Benjamin was starting to back me out of the room

"He doesn't like Tommy very much!" explained Benjamin.

"Really I wouldn't have guessed" I said sarcastically

"Well, I'm Albus's best mate, I would know." he smiled once he got me a safe distance away from Albus.

Something just came t my mind.

"Why did Aunt Fleur, come with Uncle Charlie?" I asked

Benjamin shrugged his shoulders. "Ask Rose."

"I think I will." I shouted as I ran down the stairs. I went to the fire place, took some floo powder and screamed "DIAGON ALLEY!" and the green flames were warming my body as I twisted and turned throughout the Floo system. I landed with a thud in some weird shop I've never even been in. I dusted myself off and made my way to Uncle Georges. But I ran into Rose before I could.

"Rose! Just the person I was looking for!" I smiled

"What do you want?" she looked nervous.

"Nothing, I was just wondering why Aunt Fleur came here with Uncle Charlie instead of Uncle Bill."

"I think Uncle Bill's at work and Aunt Fleur didn't want to travel alone."

"Oh, okay. Where's Victorie anyway?"

"She went to the restaurant, I was in the book store, I saw a few things, but didn't feel like getting anything today."

"Well, why don't we go home, we'll wait for everyone to come then we can play some Quidditch." I smield while shuddering. It was cold and I had forgotten to put a jacket on before I came back.

"Okay." replied Rose.

We walked together to find anyone who could apparate us outside of my home. There was a spell restricting apparting directly into our house, just incase.

We finally made it and noticed that Victorie was waiting outside.

"Why are you waiting out here?" asked Rose confused

"Zee adults told me to." she replied casually

"And you didn't you come with your dad, Dominique, and Louise?" I added

"I zo not know, my fatha said they would come to us later." she replied

"And how come you transferred to Beauxbatons?"

"My mother and father sent me to live with my grandmother for the year." she said while flipping her gorgeous hair behind her shoulders.

"Oh." I replied. That is probably why her accent has come back so much. It was always there, and slowly fading, but after living in France for a while she probably picked it back up.

"why don't we go in?" asked Rose

"Ve are not allowed."

"Oh. I wonder what they're talking about in there…" I said

Harry's P.O.V

"What?" I asked confused

"I said there's something weird going on, I've been hearing word around that someone's come to London. And not with good intentions. Something weird is going on this year at Hogwarts, I'm honestly hesitant to keep Scorpious there for the full year." repeated Draco.

"Vere vould you send him? Durmstrang?" scoffed Fleur

"No. I don't know yet….there may be another option…" trialed off Draco

Astoria looked at the ground.

"You don't mean Muggle School? Do you?" asked Charlie

Astoria and Draco both looked down at the floor. I was shocked, Draco's family is pure blood they would highly disapprove if he talked to them.

"They do!" shouted Ron

Fleur looked utterly disgusted, not that she had a problem with muggles.

"Vere Vould he learn how to protekt him self if he did not go to 'Ogwarts!" she shouted.

"Well you're one to talk!" Snapped Astoria

"My children are still in a vizarding school! Zey are just in France!" came back Fleur

"Stop fighting!" shouted Hermionie, "This is important, if no ones safe at Hogwarts they can not continue to go there!"

"Everyone is safe at Hogwarts! Mcgonagall is headmistress!"

"Not for long." whispered Draco

"What!" we all shouted at once.

"Well, Mcgonagall is getting older, and she said that she was retiring sometime this year….." he trailed off into thought.

"Oh my god. I don't think Hogwarts will be safe after that." said Charlie

" Maybe we should consider another school." suggested Ginny

"No. We just have to make sure that whoever is the new headmaster or mistress is someone whose worthy." said Hermionie firmly

"Do you mean what I think you mean?" asked Astoria

"I think so." answered Hermionie

I knew that look on Hermionie's face all to well, I think that Ron cought on too. It meant that Hermionie had something bloody brilliant , but also bloody dangerous. It was going to be something all worth it in the end though. I knew it, I just knew it.


	9. The Next Generation: A New Head Mistress

A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO THE AMAZING, WONDERFUL, AND TALENTED J.K ROWLING. You guys are so fantastic! You've been keeping up with the story, and I absolutely love you all, I don't know if I would even keep writing if it weren't for you amazing people!3 soooo sorry for no update last week, but still, Keep reading, reviewing, and enjoying!3

Hermionie's P.O.V

"Hermionie, I still don't get what you're saying…" said Harry confused.

"Harry! One of us has got to be head master, or mistress!" I exclaimed

"Who, do you think should?" asked Fleur

"Well, someone who did great in their O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's. So that leaves out Ron, and Harry because they didn't take their N.E.W.T's and we need them to remain Auras. Draco's job at the ministry is also very important. We could ask Percy and his wife, George, Bill, or Angelina, but I don't think any of them would really want to leave their jobs." I said trying to think of who would want to do this.

"Zat leafs me, you, and Astoria." said Fleur

"I don't think I'm really qualified, I didn't do so well on my N.E.W.T's." blushed Astoria.

"Vell, I could do it, but I don't think et would be a good idea, my accent may confuse people." admitted Fleur

"Well Hermionie, that laves you." Ron nudged me.

"Yeah, you were always top of our class, although I hate to admit it." smiled Draco playfully

"I can talk to Mcgonagall and work something out once term starts." I said

"Well, maybe we should tell Victorie she could come in now. She's going to wonder what had been taking so long." said Charlie getting up to go to the door. He opened It and not Victorie, Rose, and Lily were standing in the door way.

Lily's P.O.V

"Can we go home?" I pleaded

"Sure, go get Hugo, and tell him that we're leaving." said uncle Ron

"Okay, smiled Rose."

"And Uncle George too!" shouted Aunt Hermionie as we were already on our way to get Hugo.

Walking to get Hugo gave me time to think about how I was going to apologize to Albus, after just making him furious over Scorpious. He is my older brother after all, he was just looking after me. I was the only Potter daughter, compared to two boys. The look on his face when I told him Tommy would be coming was worse then I had ever seen him before. I basically ripped his heart out of his chest and stomped on it. He never thought anyone was good enough for me, even though I highly doubted that. I'm Lily, just Lily, nothing special really.

"Hugo! We're going back! Get Uncle George will you!" shouted Rose over the crowd of people in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

"Oulright." he answered grumpily

"Vat do you guys vish to do when we get back home? Eet seems silly to sit outside and waste a vinter day such az zis one." said Victorie

"Well I was thinking we could play Quidditch." I smiled

"Zat zoundz wonderful!" beamed Victorie

"I dunno, I'm not any good at it, I'll just sit and watch." said Rose quietly

"Suit yourself." I shrugged

"I told Uncle George we were going, he said he would be there in time for dinner." said Hugo

"Oulright, lets get back." said Rose dragging me along with her.

OVERVIEW

It was not eight o'clock at Potter manor, and now nearly every family member had arrived. The children were setting out to the smallest room in the house in which they stored Quidditch gear. While the adults mixed and migled in the elaborately decorated home. Albus was taking charge and picking teams, while everyone else was changing into the appropriate clothes.

Okay, okay, everyone settle down!" shouted Albus over everyone. The teams are as follows:

Team one: Chasers: Roxanne, Victorie, and Hugo, Keeper: Scorpious- Albus said it with utter and most disgust in his voice- Seeker: Lily and the beaters are Lucy and Fred."

"Team two is as follows; Chasers: James, Molly, and DominiqueKeeper: Uncle Charlie Seeker: Benjamin and the beaters are myself and Louis. Everybody got that?" he asked sharply. Everyone nodded in response.

"Rose are you sure you don't want to play?" asked Molly in her sweet voice.

"No I'm okay on the sidelines." she smiled

She shrugged and set after everyone else who were in their way out of the room and to the snow covered back yard.

"Clean friendly game, alright everyone?" announced Charlie

Harry stood in the center of everyone and blew his whistle in signal to start, and everyone took of on their brook sticks, and the quaffle was released signaling the beginning of the game.

Lily's P.O.V

It was cold and flying wasn't helping. I was watching the game below, on our smaller version of a quidditch pitch. It was a family tradition that we all play each other switching up positions and teams every year. It was a fun time. But right now I was looking for my dad's favorite golden snitch given to him by Albus Dumbledore. The only time we were actually allowed it use it was during this annual game. I was searching everywhere on my Firebolt 567. It was the newest broom out except the _Starbright of course. The game was getting heated each team had made a goal, and I was racing against Benjamin to be the first to get the snitch. Benjamin was a good seeker, but not as good as myself, it was in the Potter blood, skipped a generation though. Albus was never a good seeker, more of a beater, but he preferred chaser. My eyes were skimming the playing field, then finally I saw it, by Uncle Charlies feet, fluttering away freely. I started to race towards it and Benjamin must have cought me because he followed. Me was right behind me so I kicked my foot out to hit him but I missed. He was still going steady to get to the snitch before I could. I reached out my hand to grab the fast moving ball but I missed. I had grabbed nothing but the cold winter air. I made a sharp turn and looked around for it but I had lost it, I couldn't find the damned ball anywhere, and it seems as though Benjamin couldn't either givin the dumb look on his face. _

_The cold snow was slowly falling all over my, and the cold wind running across my face making it hard to open my eyes correctly. My team was up by 20 points, the score was 40-20. I was desperately searching for the snitch hovering over the Quidditch pitch. Fred aimed a bludger at Benjamin, but Benjamin dodged it swiftly winking at me as he did so. I rolled my eyes and Noticed something gold and shiny flying a few hundred feet above me. I grabbed a hold of my broom tightly and shit upward towards the snitch. I raised my hand out towards it but it suddenly shifted downward. My broom went steeply down and I heard Benjamin's broom right after me._

"_Come on Lily! If you're gonna catch it catch it!" Screamed Lucy obviously noticing what was going on._

"_LILY KECK 'IM OFF 'IZ BROOM!" wailed Victorie_

_But I didn't need to, Lucy smashed a bludger into his broom and he spiraled into the ground, leaving me to grab the snitch, and I did._

"_YEAH LILY!" screamed Scorpious with a smile on his face as if nothing happened at all._

_As soon as the words left his lips and hit everyone's ears Albus flew by a bludger and slammed it right at his head knocking him off his broom violently._

"_ALBUS!" screamed my dad furiously "GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"_

_Albus flew towards the ground fast and stopped right above the ground and hopped off his ground._

"_Yeah dad?" he said casually_

"_What the hell was that for?" he asked angrily_

"_Oh that? Nothing, just didn't realize Lily caught the snitch." he turned around when he said It and winked at me._

"_That is no excuse Albus. You need to take a shower and stay in your room, or lock yourself in another one and keep away from everyone." said my dad sneering_

"_Whatever." he walked of the pitch followed by a hobbling Benjamin. I head him whisper, "You should be a beater mate." laughing, Albus smiled proudly at the comment and I rolled my eyes._

_The Malfoy's were surrounding their son who was whimpering as they woke him up. _

"_He needs to be taken to a hospital!" screamed Astoria_

"_Oh be quiet, he's over exaggerating, it's quidditch, players get injured all the time, come off it will you?" said Draco._

_Astoria was kneeling next to her son with tears streaming down her cheeks as if someone had just died._

"_Mom, I'm fine, get off." moaned Scorpious_

"_Okay sweetums." replied Astoria, everyone who remained on the quidditch pitch fought back a laugh_

"_Mom, do not call me that." shot back Scorpious_

_Draco couldn't control himself any longer and just started laughing._

"_Hey dad!" yelled Rose when we all got out of the showers and back into the warmth of one of the vastly decorated living rooms._

"_Yea Rose?"_

"_Where's mom?" she asked looking around confused._

"_She's…out." he replied as if struggling to find the right word._

"_." she replied and she turned back to Hugo to continue their conversation about potions._

_I sat in the corner piece of the couch with a mug of warm butterbeer in my hands. Where could Aunt Hermionie could have gone? I asked myself. I shuttered when I heard something, a voice, and I didn't seem to bother anyone else. Maybe it was just the wind…I thought to myself._

_Hermionie's P.O.V_

_CRACK* I landed in Hogsmead by apparation with a folder on my right hand. I was going back to Hogwarts for the first time in eighteen years. I was going back to talk to Headmistress McGonagall about the new headmistress. I walked through the snow which seemed to be getting higher by the minute. It seemed like hours that I was walking but I finally came to the gigantic door and I saw children that stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays, and I strolled right in, leaving the children outside having a snowball fight continue their fun. I nodded some of the teachers as I passed and walked up two flights of normal stairs, then up a large spiral one only to come face to face with a large Gargoyle._

"_Chocolate Frogs." I announced clearly and the gargoyle sprang to life moving higher and higher revealing another large spiral staircase. I sprinted up and knocked on the door._

"_Come in." said McGonagall coolly._

"_Hi Professor." I smiled greatly, and she returned the gesture._

"_Is there anything I can help you with -, I mean Mrs. Weasley." she smiled again._

"_Well there is one thing."_

"_Please, sit and tell me. I'll make us a cup of tea." she said sweetly_

"_Okay, well, I heard that you were retiring soon Professor."_

"_Yes go on Mrs. Weasley."_

"_Please Professor, call me Hermionie." I smiled_

"_Well, if you insist, Hermionie."_

"_I was wondering is anyone has offered to take the job yet."_

"_Well, no there hasn't." she answered wearily_

"_Well, then I have come to apply for the new Hogwarts head mistress." _


	10. HP:The Next Generation:Dudley's Daughter

A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! THEY ALL BELONG TO THE AMAZING J.K ROWLING! Thank you sosososos much for reading 3 Won't keep you waiting, please read the note at the end!(:

Hermionie's P.O.V

"Oh! Well, of course!" she said enthusiastically

"Here are my qualifications, and recommendations, and I have a few other things." I said frantically trying to wrap my head around the answer. I never thought it would be this easy.

"Hermionie, I know all of your credentials, no need to show me. You are more then qualified to be headmistress. Why would you want the job now anyway?"

"I love my job, but this is something I have always wanted to do." I answered, reminiscing of my time at Hogwarts.

"Ok then , I'll look over all of these papers, and send them to the ministry, you should be a shoe in." she smiled widely.

"Thank you Professor." I smiled back

"Now off to your family! There waiting, and tell everyone to enjoy the rest of the holiday."

I nodded and walked out of the door, down three flights of stairs and to the entrance hall. I let out a sigh of relief knowing I could go and tell the others I was most likely going to get the job. I walked all the way back to Hogsmeade with a smile on my face.

Lily's P.O.V

Dinner and celebration for the next few days was same old, same old. Scorpious and Albus were still not on speaking terms, and Benjamin still looked upset about his girlfriend. Although I cared about both of these things I was waiting for an owl from Tommy. I hadn't heard from him in a few days I was starting to get worried. I shrugged off the thought when my mom called me.

"Lily, it's after two o'clock! Go upstairs and get to sleep, it's Christmas in the morning!" she added with a smile. I rolled my eyes and got up from the comfortable lounge positioned next to the fireplace in the library, and said goodnight to countless people while making my way through the enormous house to my bedroom. I finally got there only to find Benjamin sitting on a chair next to my bed stroking an owl.

"This came for you." he said unenthusiastically

I took it from him and plopped down next to him.

I read the front of the envelope

"Lily Potter" It had a picture of a Lily drawn on it, just as the last on from Tommy did.

"It's from Tommy." I said nervously

"Open it!" replied Benjamin seeming to care a lot more now.

"_Lily,_

_That sounds great. January second, that's the day before school starts, s it'll be one last thing I get to do before I have to go back there. Well, all I need is your address now, send me an owl back. And tell everyone I said Happy Christmas._

_Tommy"_

I threw the letter onto the far endge of my bed and I sprang up to grab some parchment and a quill from my desk. Although it was the twenty first century my family was still old fashioned, as is Hogwarts. I wrote neatly and carefully triple checking to make sure there were no spelling errors.

"_Tommy,_

_Great, and my address is as follows ; Twelve Coraggio Court, London England. You'll find it. And if you think you can apparate here, you can't. There are spells and enchantments. You're better off going into town and finding another way here. See you soon._

_Lily"_

I folded us my response and shoved it into an envelope. Benjamin was staring at me, I almost forgot he was there.

"Is he still coming?" he asked

"Yup." I answered

"Okay then. We have to make sure Albus doesn't kill him, it's only one day what could go wrong." he said very seriously

My head exploded with ideas of them fighting, and hurting each other.

"Alright, well I'm going down to the owl room to send this, do you wanna come?" I asked

"I would be delighted." he smiled not looking as sad as he did when I first walked in.

We walked quietly down the halls of the enormous home passing doors that were ajar only to hear the snoring of almost everyone else in the house. We came to the owl room and I picked up Albus's owl and tied the note to him.

"Bring this to Tommy, okay?" I patted him gently and let him fly away

"So when's he coming?" asked Benjamin while rocking back and forth on his feet.

"January second." I replied promptly

He nodded his head "That gives Albus time to calm down." he said

I nodded this time.

"Well, time to go to sleep, or Santa will know we've been naughty." I smiled

"Oh, I totally forgot tomorrow was Christmas." he said his eyes growing wide. "I didn't get anything for my mom." he said nervously.

"Well lets go find something." I smiled. "And Benjamin, where was your mom when we went to Diagon Alley?"

"She went home for a while, she was looking at private muggle schools for my cousin." he said casually

"Okay, well what did you want to get her?" I asked

"I don't know, jewelry will do." he said the nervousness in his voice returning.

"Well, let's go then." I said while grabbing his arm dragging him to my room.

"Lily, you don't have to do this." he said

"Benajmin, shut up." I smirked "Take whatever you want." I said pointing to the large section of jewelry in my enchanted closet.

He went up and down the shelves for a while until he came across and ring and necklace set that still in its little golden box.

"You can take that." I motioned towards the one he obviously wanted

"Lily, I can't take this, it looks expensive, and you haven't even worn it before, and it's magical." he said sadly

"Don't be stupid, it's from the muggle world, my great aunt Petunia got it for me for a birthday. I don't like her husband much, he's nasty hates magical blood." I said remembering all of the dreaded visits to their home.

He lifted the top of the box to reveal a beautiful rind that was silver with white and black diamonds along two opened hearts, the necklace was the same

"Lily, this is nice, thank you so much." he smiled at me leaning in to give me a hug.

I hugged him back

"Look at all of this, I don't even wear half. If you ever need anything I'm here." I smiled back

"Now get out of my room and go wrap that, it's Christmas in the morning."

He gave me one last smile and made his way out of my room shutting the door behind him.

I awoke early the next morning, not being able t remember one thing I dreamt about. I walked over to my mirror and brushed my hair quickly and ran down the hall to Benjamin's room. I banged on the door repeatedly and he moaned "Lily, leave me alone."

"Get up! It's Christmas!" I screamed like a little kid. Christmas was always my favorite holiday. The house was warm and inviting, it seemed less empty when it was Christmas. Because my das inherited it from his father it had to be large. The Potter's were a large family, and all of the children had their own space, and the Potter's were also were generous letting people stay all the time. I ran to the left again passing vacant hangout rooms before I got to Albus's door and banged extra hard.

"GET UP ALBUS!" I screamed.

I continued down the hall and turned left and then right making it to all of the other guest rooms banging on every door.

Everyone finally made it downstairs and were sitting by the largest Christmas tree in the house, it was in the living room off of the kitchen. My mom was making breakfast and serving hot cocoa to everyone

" There are a lot of us, so take turns opening presents, and say who they're from. Victorie you can go first." said my dad calmly

She smiled widely and picked a large silver package from under the tree. She tore it open to reveal new boots made by some muggle designer called UGG.

"Thank you mum and dad." she smiled and set the boots in the corner of the room.

Benjamin picked up a package and opened it and he started a chain. No one could wait any longer all of us just started ripping open presents. When we were done books, clothes, school stuff, games, shoes, and other things were piled high. Benjamin's pile was exceedingly smaller then everyone else's. All of the wizarding parents were very respected and highly paid for their efforts contributions, and in the Malfoy's case, inside information from the second large wizarding war. Benjamin's mother was a manager at a local store in their muggle community, therefore she could not afford a lot of the wizard stuff. His face turned red as he noticed everyone else's piles. Now it was time for our gifts to each other. We all opened an assortment of weird things, I got books from Rose and Hugo, clothes from Victorie, Dominique, Louis, Roxanne, Fred. Albus got me a new quill that was made from a peacock feather, Benjamin got me new Quidditch gloves. James got me a digital camera, and Molly got me a new journal. I smiled and thanked everyone around the room, as did everyone else. We all got up to bring our things upstairs when Benjamin got up and walked towards his mother with the tiny box from last night held behind his back. We stopped putting our stuff back on the ground.

"I got this for you." he said quietly handing the little box to her.

She opened it and her eyes started to tear and she smiled.

"Thank you Ben." she said happily putting the ring on her finger, fixing her hair out of her gray eyes, then wiping them. He blushed and joined the rest of us in picking up our stuff but there was another interruption.

"Lily, Benjamin come here for a moment." said my mother sweetly.

We both looked at each other and walked towards them, putting our stuff down once again.

"We got you both something we think you'll really really love." smiled my dad

I was still confused on what we would both like. My mom disappeared for a quick moment and returned holding something obviously heavy behind her back.

"Close your eyes." she said in an enchanting voice.

We both did as we were told.

"Now hold out your hands." added my father.

Again we did as we were told and I felt something in my hands. But it couldn't be, when I opened my eyes, it was.

"Oh my god." I said while smiling and hugging my parents. Benjamin was still standing there with his mouth open and his eyes wide. We were both handed new _Star Bright's._ There was something else etched into the broom in fancy silver lettering, "_Lily, Gryffindor house". _I smiled brightly and noticed said his name and Ravenclaw.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, this is so amazing, but I can't take this. It must've cost a hundred galleons, you should give it to Albus.

"Shut up Benjamin." said my mother and father at the same time. I smiled and everyone else laughed. Benjamin's mother, Mrs. Hughes, walked over to my parents and hugged and thanked them with a big smiled on her face.

"Thank you." me and Benjamin both said smiling.

"Hey Lily." he said still smiling

"Yes Benjamin?" I said smirking

"I'll race you." he smiled

We both ran past everyone and to the backyard. When we got on to a smaller version of the quidditch pitch we kicked off of our brooms and hovered for a few seconds.

"Person who makes it around ten times the fastest, wins." I said coolly.

He nodded in agreemennt.

"I'll go first." he said

"Fine with me." I smiled. Getting off of my broom and going into the Quidditch storage room to get a stop watch with not a care in the world.

Later that day…

Harry's P.O.V

"Harry, yesterday the uhh-" stammered Benjamin's mother Tammy

"Muggle school?" I said

"Yes, the muggle school was very nice, expensive none the less, but it was also not very populated, five hundred kids at the most."

"Okay, doesn't sound to bad, but if Hermionie does get the job at Hogwarts we should be okay. But if she doesn't, then I don't know what else to do." I said wearily

"I know, it's a good choice. And it's also a boarding school so they would be away majority of the year. Let's hope it doesn't have to come to this though" she said looking up at the sky light.

"I would hate to have to pull everyone out of Hogwarts, no quidditch, potions, transfiguration, defense against the dark arts. I honestly don't know wht they would do with themselves."

"I know, but it's for the best. I'll go tell Ginney." she said walking out of my office, down the hall and to the left. I put my head in my hands and started to think of life for them in muggle school. When they were younger and they didn't know anything we still sent them to a magical elementary school. Unless we catch the person behind everything, then their Hogwarts days will be over.

Lily's P.O.V

My broom rode like a champ. It was as if it could read all of my thoughts, and knew my desire to go fast. After mine and Benjamin's little race I went upstairs leaving my broom in the quidditch storage room to go upstairs put all of my things away and shower. When I finished my shower I braided my hair, got dressed and did my make up for Christmas dinner.

*DING DONG

"I'LL GET IT!" screamed my mom through the house.

I rushed downstairs to see who it was considering everyone was already here. It was Teddy and his grandmother Andromeda. I walked down the stairs and got a better look at Andromeda's eyes, she didn't look well.

"Andromeda, Teddy, come in." smiled my mother as if she was expecting them.

"Hi Teddy." I smiled

"Hi Lily." he replied

"Jame's will bring your things upstairs and show you to your room." said my mother giving him a small smile. James came not a second later lifting up Teddy's many things.

"I can help James." he said laughing as James was stumbling up the stairs.

"No, no, I can do it." he said sternly

I hid a smile and noticed everyone else had gathered around the movie room door to my left. I walked to join everyone and noticed the weird looks they were giving Andromeda. When they retreated into the room and onto the leather couches I noticed Scorpious was no where to be seen.

"What's she doing here?" asked Hugo.

"No idea." replied Louis.

"Me ezer." added Victorie

Rose, Roxanne, Dominique, Albus, Molly, Lucy just looked at each other.

"I dunno, but did anyone noticed how ill Andromeda looked? Or that she didn't have any luggage, and Teddy looked to have packed his entire house into all of his luggage. James was struggling, and it was only two bags." I said quietly

"Must've been enchanted." said Rose looking curious

"It is weird, normally they don't come until New Years…" said Fred trailing off into thought

"Let's just finish the movie." said Albus looking nervous.

Everyone returned their eyes to the gigantic screen suspended from the ceiling. The door creaked open.

"Lily, Albus, can I talk to you for a minute?" said a voice coming from behind the door

We both rose slowly and walked towards the door. It was my dad.

"Come here." he motioned to where he was standing, and then walked up the stairs. We both obeyed.

He led us into his study.

"I have something to tell you two." he said fixing everything onto his desk so it was perfect.

"Andromeda has asked me if Teddy could live here, permanently." he said sounding very sad.

"Why?" asked Albus

"Well…..Andromeda has grown ill, and she is going to…..well, die soon." he said shuddering

"Oh my god." I said whimpering and I just nodded and agreed that It was completely fine.

"Oh." said Albus

"Yes, so Teddy is going to be taking the room on the third floor down the hall and across from Lily's. It's not used for anything. We honestly have more room then we know what to do with. I'm even considering letting-" he stopped sentence. "Well, that's not important. Just make Teddy as comfortable and welcome as you can." he said

We nodded and walked out of the study together.

"I'll get Teddy." I said

"I'll go pick a funny, or happy movie." said Albus wearily

We parted ways and I continued down the hall, took a left then another left, passed my room, then went outside Teddy's room. I knocked three times.

"Teddy, can I come in?" I heard the door unlock so I proceeded in. He was sitting on the plush full-sized bed in the middle of the room.

"We're watching a movie downstairs, do you wanna come?" I said with a forced smile on my face.

"Yea….Sure." he said obviously sadly.

We walked out of the room together and proceeded to the movie room together.

The next few hours were the most awkward of my life. Everyone was being weird towards Teddy, giving him little reassuring looks, as if he needed those. What he needed now was to try and forget but that wasn't going to happen. It seemed as if no one would let him forget

Dinner was silent, unlike usual, until my fathers cell phone rang. He took it out of his pocket to check his called id, he had a muggle phone because his position in the ministry.

"Excuse me I need to take this." said my father instantaneously

Everyone stared at him as he got up from the large dining room table that was just conjured to accommodate all of us.

"Oh, Hello Dudley." we heard echo

Harry's P.O.V

"Dudley, what is it?"

"Harry, it's Stephanie."

"Yes, what's wrong with her?"

Stephanie was Dudley's daughter

"Well…..I think she's…"

"Just spit it out Dudley! I have family waiting for me!" I said a tad to rude

"Well, I think, she's, well, a witch…"

A/N : Well, I have a tumblr, it's all Harry Potter, and if you guys want to see how I picture all the characters you can click the link! .com/page/3 & .com/page/4 If they don't show up and these pages, just go back a few more and they should be there ! (: don't forget to rate & review 3 XOXO Pauline3


	11. HP:The Next Generation:New Years Eve

A/N: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO J.K ROWLING. THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY!

Harry's P.O.V

"So let me get this straight. You think your daughters a witch?" I repeated in a confused way

"That's what I said, isn't it?" spoke Dudley angrily "But you were eleven when you got your letter, she hasn't gotten anything and she's fourteen already! Maybe I'm just panicking, maybe she's not like you at all. " added Dudley.

"No, things run differently where you live. In Australia you don't go to school until you're 15." I spoke calmly. Dudley had moved to Australia when he got married and had children, his wife had gotten a great job offer for down there.

"Harry, what do I do? I don't know anything about this!" shouted Dudley growing more tense.

"Come up here for new years eve. We always have a party, and you've never even been here before! Come see everyone, it'll be fun." I said encouragingly.

"I'll talk to Margret." stated Dudley with no emotion what so ever.

"Okay then, send me an ow-, I mean call me on this thing and we'll make all the arrangements."

He hung up and I put the phone down on my desk and hurried back to Christmas dinner.

Benjamin's P.O.V

Christmas dinner finished hours ago, and all of the kids were downstairs in the arcade playing all of these cool muggle games that I remember playing before even going to Hogwarts. I had just finished an intense game of Pac Man and I realized that I was extremely tired.

"I'm going to sleep. Night" I said walking out of the door not waiting for a reply. I dragged myself up the stairs down a few hallways and into my room. It looked like a tornado hit from all of the stuff that was laying around. I climbed over a pile of clothes to get to my pajamas. After doing so I threw my self into my freshly made bed, probably Dobby's doing. He was a good elf, helped in the kitchen sometimes, but he was a paid, free elf. He only worked for the Potters, he wasn't enslaved. But before I could even think of anything else my body drifted into a deep sleep, one that I wished I had never gone into."Benjamin. Come and get me!" giggled lily happily

I smiled and ran after Lily was a few feet ahead of me in the Potter garden behind the house.

"Come on slow poke!" she smiled

I smiled again and was now sprinting, the wind hitting my face.

"Lily, Lily, Lily!" where are you I said looking in every direction. Then I woke quickly, drool on my pillow and my face.

Lily's P.O.V

The next few days were pretty boring, Rose was always in the library, Hugo kept himself locked in his room with his potion books, Scorpious only came out of his room for meals and the use the bathroom, Albus, Teddy, and Benjamin were being their same idiotic selves, and everyone else kept themselves pretty occupied in one of the hundreds of rooms at my house.

I got an owl back from Tommy.

"_Lily, _

_Okay, I'll see you on January the second, at twelve Corraggio court. Happy New Year!_

_Tommy"_

He would be coming in just two days. I told my mom and she said that he should just bring all of his things with him to the house so he can just go to kings cross with us, but I didn't think it was such a good idea. But tonight my dad said someone unexpected would be coming, I still had no idea who it could be.

"Lily!" called Rose from outside my bedroom door.

"Come in."

"I heard your dad say that he was going to get someone from an airport. Who flies anywhere on an airplane if you're a wizard?" she asked

"I dunno, maybe it's not a wizard at all." I said sarcastically

"Wait, Lily, you could be right." she said with wide eyes.

"Don't be so thick." I said shoving the idea out f my head

"Fine, suit yourself, but where's the nearest airport?""I dunno. Ask Benjamin's mom, she flew here." I said

She hurried out of the room and left me alone sitting on my bed with a transfiguration book in my hands.

"I'M HOME!" screamed my dad.

I ran out of the library and down the stairs only to see my dad standing there with three people that were the most unlikely candidates to be spending the holidays with. When Benjamin saw them he just froze in his tracks stopping his conversation with Teddy, whose hair was now red.

"Who died?" I asked seriously. That's the only occasion we ever saw the Dursley's. No one answered.

"JAMES GET DOWN HERE!" shouted my mother emerging from the kitchen with Astoria

*CRACK James was now standing next to me, and giving the look on Barbra Dursley's face she had never seen magic being done before.

"Welcome." said my mom with a bright smile on her face. She had just emerged from the kitchen with a green long sleeves. Her wand was in her hand, she was either cleaning up, or cooking with Astoria "Lets get your bags up to your room."

"Dobby." said my mom promptly. *CRACK "Yes mistress?"

"Please help Albus take the Dursley's bags."

Dobby nodded and snapped his fingers and half of the suit cases were now floating.

"Albus, the other half please?" said my mother sweetly, a warm smile still placed on her face. Albus ripped his wand out of his front pocket and gave it a slight flick and now the rest of the bags were floating as well. He started towards the large entrance stairs but then the bags dropped. My mom had her oak wand out as well and obviously did the counter spell.

"Don't be lazy Albus, besides you still have another year." smirked my mom

Me, my dad and Teddy all his a laugh, and the Dursley's still looked horrified.

"Hugo! Don't you dare!" screamed Rose while chasing after him past the third floor staircase.

"ROSE! HUGO! STOP IT!" screamed uncle Ron "Put your wands away." he said calmly

They both grunted and parted ways. I heard screams to my left, everyone else must've been in the movie room watching something.

"Well this is Potter Manor." said my dad trying to break the awkward silence. "Lily, why don't you take Amanda up to her room?" said my mom. I nodded and motioned for her to follow me to the right and up the spiral staircase closer to the guest rooms.

Harry's P.O.V

"What was that _thing?_" asked Dudley disgustedly

"That _thing_ is a house elf, and that_ thing_ has a name. It's Dobby, and he can help you out while you're here, incase you get lost." I said sarcastically. I am an adult now, and me and Dudley have worked things out but he still ruined my life for eleven years, and my summer holidays for seven

"How could you afford_ this?_" He asked looking around at the gigantic house around him, obviously dumbfounded.

"Well, the house was my fathers, and it was left to me when he died." I stated clearly.

"What about all this stuff?" asked his wife Barbra

"My parent's didn't leave me with nothing." I said Ginny smiled. My parents had left me with millions, and I also got Sirius's house, and all of his family funds. That of course added to the sum

"But how? You were dirt poor when you lived with us."

"Well, it wasn't muggle money, it was wizard money." I said as if it should have been obvious

"_Muggle?" _asked Barbra

"Muggle means someone non-magical." added Ginny still listing to the conversation. Astoria had left to finish the cooking.

There was more of an awkward silence then before.

"_STUPEFY!" _screamed Hugo as he was running past us

"_PROTEGO!"_ shouted Rose who was following

Ginny had her wand out chasing them.

"_EXPELLIARMUS!" _pointing her wand at Hugo

"Now Rose, not now. If you're going to do that with Hugo go upstairs in the safe room. How many times do I have to tell you! If your family didn't work for the ministry you guys would be in SO much trouble. Now go.""Kay Aunt Ginny." smiled Rose running with Hugo up the stairs and the right and then the left, then running out of sight.

"Well, how about we show you to your rooms?" I turned to see both Dudley and Barbra looking scared out of their minds.

"Don't worry, they won't fight anyone whose unarmed." I said reassuringly.

Lily's P.O.V

When we got to Amanda's room she sat on her bed looking miserable.

"Why are you guys here anyway?" I asked.

"Don't know." she said shrugging her shoulders. "Where's the nearest bathroom?"

"Right across the hall and to the right." I said

She left the room leaving me alone. I still had no answer on why she was here. Her dad always hated my dad because he was magic. They made amends, but part of him still didn't like that because he wasn't open minded. I left the room to go to the safe room to practice my Patronus.

"And this is your room." said my dad from down the hallway

"And where is Amanda?" questioned Barbra.

"She's in this room." I chimed in

She nodded and went into her own room with Dudley shutting the door behind her.

I caught up to my dad a few minutes later, he was in his office, I saw him on my way to practice.

"Dad, why are they here?" I asked from outside the door

"Shut the door behind you." he said as I entered the room.

"Lily, they are here because Amanda might be a witch."

I stared blankly. "But she's fourteen already, wouldn't they know at age eleven?"

"No, they do things differently in Australia. But if she is a witch I'm going to catch her up on everything, then talk to McGonagall and ask to have her admitted as a fifth year next year. I'll use all of your old books, and I'll have Hugo teach her potions." he said quietly as if someone was going to hear through the thick wooden doors."Oh." was all I could say before leaving

"But you mustn't say anything, we don't want to scare her. When she's all settled I'm going to bring her into the safe room and have her just flick my wand. If something happens, then we know." he said again

"How long are they staying?" I asked

"Dudley works from home, some weird muggle thing, and his wife took a week off from work, so she's leaving in a week. But I don't know about Dudley or Amanda." he answered

I nodded again and left the room immediately after shutting the door behind me.

Barbra's P.O.V

"_What are these_ _people?" _I asked disgustedly

Dudley was hesitant to answer

"Dudley! Answer me!" I shouted

"Well….." he said looking at the floor, "They're magic."

"They're _what?_"

"Magic. Do you want me to spell it out for you?" he snapped

"Why did you bring us here, we could have been at the Sydney opera house right now!"

"Well, I think Amanda's one of them." he whispered

"Impossible. Neither of us our." I added not trying to think of her holding a silly piece of wood.

"Doesn't matter. Harry told me that one of his best friends is magic, she was born from normal people."

"Don't be so thick. I'm going to the wash room. Don't be here when I get back!" I stomped away those being the last words spoken between me and Dudley for the remainder of the afternoon.

Lily's P.O.V

When I got into the safe room it was deserted. All of the boys were outside flying on their broom's, and all of the girls were testing out hair charms for tonight's party.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _I yelled thinking of my new broom

I wispy silver light appeared then it formed a wolf it was running around the perimeter of the room as if it was guarding me from something.

"Is that real!" squealed Amanda

The silver wolf disappeared, and I turned to see Amanda staring there looking afraid

"Oh, no, it's a Patronus." I said calmly with a smile on my face.

"A what?" she asked

"It's basically a protector." I answered

"Doesn't look like it could do much, it's just a silvery mist." she added trying to hold back a laugh.

This made me angry, what did she know, she was only a muggle anyway. But how could I prove her wrong, patronus's were used to fight of dementors.

"DAD!" I shouted. He cam rushing in from his office down the hall.

"What's the matter!" he looked around the room as if something was happening.

"Nothing's wrong. I was just practicing my Patronus for our O.W.L's and Amanda came in. She doesn't think a patronus could really protect against much."

My dad eyed her, then they were drawn to the closet across the room. "Lily, do you remember how I taught you how to do a patronus third year?" he asked

"Yea, we used a bogg-. Oh." I said smiling. "Dad would you do the honors?"

"Why, it would be my pleasure." he smiled

He walked towards the closet pulling out a gigantic box that was rattling continually. "Ready Lily?"

"Ready." he opened the box and I thought of a dememntor, a big scary dark dementor, and one appeared 10 feet in front of me.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ I screamed, and the silver wolf came out of my wand tip again. It charged for the dementor, the light it gave of was magnificent. The dementor cowered in fear retreating to the box, leaving us alone with my wolf that was now slowly disappearing. Amanda looked dumbfounded.

"Good job Lily," smiled my dad, "That has to be one of the best that you've done."

"Thanks." I blushed

I remembered what my dad said about Amanda, how she might be a muggle born, and he wanted her to try out magic. I started walking towards her, and I pretended to trip on the floor. I let my black wooden wand fall gracefully out of my hand and right towards her feet.

"Can I have that?" I asked pointing at my wand

She was hesitant to speak, still looking bewildered by what had just happened. She picked it up looking curious, and she flicked it over to me, probably now knowing that she could actually do some major damage. When she did so she knocked down a defense against the dark arts book off the shelf. I stared at my dad, as he was approaching her slowly.

"I think your shelf is crooked." she said going to hand me back my wand

"Amanda, could you do that again?" he asked curiously

" I don't see why not, I can't do anything, I'm not like you guys." she said shrugging her shoulders

She gave the wand another flick and a few more books flew off the shelves, hitting the chairs and table that was stationed in the corner next to a radio. Her eyes grew wide.

"Lily, stop doing that!" she squealed.

"I didn't do anything!" I argued

"Amanda there's something I need to tell you." added my dad. "Follow me."

She threw my wand at me following my dad out of the room.

"Lily! Zere you are! I Vas lookeing for you!" shouted Dominique from down the hall.

"I'm here." I smiled waiting at the door of the bathroom for Dominique

"Come! Ve 'ave t'ought of ze best 'air charm for you!" she smiled. I noticed her accent was much heavier then Victorie's and Louis's.

"I dunno, I was just gonna braid it." I said shrugging. I never liked doing my hair. It was naturally straight, or I braided it, or it went up in a ponytail or bun. The only thing I really did do was put on jewelry, I loved jewelry

"Don't you vant to look good for Benjemin?" she asked

"It's just Benjamin." I said laughing

"Oh really? I've seen ze vay 'e looks at you zo." she said giving me the I think you're lying Weasley eyes.

"Were just friends, I promise." I said holding out my pinky. She slapped it away

"You can't make a promies on something zat iz a lie." she said smirking. "Now come!" she dragged me away to go to the mini salon a few hallways away.

"Lily it looks so pretty!" squealed Rose looking from me to Victorie, who was the one who did my hair.

"Let me see it then!" I said nervously

The turned my chair around and I looked in the mirror. My long luscious blonde hair had been curled to perfection, some being pinned back. A few fell graciously around my face, and my bangs had been brought up into a pouf, and no matter how much I moved it wouldn't come out."What charm did you use!" I asked

"Zat's a secret." winked Victorie

I smiled back and returned quickly to the mirror. "How long have you guys been practicing this in here?"

"Only a few hours." shrugged Rose

"Vat are you veering?" asked Dominique

"I was just going to wear this." I said looking down at my black jeans and white shirt

"Absolutely not." said Rose disapprovingly.

"Come Dominique, let's find something." said Victorie

"What's wrong with my outfit." I asked angrily

"You have guest coming and it's New Years eve!" said Rose as if the answer was so obvious

"So! It's comfortable!" I argued

"Lily, comfortable doesn't count. You have such pretty clothes in your gigantic closet. You don't wear any of them!" she said

"Who cares!" I shouted "I wear my robes during school, so that eliminates majority of the year!"

"What about on the weekends? And what about holidays?" she asked

"I dunno, I just don't wear them, I don't think it's necessary."

"You are impossible Lily Potter." she smiled

"Well…." I smirked.

"If you don't start wearing them I'm defiantly going to hex you, so think wisely when you're repacking your trunk." she smiled.

"I like this one the best." said Rose

"I agree." added Victorie

"Okay, zis one it iz." smiled Dominique

They handed me a bright purple chiffon shirt, a tight black pencil skirt, and black high healed booties.

They also handed me a long black diamond heart charm necklace, and diamond earrings.

"Where did you guys find all of this stuff?" I asked looking at the unfamiliar clothes.

"In your closet." answered Victorie

"See! You don't even know half of the things that you have!" announced Rose

"I'm not wearing this." I answered

"Yes you are. Go change." Said Victorie, her accent was fading greatly

"But-"

"No buts lily!" argued Rose shoving me to the nearest bathroom.

*DING DONG

"Lily, let's go!" squealed Rose pulling me towards the stairs. I tripped with every step I took

"Do I have to?" I groaned

"Yes, you have to now lets go!"

"Hello Kingsley." smiled my mother warmly, she motioned him to come in and join the party. A few of my dad and uncle Ron's ministry friends were already here.

"Hello Kingsley." I smiled walking towards him slowly to give him a hug."Lily Potter, you look so beautiful." he said in his raspy voice.

"Thank you." I blushed

"You have to be careful what you are your family do you know! If I wasn't close with your family, and I wasn't minister of magic, you guys would e straight in Azkaban.

"I know." I said wearily looking down at the floor

"Well, nothing to worry about, you've always got me." he smiled I smiled back weakly and he went in to enjoy the party.

Benjamin's P.O.V

"Mate, do we have to go down?" moaned Teddy who was intensely staring out the window

"Yea, sorry mate." said Albus

"Let's go then and get it over with." I said wearily

We all walked from Teddy's bedroom silently, and went to join the rest of the party. I spotted a beautiful blonde girl at the foot of the stairs talking to Kingsley. I couldn't see who she was from this far. As we got closer and closer I realized who it was. It was Lily. She looked so different with her hair, and make up done. She was even dressed nicer then usual wearing heals. We got down stairs and the bell rang repeatedly, and more and more people joined in the celebration.

"Now that about everyone's here, we can eat." smiled flicking her wand to show an assortment of food on an enormous table.

*DING DONG

"That's weird, I thought everyone was here." said Teddy

"Yeah me too."

Lily's P.O.V

Since I was near the door already still saying hi to some guests I decided to open it. To my utter surprise Kacee Benjamin's girlfriend was standing in the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked surprised

"I was invited. My parents friends offered to let me come tonight. They are also letting me stay the next two nights because my parents aren't going to be able to bring me to kings cross on Tuesday." she answered nastily. "What are you doing here? Sneak in did you?" she added sniggering

"I _live here that you very much." I answered through my clenched teeth_

_I noticed her parents standing by the gate, and her trunk by her leg._

"_You live here?" she asked looking white in the face_

"_Isn't that what I said?" I growled_

_She ignored my last comment and pushed me out of the way entering the house and going to the left. Her parents didn't follow. I didn't want to look at her so I decided to walk back to the party area. Music was now playing while everyone was sitting at tables that were just conjured. All of the things in the big living room were moved out so that we would have room._

"_Lily!" someone called I turned around to see Benjamin standing there with two plates of food in his hand_

"_For me?" I asked _

"_Yea." he smiled_

"_Thanks." I smiled back taking a plate of food from his hand and I let him lead me to a table. Everyone else was still online getting food._

"_Lily, you look beautiful tonight." he said looking at the floor_

_He took me completely be surprise._

"_Oh, uhm, thanks." I said shoving a fork full of pasta into my mouth_

_I noticed Amanda was sitting at a table with her parents, alone. I got up and started towards her."Where are you going?" asked Benjamin_

"_Don't worry I'll be back."_

_I made it to her table and tapped her on the shoulder._

"_Do you want to come and sit with us?" I asked smiling_

"_Uhmm, sure I guess." she went to get up from her table and her mother shot me the dirtiest look._

_I just smiled and led Amanda to where we were sitting. _

"_Amanda this is Benjamin, Benjamin this is Amanda." I said happily_

"_Hi!" he beamed. She smiled back comfortably, and took the seat to my left, Benjamin at my right._

_Everyone was starting to come back to the table with plates filled with all different types of food. It was a good night, and everyone was getting along, even Albus and Scorpious. I guess they made amends, but no one dare ask what happened._

"_BENJAMIN!" squealed Kacee with a smile on her face._

_He looked away from Rose, who he was having a conversation with and looked at the face of his horrid girlfriend._

_Amanda nudged Victorie. "Who is that?" she asked_

"_I 'ave no idea." she answered looking as confused at her._

_Benjamin was still sitting down looking absolutely shocked._

"_No hello?" she asked with a fake pouty face on_

"_What are you doing here?" asked Albus with a disgusted look on his face._

"_I was invited, how about you?" she said sarcastically. "did you sneak in here, surely you had to, you're parents can't be friends with these people." she said giving Benjamin a look saying did-I-do-good look_

_Albus laughed._

"_What are you laughing at?" she asked_

" _Well, the funny thing is I didn't sneak in."_

"_Oh so you ere invited as a charity case?" she asked smiling_

"_No I wasn't, but I thought you were."_

"_What? Of course not. But you still haven't answered my question"_

"_Oh well, my parents own this place." he said sarcastically. "And from what I've heard, you are the charity case here."_

"_I don't believe you." she said her face turning red_

"_You don't have to, believe what you want! But don't bother us, go off and go meet some new people. And by the way you and Benjamin, well actually, there isn't anymore you and Benjamin. Run along!" he smiled_

_I held back a laugh with the best of my ability and turned my head to look at everyone else who obviously didn't have as much will power as I did. Everyone was laughing at her and she stomped off towards a table of other kids who were all other invited guests._

"_That was priceless!" wailed Scorpios between breaths_

_*DING DONG_

"_I'll go get it." I said still laughing and getting up_

"_I'll come with you." said Benjamin_

_We got up and went to the still laughing uncontrollably._

_I opened the door to see the person who I expected even less to show up then Kacee. It was Tommy,_

"_LILY!" he smiled_

_A/N: Thank you so much for reading! You guys are so wonderful, and I love you all! I should be updating more next week considering I have off from school. Don't forget to rate and review! (:_


	12. HP:The Next Generation:Dear Father

A/N :I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO THE WONDERFUL J.K ROWLING. THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY! & You guys have honestly been amazing 3 I love you all so much, and sorry this is kinda short, I'll probably update two more times this week. Keep reading reviewing rating, and enjoying !3

"Tommy?" I asked making sure my eyes weren't deceiving me

"What are you doing here?" questioned Benjamin

"I couldn't wait to see you!" he smiled suggestively at me

"Tommy I told you tomorrow. Tonight just isn't the best.." I tried to say as politely as I could

"In other words, leave." added Benjamin nastily obviously acting as Albus because he wasn't present at the moment

"Can't."

"And why not?" I asked my anger coming through my normally calm voice. I hated when people barged in, and tonight was number two.

"Just can't. Can I come in it's cold out." he said already walking in the house

"You really need to leave." I said blocking his way towards the next room

"Oh lighten up Lily!" he smiled now taking off his jacket and throwing it at Dobby rudely

"Tommy!" I shouted"What? And have you got any food, I'm starving!"

"Lily, he's not leaving." sighed Benjamin

"Lily, we need you in her-." said my mom noticing Tommy.

"Whose your friend?" she smiled

"He's Tommy, and he was just leaving." I said showing a fake smile

"Nonsense! Come in Tommy, Lily is sitting at the back table over there with all of her friends. But Lily we need to introduce you to some people. Benjamin why don't you bring him in sweetie?" she smiled

"Okay ." he sighed

She dragged me into the main dining room towards a group of people that I haven't seen before.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mason this is my daughter Lily, and my two sons Albus and James."

"Hello." all of us said at the same time.

"Lovely to meet you." smiled Mrs. Mason

We nodded not knowing what else to say

"And I'm Mr. Mason." said the man holding his hand out to James

He shook it firmly, "Now if you excuse us, we have to return to our table, we have to finish eating." said James in a very Adult voice

"Enjoy your evening." I added as we were walking away.

"Who was that?" whispered Albus

"He's running for minister." snarled James more loudly

"He's what!" I exclaimed

"I'll explain later." growled James

"Do zou guys vant to go watc a movie?" asked Louis noticing how everyone was done with dinner

"Zoundz good." said Dominique looking around noticing that no one was objecting.

"Lead the way." smiled Tommy

We were all walking away when Albus pulled on my arm.

"What is _he_ doing here?" snarled Albus

"He just showed up and mom invited him in." I complained. He was as unwanted here tonight by me as he was Albus.

"Whatever." he muttered before joining back up with the group to go watch the movie.

Alistar's P.O.V

_Father, _

_I haven't heard back from you for days. If you get this tell mother I said thank you for all of the gifts. They were lovely. I especially liked your book, "Dark Arts : Intermediate levels." it has really showed me what I can do to reek havoc on this place. Thanks again, and after the holidays I'll tell you how everything went down with the two boys. I expect Scorpius will tell me all about it when he comes back on Tuesday. By father _

_Your son,_

_Alistar_

_P.S I expect to go forward with the plan within the next two weeks. You'll be hearing from me. And make sure that Mr. Drax gets the job as headmaster, and not just some good for nothing mud blood, blood traitor, or other filth. Do this under any circumstance. Bye again. _

A/N: Again, I'm sorry that this was short and kind of crappy, expect a few more updates again this week! (:


	13. Hp:The Next Generation:Why Am I In Here?

A/N: Sorry there wasn't an update. I'll try to write as much as I can on the family desktop(: I'm getting a new laptop in December for Christmas, so expect lots of updates then!(:

Lily's P.O.V

"Lily! Come on countdown's starting!" shouted Stephanie as she followed everyone else out of the movie room down the hall and to the dining room.

I stayed in my chair unable to move. Not even twenty minutes ago Kames explained to me why Kingsley might not be minister anymore.

"They think he's to….involved." said James angrily

I shuttered. Kingsley was the best minister we've probably ever had.

"Lily."

I looked up letting my mind go free of the thought.

"Oh, hi Benjamin." I said with a forced small smile on my face.

"Come on!" he urged "Countdown's starting." He put his hand out and I took it.

I smiled at him as he dragged me along.

We joined the rest of the group just in time to say "5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Everyone was kissing their special someone except for me, Benjamin, Stephanie, and a furious looking Kacee. Albus was kissing some random girl who was invited to the party, the same thing for Scorpious.

"Happy new-year." Smiled Benjamin as he nudged me playfully.

"Happy new-year." I smiled back looking into his eyes. I couldn't help but notice I had this weird urge to just kiss him. I shook my head and looked at everyone else.

"What do you guys want to do now that it's 2023?" I smiled

"Zleep!" giggled Dominique

"I'm up for that." Added Scorpious

"Agreed." Stated Victorie

"Me too. I'm exhausted." Interjected Stephanie.

"I still need a room." Said Kacee demandingly

"I'll show you your room." Said Albus with a smirk on his face He walked towards a small closet in the foyar. "You can sleep in here." He smiled

"Funny." She said with a disgusted look on her face.

"I'll show you your room." Said James regretfully

"Goodnight." Said Louis

Everyone said goodnight to each other. It left me, Hugo, Benjamin, and Tommy.

"I'm gonna go to the library." Said Hugo walking away

I waited until he was gone to say anything.

"What's with him?" I asked curiously

"I dunno, he's my best mate and I don't even know." Said Benjamin sort of sadly

"Well, I'm gonna get going, it was good seeing you Lily." Smiled Tommy

"Oh, okay." I said

"Lily?" called my dad.

"Over here." I replied loudly

He made his way over through a crowd of people.

"Happy New-Year sweetie." He smiled when he finally got over.

"You too dad." I said giving him a hug.

"Happy New-Year Benjamin." He smiled bringing him into a hug too.

"Yeah, you too Mr. Potter."

Tommy turned around after getting his coat from Dobby the house elf "By again Lily, and thanks-." He stopped, and stared at my dad.

"Oh my god." He whispered "You're Harry Potter."

"Yeah that's me." Stated my dad awkwardly

"Lily, how do you know him!" he asked his eyes wild with curiosity

"He's my dad." I said casually forgetting that not many people knew who my dad was at Hogwarts. To many people hate him.

"Oh." He said looking around crazily

"Well, goodnight Tommy." I said pushing him towards the door, and right out shutting the door right behind him.

"Wonder where he's staying." Said Benjamin looking at the door curiously

"Probably somewhere in town." I shrugged.

"Yeah. Well, you wanna play Wizard chess?" he smiled

"Sure. Your room? Or mine?" I asked

"It doesn't matter." He shrugged

"Well, you got a new set in your room for Christmas, so let's go there."

"Okay." And with that we walked up the stairs together and to his room

"Benjamin?" called Albus

I awoke abruptly looking around. I wasn't in my room, or in my pajamas. I was in Benjamin's bed alone. I crawled to the end of the bed and looked over. Benjamin was sleeping on the floor.

"Benjamin." I whispered he didn't even flinch

"Ben, if you don't open the door I'll unlock it for you. Dude, you need to wake up." Said Albus impatiently

I grabbed a pillow from the head of the bed and threw it at him.

"Owwh! Lil-"

"SHHHHHH!" I cut him off and pointed to the door.

"What?" he said

"It's Albus!" I whispered.

"Benjamin, I'm not kidding, it's two in the afternoon. I'll give you until the count of three."

"Yeah, I'm awake, I'm awake." He said loudly with fear in his voice.

"Okay. And have you seen Lily?" he asked

"Uhmm, No must be out riding her broom or something." He improvised.

There was no answer after that and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Why am in here?" I asked angrily after we were sure Albus was gone.

"Last night after we played Chess we were lying down and talking. You just fell asleep and I didn't want to bother you." He said innocently

"Oh. Thanks then." I said "I better sneek back into my room and change into pajamas and hide in my closet and look like I couldn't decide what to wear." I laughed

"Okay." He said getting up and going towards the bathroom in nothing but boxers.

"And you can put some pants on." I giggled then walked out of his room

Hermionie's P.O.V

"Hermionie, this came for you, it's from the ministry." Said my loving husband Ron

I got up and ran towards the letter that he was holding.

I read it quickly and carefully.

"Oh. My. God." I whispered

"HARRRRYYYY!" I screamed

A/N: Hope you enjoyed (: Don't forget to Rate & Review. Next chapter should be up tonight or tomorrow!


	14. HP:The Harlington Academy

A/N: Read, Review, & Enjoy! You guys are amazing!

Harry's P.O.V

"Well, we can't let them go back, but we can't make it look like they're being yanked out because of the new headmaster." I said calmly

"Harry, who is this guy anyway?" Hermionie asked nervously

"Well, there's a group of people from France, they call themselves "faiseur de bons."

"That means maker of good." Said Fleur

"Well, they can't be that bad then, can they?" asked Ron nervously

"Their definition of good is different then ours. They hate half bloods, and muggle borns, they think they're "Filth". I replied in a disgusted voice. "They hate all people of those kinds, and they will stop at NOTHING to get rid of them, they think they're clensing the world of all bad."

"That's horrible!" said Dudley

"See, there kind are nothing but horrible people." Spat Barbra

"Oh stop it." Snarled Madison,

Dudley looked at the floor obviously embarrassed about his wife's actions.

"Everyone stop." Said the quiet, nervous voice of Astoria.

"I know what these people are capable of. Hogwarts is not safe with McGonagall gone." Added Draco

"It isn't. I've fought against these people, they're brutal. The person, Drax, his name is down as an informant in the aurora office, but all of the information is all horrible. Kingsley doesn't want me to take his name off of the list because he is afraid it will start even more trouble." I said wearily

"Vell, What are we going to do?" asked Fleur nervously

"Keep your children in Beuxbatons, we'll have to go check out that muggle school that Madison looked at." I said sadly

"Bloody hell." Said Ron under his breath

"Well, my Stephanie isn't going anywhere where, people like you go." Said Barbra disgustedly

"Oh shut up Barbra." Said Dudley

"So it's settled, well say that we're moving and pull them out of Hogwarts in the middle of January." I said sternly everyone looked at me nervously.

"It's the only option." Said Angelina reassuring me.

"Yeah, well, let's go tell the kids that." Sighed Astoria

Lily's P.O.V

"I'M NOT GOING TO A MUGGLE SCHOOL." I screamed angrily

"Lily-" started my mom

"No, just don't I'm not going!"

"You have to." Said my dad sadly

"And why is that?" growled Albus angrily

"There's going to be a new headmaster tomorrow. He's not a good person, it's going to be like your mothers sixth year all over again." Answered my father sadly. My mother shuttered and tears were welling up in her eyes. No one said anything for a long time.

"Lily, it's what's best. You don't want to go through what I did. There will probably be fighting, and we don't want any of you there."

I looked up at her sad pleading eyes.  
>"Fine." I said angrily<p>

All of the adults had finished telling their own children while Kacee was upstairs clueless as to what was happening. Benjamin sat next to me and put his arm around me comfortingly.

"I don't want to go." I sobbed finally letting out a cry

"I know. Me either." He said sadly, "But we'll be okay, I promise."

"Okay." I said again nuzzling my way even closer to his unusually warm body.

"Let's go pack for school." He said taking his arm off of me and leading me down the hall to the left, up the stairs, and to my room.

We were all waving out of the compartment window to our parents who we would be seeing in two weeks time.

"I can't believe this is our last time on this train." I said sadly

"I know, and it's our O.W.L year." Sighed Rose

"Kingsley's going to let you guys take the O.W.L's at the ministry when Hogwarts is taking theirs. Kingsley's going to come to out new school every so often to see us and teach us." Said Hugo

"How do you know that?" asked Rose angrily. She always like to know more then everyone else.

"I heard mom and dad talking to Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny talking last night when I was in the library." Replied Hugo

"Why have you been isolation yourself." I asked wishing I hadn't. Hugo obviously saw that oh-my-god-i-shouldn't-have-said-that look on my face.  
>"No, it's okay. I was researching stuff. I thought that Scorpious might have been cursed. And he was. No big deal, let's just not talk about it."<p>

The rest of the ride back to Hogwarts was silent.

"We've stopped, let's go." Said Rose We all followed her faming red hair around and all the way to the carriages that "pulled themselves".

"Everyone in!" announced Rose in her motherly tone. The carriage ride was boring, and when we got up to the front gate I felt a weird presence.

"Why is it so cold?" I asked hurrying to get inside

"No idea." Answered Kacee obviously feeling the same way

We proceeded right into the great hall to join everyone else who was arriving, and everyone who stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays.

"Welcome back!" said professor McGonagall. "Now, some of you are not aware that this will be my last night here at Hogwarts. You're new head master, Professor Drax, will be taking over tomorrow." She pointed to a sinister looking man next to her. He had jet black hair, high check bones, and eyes that looked dead.

"By Benjamin." I said as I was walking out of the great hall and to the Gryffindor common room.

"Bye." He smiled and we parted ways and I ran up many turning staircases not have been able to locate Abby.

"Zere you are!" smiled Abby who was sitting next to the fire place with a big black book.

"It's good to see you." I smiled as I made my way over to her to give her a hug

"You too." She replied

"Well, I'm going to go to sleep, I'm exsausted. Night." And with that I walked up the girls dormitories.

Ginny's P.O.V

"What's the name of the school again?" I asked Harry for probably the hundredth time today

"The Harlington Academy." He replied "It's named after a famous muggle."

I nodded my head walking up the big, beautiful landscaped pathway to the front door. The building was bigger then any muggle school I've ever seen or heard of, but not nearly as large as Hogwarts. Harry pressed the buzzer next to the door. Madison, Draco, George, Angelina, Percy, Audrey, Ron, Hermionie, Astoria, and Dudley were all by our sides.

A woman came to the door with a friendly smile on her face.

"Welcome to the Harlington Academy. How many children will you be admitting?" she asked politely

"There will be twelve children admitted today." I answered

"Okay, well you all know tuition is expensive. Yes?" she said motioning us to follow her in to there entrance which was as beautiful as the outside.

"Yes, we're all aware." Answered Draco looking angry

"It will be 6,330.92 Pounds per child." She said with her smiled still plastered on her face.

"Money isn't an obstacle." Said Harry

"Okay then, if you follow me this way we can go to the dormitories."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Might update again tomorrow!


	15. Hp:The Next Generation:One Last Time

A/N: Thanks for reading, rating and reviewing yesterday! You guys are the best, hope you enjoy!

Ginny's P.O.V

"These are far to small." I complained in a whisper to Astoria, Angelina, Audrey, and Hermione. The boys went off with another male tour guide to see the boys' dormitories

"I agree," Said Angelina giving a foul look around.

"And there's only two girls per room!" added Hermione noticing two twin beds against either wall.

"Excuse me," I interrupted the women talking about the dormitories procedures.

"Yes?" she turned to look at me

"Are there rooms that accommodate more girls?" I asked sweetly

"Well, we have a larger room that accommodates three girls, but it doesn't depend on what _you_ like, it's what year they are." She said a little anger appearing in her voice

"Oh. Okay, and how many spots do you have open for the girls?" asked Angelina

"Well, we have three fifteen year old spots, and two sixteen year old spots." She answered again

"That's perfect." Said Angelina

"Well, how would the girls be separated?" asked Astoria

"Two fifteen year old girls would get one room, and the other girl would get put with a room mate. The two oldest girls would get to share a room." She answered her smile slowly disappearing.

"There are absolutely no rooms that have three beds?" I asked desperately

"No." she answered coldly. "If there was I would have said so, wouldn't I have." She spat her smile completely disappearing.

I looked at the others for helped but they were all to busy thinking about how the girls would be split.

"Now if we continue out, well be going to see some of the class rooms, and we'll meet some teachers." She said her smile reappearing

Lily's P.O.V

"Can someone remind me what the three unforgivable curses are?" asked Professor Lovegood in her whimsical voice

Rose's hand shot up in the air, "Yes Miss. Weasley?"

"The killing curse, the imperious curse, and the circuitous curse." She answered

"Okay, good, now don't forget, your chapter summary is due on Friday!" she said as the bell rang

"Lily, want to go to the library and start our essays?" asked Rose all too cheerfully

"I need to find Tristan and tell him I quite." I answered gloomily

She nodded her head and went to the left while I went right and walked slowly to the common room.

When I finally arrived at the common room Tristan was sitting on the couch looking frustrated with a quill and piece of parchment in front of him.

"Tristan?" I asked He looked up,

"What?" he said angrily

"I just came to tell you I can't play Quidditch." I answered sadly looking at the floor

"You're kidding right?" he said while getting up.

"No, I can't, go find yourself a new seeker." I said sadly tears welling up in my eyes

"You can't be doing this to me Lily. You're the best keeper Gryffindor's seen in ages." He said his eyes softening to a pleading look

"She said she can't do it." Came a voice from the corner

"Stay out of this Albus, you didn't even make the team." She spat

"I'm kinda glad, no captain should be this horrid to people. I wouldn't want to play for you anyway." He sneered back getting up from a chair that was facing the fire place  
>"Whatever Potter." He sneered and walked away to the boy dormitories.<p>

"Thanks." I murmured with a smile

"Yeah." He nodded

"Have you heard from Mom and Dad?" I asked in a whisper

"Yeah, they said that the rooms are small, but the school is nice, nothing compared to here of course. But we have to go, they said it's going to be extremely out of the ordinary, but we need to push through. We can't use ANY magic around muggles, or use magical terms if we want to fit it."

"Okay." I nodded sadly "Are me Rose and Molly going to share?" I asked

"No…." he answered as if he didn't want to be the one to tell me. "You're sharing with a muggle girl I think her name was Amy."

"What?" I said

"Don't make me say it again." He said

"Fine!" I said Angrily I stormed to the stairs to the girls dormitories.

"Lily wait!" said Albus following me to the stairs and attempting to run up. The stairs magically turned into a slide and we both fell down.  
>"Now look at what you did." I said angrily<p>

"Lily, just relax, you'll be fine."

"Whatever," I said before going out of the portrait to the fat lady making sure to slam it hard when I left.

"Lily, don't be mad at Albus, he was just relaying a message." Said Lucy

"I guess." I mumbled playing with my mashed potatoes that were piled high on my plate

"Talk to him later in the common room." said Hugo while shoving a large piece of roast beef in his mouth.

I nodded eating the rest of my dinner silently while everyone was muttering about the new school we were going to.

"I'm going to bed." I announced. I got up from the table and made my way out of the great hall catching Benjamin's eyes at the Ravenclaw table before I left. He gave me a small smile and got up from the table and followed me out.

"Are you okay?" he asked sweetly

"Not at all." I replied letting out a little sob

"It's going to get better." He smiled reassuringly

"How, we're not going to learn any new magic, we're not going to get to play Quidditch anymore either. Nothing could get worse, I love it here, I don't want to leave on Saturday." I cried

"It's okay Lils." He pulled me into a hug.

I cried even harder

"It's okay." He whispered "Why don't I bring you up to the Gryffindor common room?"

I nodded and we started up the grand staircase together.

Scorpious's P.O.V

"How was your holiday?' asked Scorpious for the thousandth time

"It was fine." I answered casually while I shoved mashed potatoes into my mouth

"Get into any fights?" he asked with a smirk on his face

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." He said turning away to look at another Slytherin.

Lily's P.O.V

"Thank you Benjamin."

"No problem." He answered standing awkwardly

I nodded not knowing what else to say.

"If you need me, you know when my free time is." He said

"Yeah." I answered, and then he pulled me into a tight hug. I squeezed him back, knowing he was the only one that was going to comfort me.

"Do you know where Teddy is going to school?" he asked

"I think with us, but he has been very persistent to stay here. My dad didn't want to upset him yet, so he's coming a few weeks later then us." I answered envying him.

"Well, goodnight then." He waved as he was running down the stairs

"_Abyssinian shrivelfig._" I announced loudly. The portrait of the fat lady swung open and I strolled in happier then I was in the great hall.

"Well, that was good today, you're the best class a Herbology teacher could ask for." smiled Professor Longbottom, "don't forget to study for the chapter 6 test tomorrow!" he shouted as everyone was leaving the green room.

"This snow is absolutely ridiculous." Complained Lucy

"I know." Replied Rose

"Let's go study for out Herbology test, it is that last one we'll be taking at Hogwarts this year." I said sadly

They both looked at me now knowing how to reply

"Okay, let's go to the common room though, Kacee has been at the library the past few days and it's annoying." Complained Rose

We walked through the snowy path back up to the Gryffindor common room. Tommy was sitting there writing something. When he saw me he looked up and smiled, but he didn't come over he continued to work.

"Okay, where do we start…" said Rose opening her Herbology textbook

"Please turn your animals into water goblets!" shouted Professor McGonagall. "I know, it's first year material but you never know what will be on your O.W.L's." Professor McGonagall was finishing out the week before retiring from her transfiguration post as well.

"Fera Verto." I whispered. My Parakeet turned into a full silver water goblet.

"Good job students, you are dismissed, enjoy your weekend."

I got up from my last transfiguration class and sighed. I was off to my last class of the day, Defense against the dark arts.

"Please pass forward your essays," Announced the pleasant voice of professor lovegood.

Everyone scrambled to get their essays together to pass them to the front of them room.

"Professor Lovegood, can I steal , Rose, and Molly from you please," Asked the new headmaster as he walked into the room.

"Of course headmaster." She answered

We all walked out of the room with our books knowing what was going to happen.

"Your parents are here," he said taking us to the front of the castle.

Tears were welling up in my eyes. I wouldn't even get to say goodbye to Abby who was my best friend since my first day at Hogwarts. She was in the infirmary from a Quidditch injury. She was the new Gryffindor seeker.

"Well, good luck at Beuxbatons." He smirked as we approached our parents.

We looked at him confused, but we finally caught on. Our parents must have said we are moving to France.

"Yeah, thanks." We all murmured

Albus, Hugo, Fred Jr., Lucy, Scorpious, Roxanne, and Benjamin all walked down different hallways toward us with sad looks on their faces as well.

"Thank you head master," Said my father through clenched teeth.

Benjamin's mother was looking around in awe; she had never been in Hogwarts before.  
>We all looked around one last time and walked out of the castle together, sadly.<p> 


	16. Hp:The Next Generation:What's a laptop?

A/N: Thank you guys for all the views & reviews, you are so fantastically brilliant I can't even find the proper words to describe my feelings! Well, enjoy!

Lily's P.O.V

Everyone was walking down the stairs to go to the gate out when we heard a large *CRACK. My dad whipped out his wand and we all followed, having our backs turned to each other making sure no angle was being missed.

"_Stupefy!__" _I shouted noticing a man raising his wand towards Madison Hughes.

"Lily don't!" called my father with a worried face on

More men started appearing out of thin air. The enchantments must have been lifted when McGonagall retired as headmistress.

They were all charging us flinging their wands, blue and green lights were flashing everywhere.

"_PROTEGO!__"_ yelled Benjamin at the same time to block a curse from a man coming towards us. There was about thirty people coming onto the group of us. Everyone was fighting with everyone. It was horrible, the fact that this was happening somewhere I loved and thought it was safe, was even worse.

"Ginny, get Madison outside!" screamed Draco. Mrs. Hughes was making her way into the castle anyway, but she was unarmed considering she was a muggle.

"tuer le sang de bourbe!" they shouted over and over and over

"Reducto!" I shouted knocking down a near by tree to take out a few of the horrid people. They were going towards Albus, Scorpious, and Hugo.

"CRUCIO!" yelled a man standing ten feet away from me. My knees buckled I felt as if my legs were breaking completely in half. My head was throbbing it felt like it was going to explode, I wanted to die, I just wanted him to kill me, just end my pain.

"Petrificus Totalus!" yelled Benjamin. The hurt suddenly stopped, I laid on the floor to recover for the pain. Benjamin was standing over the man with his wand to the other mans throat.

"Don't. This filth isn't worth going to Askaban." Spat Percy when the adults, and the rest of the kids stopped the other people.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Lucy

"An attack, and the headmaster is no where to be seen." Spat my dad angrily. "Ginny, Astoria, you take Madison and the kids back to the house, NOW." Shouted Draco

"Mr. Potter, what did he say, when he spoke in a different language."

"It was nothing."

"Tell me, please?" he begged.

"He said..Well, kill the mud blood," Sneered my father. He hated that term. His mother was a muggle born, and so was one of his child hood best friends, now my aunt Hermionie.

Benjamin was silent.

"Where are they going now?" Rose pleaded

"Azkaban, for life. They attacked us with no cause, and they were fighting to kill. Also they attacked a muggle." Answered Draco 

"I can't believe that just happened." I whispered burying my face in my hands, shuttering at the thought of the pain inflicted on me through a curse.

"I know." Answered Rose tenser then I've ever seen her.

"Did anyone get hurt?" asked Scorpious

I just looked at the floor, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"Lily did." Answered Benjamin looking pissed beyond all belief.

"What happened?" urged Lucy almost falling of the slippery leather chair she was sitting on

"It was nothing." I lied

"Lily," Benjamin lifted up my face, my eyes must have been showing the picture over and over to him. "It was not nothing, I heard what he said."

"It was nothing." I repeated

"Don't lie." He spoke softly

"What is going on here." Asked Albus, his patience obviously running out.

"Lily was cursed," he started

"Stop." I begged, I didn't want sympathy, what was done was done.

"it was the Cruciatus curse," finished Benjamin

"Did it hurt." Asked Fred with wide eyes

"Yes, but I'm fine, and I could go for a butter beer so I'm going to get one." I got up and practically sprinted out of the room so I wouldn't be questioned.

I walked through the halls of our large England home to go to the kitchen on the first floor.

"Dobby?" I called looking for the little house elf.

"Yes ?"

"Can I have a butter beer please?"

"Make that two." Announced Benjamin from the archway into the kitchen

"How do you always manage to do that? Sneek up on me." I spoke firmly and partially coldly

"Well, since I was the one who made you angry, I figured I would be the one to talk to you." He answered with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, don't bother, it was temporary pain, nothing I can't get over." I spoke angrily

", and Mr. Benjamin, your Butter Beers." Spoke Dobby sweetly.

"Thank you." We both said with a small smile and with that Dobby disappeared

I sat down at one of the barstools next to the counter and drank my butter beer slowly.

"Look," he started, "I'm sorry I said anything, please forgive me." He said with pleading eyes and a foam mustache from the butter beer.  
>"How could I say no to that face." I joked<p>

"What's wrong with my face?"

"You gotta little." And I pointed to my upper lip. "No, here, let me get it."

I leaned in towards his face and wiped away the foam gently. The laughter and smiles that had originally filled the room were long gone.

"Do you know what time we have to get up in the morning?" he asked breaking the awkward silence

"Oh, uhm, not sure maybe seven." I answered not really knowing at all.

"That early?" he complained

"It's not that bad." I shrugged

He looked at the clock in the kitchen. It was already getting late. All of the mom's were upstairs in the library looking up more about the attackers and getting everything settled for Sunday morning when we would be leaving.

"I would have to go to sleep now to get up that early." He joked

"Well, I think it'll be fun, going around all of the muggle stores." I smiled wondering how everything would look. I've never really been t any muggle places, except Benjamin's and the Durselys.

"It's nothing really." He shrugged

"That's because you live there." I giggled

"Yeah, well I'm glad your better," he smiled "You should get some rest now though."  
>"Yeah you're right. Night Benjamin." I put my mug in the sink and went up into my room.<p>

"Uhh." I grunted when I threw my body onto my soft bed. I crawled under the blankets, rest my head on my soft, cool pillow, and fell asleep within seconds.

"Lily, you truly are perfect." Whispered Benjamin in my ear

"Stop." I giggled

"No, I'm not lying, you're perfect Lily." He smiled pushing my hair gently behind my ear.

"Kiss me?" he asked

And I did, our lips were locked together in a passionate kiss. It was nice; I woke up abruptly in a cold sweat.

"Morning sunshine," Whispered Rose. She was standing at the door of my closet holding an array of clothes.

"What's with all the clothes?"

"I'll tell you what these are for when you tell me why you were moaning Benjamin's name in your sleep." She smirked and sat down next to me.

"Oh, nothing, guess he was bothering me in my dream." I shrugged.

"Yeah, okay." She gave me an I-know-you're-lying-through-your-teeth look. "Go get dressed." She some clothes at me and left my room.  
>"I CAN PICK OUT MY OWN CLOTHES!" I screamed after her falling back onto my pillow.<p>

"Everyone ready?" asked my mom when she walked into the game room.

We just nodded.

"Where's dad?" asked Albus curiously

"He's still at the aurora office with all of your fathers'. They're still trying to sort out everything, and what their intentions were and why the head master left us to fight them." She answered promptly.

"Now lets go everyone." Called Astoria

When we arrived in the muggle city I was amazed. It was large, and exotic, something new.

"Okay, here are your lists of things you need for school. Everyone take some money." Called Angelina

We all approached her took a piece of paper, and a small stack of colorful bills.

"Meet us back here in say, two hours." Shouted Astoria as we all wondered to find the right stores to buy things.

"Hey!" Called Rose, "I'm going to go with Lucy and Molly, okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine." I answered; I didn't really want to go with anyone anyway. I just wanted to clear my head

Roxanne went off with Fred, and Albus, Scorpious, and Hugo went too. Benjamin's mom had already gotten his things last week.

"LILY!" shouted a voice. I turned to see Benjamin following me, again.

"What." I replied angrily

"I wanted to see if you wanted help, but I guess not." He answered.

"Wait." I called after him, "I'd like that." I smiled Weakley

He smiled back,

"What's the first thing on your list?" he asked

"What's a laptop?" I asked not knowing the term at all.

"Let's go." He smiled "We can get one of those things on the second floor." He laughed


	17. The Next Generation:Remember,NO MAGIC!

A/N: THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO J.K ROWLING & THIS STORY IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY!Hey guys, I got a computer to update from for now! So, I hope you guys enjoy! (: Review if you like! Thanks guys! XOXO Pauline

Benjamin's P.O.V

"I really can't believe you've never heard of a laptop before." I joked with Lily

"I can't believe you have." She snapped back "What's it for anyway?" she asked

"Typing, going on the internet, homework." I shrugged

"Well, we use a good old fashion quill in Hogwarts." She answered less amused

"They don't use quills out here anymore, haven't for a long time." I answered making sure she took this all in

"Whatever."

"Here, let's go in here, they have some great ones." I smiled

"You get one too." She looked up at me with her beautiful green eyes

"I have my mom's old one." I answered longing for the computer I knew my mom couldn't afford.  
>"No, Aunt Angelina gave me money for the both of us." She answered pulling out thousands of dollars.<p>

"Where did your family get all this money." I asked jealously, wishing I hadn't

"Oh, let me think, my dad's dead parents and uncle. And all of my family works for the ministry, and my dad's the head of the Auror office, risking his life every day." She answered coldly

"Lily, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."  
>"Yeah, I know, me too I'm just stressed."<p>

"Welcome to Apple!" said an employee, in a Scottish accent, as we walked in the store together.

"Oh, hi." I answered surprised at how friendly he was.

"What are you two looking for." He asked with a smiled still on his face

"Two laptops." Answered Benjamin promptly

"Well, we have these which are nice for…." He trailed off but I stopped listening, I only nodded my head. I was too amused at Lily. She was going around the store in awe looking at all of the computers and ipods

Lily's P.O.V  
>"Is this one okay Lily?" asked Benjamin pointing to a shiny silver thing sitting on a glass table.<p>

"Fine." I answered shrugging

"If you'll just come with me miss." Said the store worker whose name I still did not catch. I followed him to a long counter with weird machines on them.

"That'll be 1,598.69 pounds." He said looking up at me.

"What's?" I replied confused, I had never heard of a pound, except the ones on bodies of course.

"Money Lily." Whispered Benjamin

"Oh, here." I handed him a stack of money and his eyes grew wide.

He handed back majority of the stack with a weird look remaining on his face.

"Have a good day." He muttered as me and Benjamin walked out of the store

"Let me handle the money next time." Laughed Benjamin

"No problem with that, this muggle money is so weird." I responded.

"Yeah, well now we need books. There's a Waterstone's a few blocks down."

"Lead the way." I smiled

"This place is huge!" I grinned looking up at the never ending building

"Yeah, well we need some books, so let's go inside."

I followed as he walked in through these weird automatic doors.  
>"Can you help us get some school books?" Benjamin asked the women sitting t a desk.<p>

"Sure may I see your list?" She asked smiling "Oh, the Harlington academy? That's a good school." She smiled

"Yeah, were just transferring." I answered in a friendly way

"Brother and sister then?" she asked more intensely starring at Benjamin

"No, were not." He answered before I got the chance

"A couple then?"  
>"Yes." Benjamin lied, and he looked at me with a smile and winked.<p>

"Oh okay then, well all of the Harlington books are over in isle forty-two on the fifth floor." She said coolly, sitting back down her smile completely gone now.

"What was that?" I asked trying to not blush as red as a tomato

"I thought it might stop her from mentally undressing me." He laughed

"Now let's go to the fifth floor isle forty-two my lovely girlfriend." He winked and started off towards the staircase

"I need a geometry book, a literature book, a history book, and a bio book." I dictated as Benjamin walked up and down the isles looking for the correct books.

"That's all of them." I smiled

"Do you have anything left on the list?"

"Yeah, some reading book, I'm sure Rose picked up a million copies knowing we would say we "forgot"."

"Okay, let's go pay, and get something to eat."

"Is that all?" asked the same women from before.

"Yeah." Answered Benjamin

"That'll be 63.93 pounds."

He handed over a wad of colorful bills and took the bag from her hand.

"Come on Lil's." He smiled out stretching his hand. I grabbed it hesitantly and we walked out together.

"Let's eat there, it looks quiet." I said quietly

"Welcome to La Cuisine." Said the women, "table for two?" she asked

"Yes please." I responded with a smile

She led us to a table next to a large window.

"Enjoy." She smiled

"What do you want to eat?" he asked kindly

"Whatever you have." I answered not knowing what I was hungry for. "You can let go of my hand now." I added

"Yeah, right." He blushed withdrawing his hand instantaneously

"Come to think of it I'm not hungry." I said

"Okay, we'll just get some French fries then." He answered "I haven't been here in a few summers." He said looking around

"How come?" I asked

"It's kind of expensive when you actually eat food." He smiled

"What's that?"

"What's what?" he responded quickly

"Over there, isn't that one of the guys from the other day?" I asked nervously. I pointed out the window, he was growing closer and closer to the resturant

"Yes. Lily, we need to leave. NOW!" whispered Benjamin while he grabbed the bags casually trying not to draw attention to himself.

"We need to leave now!" I urged growing more and more nervous.

"He's standing at the hostess stand. You need to calm down. Take out your wand, carefully not letting it show."

I did as I was told and put my hand into my back pocket adjusting my wand under my sleeve.

"Let's walk to the front and pray he doesn't notice us," Whispered Benjamin in m ear taking my hand and squeezing it.

We walked cautiously with our faces hidden

"_Stupefy,_" I whispered under my breath holding my wand out towards him.

We got out quickly and ran down the block.

"We need to find everyone else!" yelled Benjamin

"Well, we only had about ten minutes before meeting time anyway, I'm sure Rose is already there." I said calmly

"Then what are you waiting for, what if he comes back!" he screamed

"Benjamin, calm down." I squeezed his hand

"At least he isn't trying to kill you!" he answered I just gave him a look and he knew that he should follow me anyway.

He took a few deep breaths then we walked down the street together.

"Albus, thank god you're here." I said letting out a sigh of relief, but he wasn't looking at me.  
>"What are you looking at mate?" asked Benjamin<p>

Albus didn't answer and Hugo, Scorpious's and Fred's faces looked like they were about to burst with laughter.

"Albus, what is the-"I stopped, when I went to life up my hand I realized I was still holding Benjamin's. I pulled away quickly, and he realized what was wrong too. His face was as white as a ghost's.

"How long has this been going on." He said through gritted teeth

"Albus, shut up for a minute, one of the people from Hogwarts, there here." I said quickly

"Yeah, okay, back-"

"SHUT UP!" I urged "We just saw him when we were eating!"

"Did he hurt you?" he said looking worried.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks to him." I pointed over my shoulder. "But that's not important, he's here, we need to leave."

"There's Rose with everyone else, thank god." Said Hugo

"Mom, we need to leave now." Urged Hugo

"What's the matter?" she asked

"Someone from Hogwarts is here. One of the people from the other day" Cried Fred

"Okay everyone behind the mall." Said Aunt Angelina

We followed and all grabbed hands and apparated out of there in a blink of an eye.

"Harry, it's not safe outside of the house, I don't want any of them going to school." Cried my mom in the living room

"They have to, I'll just put up enchantments so that no one that I don't want can get in or out." He replied with the same blank stare he had on before

"How did he get out of the auror office to begin with?" asked Astoria

"He was being watched by a newbie." Answered my dad shamefully

"None of you are leaving the house unless we say it is okay. Do I make myself clear?", Said my mom angrily.

"Yes." We all murmured and left the room to get our last few things together.  
>"Here's all of your stuff." Said Benjamin quietly "Do you want me to bring it up for you?" he asked kindly<p>

"No, I'll do it." Said Albus

"It's fine I can do i-" started Benjamin

Albus cut him off, "She's my sister, so I'll do it."

Before either of them could finish I grabbed my own stuff and went up the stairs to my room, shutting and locking the door. I dropped the things on my bed and went into the bathroom to take a hot shower to get my mind off of things. It didn't work as well as I hoped it would. Whenever I shut my eyes Benjamin's face would pop into my head. When I got out of the shower I decided to use a little assistance to pack.  
>I pulled out my wand and shouted "Pack!" my clothes, laptop, books, and shoes assembled themselves into a new large suitcase that had little L's and V's all over them. I had no idea what it meant, but it didn't matter. I just wanted my old Hogwarts trunk back. But I knew that wasn't going to happen this year. So instead of pitying myself, I went into my squishy bed, and went to sleep.<p>

BEEP *BEEP *BEEP* BEEP screamed my alarm clock from next to my bed. I got up and went into my closet. I picked grey jeans and a purple lacey t-shirt, and some black sneakers and left my room, and entered my bathroom. I changed quickly and heard the voices of everyone else.

"Lily I think Benjamin's still sleeping." Said Molly as she was racing down the hall

"Ok." I responded walking back towards my room

"No, go wake him up." She said as she heaved a large suitcase out of her room.

"Fine." I muttered, walking down the hall to Benjamin's room. I knocked and there was no answer. I went for the door knob and it clicked open. I walked in and went to his bed.

"Lily." He muttered "Lily." He repeated over and over. I smiled and leaned over his face.

"I'm right here." I said back giggling. He shot up from his bed, and looked at me with gigantic eyes.

"Were leaving soon, get ready." I spoke trying to hide my laugh

"Why are you laughing?" he asked seriously

"Oh nothing. You just talk in your sleep is all."

"What did I say?" he asked more serious then before.

"Nothing important, just my name." I shrugged

"oh.." he frowned "I'll see you downstairs in a few minutes ok?"

"Yeah, fine." I answered while leaving his room to go back to mine. I pulled out my wand, probably for the last time these next few months.

"wingardium leviosa." I announced, my suitcase arose in the air and I guided it down the stairs and next to the door.

"Put the wand away missy," Said my dad. "You won't be able to use that for a few months. And make sure you include Stephanie, the school just called your uncle yesterday with an open spot, she'll be coming tomorrow. Not go eat, you have a long trip, we're driving." I grunted under my breath and shoved my wand into my pocket.

"Dobby, can I have some pancakes?" I asked kindly when I got into the kitchen

He snapped his fingers and a plate of piping hot pancakes appeared in front of me.

"thanks." I managed to get out through a mouthful of food.

He bowed and disappeared.

"Yum, pancakes." Said Benjamin as he strolled into the room looking gorgeous in a white t-shirt.

"Yeah, they are," I smiled shoving another forkful into my mouth. He stole the plate from under me and started to eat them with his hands.

"If you're gonna do that at least use a fork?" I pleaded sliding my used fork down the countertop.

"Enjoy." I smiled

"I am," he replied happily eating the pancakes that were once mine.

"Haha,' I said sarcastically.

"Cheer up, we're going to a new school. It may not be your ideal school, but now we can re-invent ourselves, you'll make lots of friends. You'll be fine, I promise."

"You seem to promise a lot, don't you." I said angrily. How could he possibly be happy about this?  
>"Lily, come on, don't be like that." He said<p>

"You know what?" I asked angrily, "What happened to the Benjamin I was close with yesterday, what did Albus say to you yesterday?"

"Nothing." He said shoving another bite into his mouth,

I gave him an I-know-you're-lying-so-you-better-tell-me-now look.

"He told me to stay away from you if I valued our friendship."

"That's the dumbest thing I have ever heard." I laughed

"Well, that's what he said." He shrugged

"Uhh." I grunted

"ALBUS GET IN HERE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs

"What?" he shouted when he got into the kitchen

"Don't be stupid, me and Benjamin, are just FRIENDS." I said angrily

"But-"

"Don't Albus. You're being stupid." I cut him off

He stomped out of the room like a little girl. I turned around to face Benjamin, smiled, and walked out of the room following Albus.

"Alright Kids, are you all ready to go?" asked Astoria

No one answered

"We'll take that as a yes." She smiled

"Everyone in the car, time to go to Harlington," Smiled my Aunt Angelina brightly, pushing us out of the house and into the car. In my mind we were on our way to hell.

"Alright kids, I love you all," cried my mom, most of the parents' would not be dropping us off, seeing as there would be no room in the car.

"Love you too mom." I replied as I was being pushed out of the door.

"Okay kids, try not to kill each other when you're there, act normal and NO MAGIC." Reminded my dad, as he got into the driver seat and started the car.

"Off we go." Murmured Benjamin looking at me with a red face. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. We were now leaving m magical life, for a regular, boring, normal one.

"Yay Muggle school", I thought to myself sarcastically. I shut my eyes after we left the large driveway.

"And I will use magic if I want." I muttered angrily to myself, and with that I fell asleep.

.


	18. Hp:The Next Generation: Parseltongue

A/N:I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR THE IDEA OF THIS MAGIC!IT ALL BELONGS TO THE WONDERFUL J.K ROWLING THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY! I am so sorry that some of you thing this has been going down hill. It's been a little bit of a rough patch for my family, and it's affecting my writing. I'm going to try to not skip so much time anymore. I love all of you for still reading and supporting me3 And this has taken me a long time to write I know, and this really long chapter should hold everyone off because I'm going away for a little bit; well enjoy! XOXO Pauline

"Please, stop!" I begged, a man had Albus at wand point. The man ignored me as if he didn't want to acknowledge the fact I was there

"AVADA KEDAVRA," he shouted, and just walked away as if it was nothing. Albus was on the floor, just lying there. His cold lifeless body was just laying there; his dreary eyes were staring back at me.

"Albus, no. NO!" I screamed with tears pouring down my face

"Lily?" I opened my eyes, and Albus was leaning over me.

"Thank god, you're okay." I whispered

"What happened?" he asked. Everyone else in the car was turned toward me awaiting my answer.

"It was just a dream. "I answered, "Just a dream."

"Well, we're about a half hour away." chimed in my dad.

I nodded, the image of Albus's dead body running through my head like a projector playing a movie.

"We're here." smiled my dad

Everyone unloaded from the car, scared, not knowing what to expect.

"Everyone get your stuff, your uniforms will be in your dormitories." announced My aunt Angelina, "I'm going to talk to the head mistress, Harry will set up the enchantments, you kids just get inside,"

We all approached the trunk of the car and handed out bags to each other and scurried inside. I adjusted my shirt when I got inside.

"Welcome to the Harlington Academy," smiled a strange looking blonde women

We stood there not knowing what to say

"Okay, I'm going to start handing out schedules and dormitories assignments. Okay, whose Albus?" she asked, Albus walked forward to get a piece of weird looking paper, and a plastic card thing.

"Lily, Rose, Molly, and Lucy." she called. The four of us walked forward and took the papers with our names on them.

"Scorpious? Interesting name," she rolled her eyes

"Benjamin? Hugo? Fred?" They walked forward and received their things as well.

"Last but not least, Roxanne." she smiled.

"Ladies if you'll follow me to the dormitories and for a tour. Gentlemen, please follow Mr. Gardener to your dormitories and tour."

"Rather small isn't it?" whispered Roxanne as we walked through the white marble halls.

"Okay, Rose and Lucy this is your room. I'll be back in a half an hour to get you for the rest of your tour.

We took a left then a right and walked straight some more. "Roxanne, Molly this is yours." she pointed to a large black door on the right side of the hallway. "Now for you." she said as we walked back the way we came and went through what seemed a million turning halls, but I was just around the corner from Rose, and Lucy.

"half an hour, remember that." she put back her smile and walked away. I shoved the plastic thing into a little black machine above the door knob. The room was quite small, two full sized beds, two exceptionally large closets, two wardrobes and two desks. One half of the room was elaborately decorated, and the other half looked like a psychiatric unit. I threw the large bag on my bed and plopped down next to it thinking how I could decorate my half of the room that would remind me of Hogwarts. The other half of the room was decorated in gold's and silvers, so I decided to whip up some red and gold bedding. I went for my wand in my bag, but remembered that my dad said no magic. I shrugged my shoulders and took out my wand anyway. It would be my last spell for a while. I conjured a gorgeous, plush, red and golden striped bedazzled bedspread and shoved my wand quickly back into my bag. I admired my work, I had never really been able to get exactly but I wanted, but my mom taught me how to do household things over the summer. I opened my bag and took out my Gryffindor banner and put it on the wall and smiled a weak smile. I walked to the closet and I opened the closet to see how big it was, it was one sixth the size of mine, but more room I had at Hogwarts, we didn't even have closets there, just enchanted trunks. I shut the closet, hoping to shut the memory away with it. The large mirror doors had a reflection of the desk that was probably mine. It had a burgundy uniform just sitting on the chair. I picked it up to look at it. It was a burgundy blazer, a plaid burgundy and gold skirt, a white shirt, and white socks. I held it to my bed and laughed.

"More Hogwarts memories." I muttered to myself.

*KNOCK KNOCK'

"Lily, time for your tour." said the familiar voice of the blonde women. I opened the door and all of the other girls were standing with her.

"If we go out of the dormitories section, we will come to see all of the classrooms." she said practically dragging us all around with her.

"That was absolutely dreadful." complained Roxanne

"I know!" replied Lucy

"Everything's so...small here." I added looking around the small dining room. We were sitting in alone waiting for the boys to come and join us.

"Here they come." smiled Rose. They walked into the dining room looking more bored then we were.

"We'll have all of you sit here, the other students should be back from their trip at any minute." said the balding fat man who brought the boys around. They joined us at the table and groaned.

"Bloody hell, this place is more confusing then Hogwarts." moaned Fred

"I know! I guess it'll take us a little while to get used to it, but we'll manage." smiled Rose optimistically

"How many people do you think go here?" asked Fred

"Can't he that many, it's rather small." said Hugo

"That's what I said!" I added

"Look, here they come." pointed Benjamin

We all turned to face the large wooden doors that students were now bursting through.

"Students take your seats quickly so we can start eating." shouted a teacher from behind the students.

"Who's that?" whispered a girl as she passed by. She was pointing at Albus. He didn't hear, he was to busy analyzing the people that were coming in. The students all sat down at tables turning and talking to one another.

"Enjoy!" said a women standing up.

People wearing white shirts and black ties were walking around serving meals to all of the students. Two waiters came to our table and handed us plates with mountains of food on them.

"Enjoy." muttered the two waiters' obviously unhappy with their jobs.

I picked up my fork and started shoveling food into my mouth. No one at our table talked for the rest of dinner.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, please go back to your dormitories. See you in the morning." spoke the same women, into the microphone.

"I dunno how to get back." I said worried

"Let's go find someone." suggested Benjamin. Everyone else walked out with a crowd of people, because their rooms were easier to find then mine. So we went up to a group of five girls. I tapped on a tall brunette's shoulder

"Excuse me; do you know how to get to room 116?" I asked politely

"Yeah." she said back rudely

"Can you take me?" I asked kindly smiling with relief

"No, that's out of the way." she sneered and the looked at Benjamin up and down

"I'll gladly take him back to my room though." she smirked

"I'm good, I was actually hoping to go back to hers." he smirked back and walked away with me

"Benjamin!" I hit him playfully while laughing, "My first day and I'm already the new school slut." I complained

"Oh stop it, girls like that are absolutely dreadful."

"i guess, oh she looks nice!" I pointed out a medium height girl with auburn hair

"Excuse me!" called Benjamin after her. She turned around and pointed at herself as if she wouldn't think we would talk to her.

"Do you know where room 116 is?" I asked sweetly

"Oh, yeah, I'm going right near there." She smiled.

"Bye lily." smiled Benjamin

"Bye." I smiled back, he gave me a hug and it felt so warm. I felt at home. I turned back to the girl,

"What's your name?" I asked her sweetly

"I'm Veronica." she answered quietly

"I'm Lily." I smiled we were probably half way there when she spoke again

"Is he your boyfriend?" she asked

"Benjamin? Well, I really don't know, but we transferred here together. My whole family did." I answered. "Why would you think that?" i asked

"The way he looks at you, I just thought..." she said shyly

"It's okay." I said trying not to make her feel uncomfortable

"Here we are." she said "I'm just down the hall, I'll see you tomorrow." she said. I shoved my key thing into the black box and walked in. There was a girl sitting on the opposite bed. She jumped, probably not expecting anyone to come in, but she didn't take her eyes off of her book.

"Hi I'm Lily." I smiled as I went over to my bed to take off my shoes

"I'm Amy." she replied. She had Auburn hair, and that's all I could see because she didn't take her eyes off of that book

I when I got my shoes off I walked over to the closet and put my shoes on the top shelf of the closet. I went back to my bed and looked at the suitcase. I was going to hate doing this with out magic, but I was going to have to adjust. I opened up the suitcase and took out my books, along with a brown backpack that matched my suitcase. I put them on my desk and returned to my suitcase. I took out all of my clothes and put them away, along with all of my shoes. The last thing that was in my bag was the lap top thingy that me and Benjamin bought when we were at the mall. I took out the box that hadn't been opened and put my suitcase in the closet.

"Do you have something I can open this up with?" I asked Amy

"There's a scissor on my desk." she said, still not taking her eyes off of that book. I grabbed the orange scissor and brought it over to the box and sliced it open to reveal a silver shiny thing.

I put the box on the floor and put the laptop on my desk.

"Thanks." I murmured, putting the scissor back on the desk.

"You're welcom-" she looked up from her book, "wow." she whispered

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked nervously

"No, you're just really pretty." she announced

"Oh thank you." I said shyly.

I never had someone say that to me like that before, so bluntly.

"Yeah, no problem, and if there's anyway I can help you, just let me know." she smiled.

"Well, you can help me with this schedule, I have no idea what I need or where I'm going." I joked

"We have the same schedule!" she shrieked

"Perfect." I smiled

"And you need your computer and textbook for all of your classes, but we have lunch and a free period, so we can come back here to hang out for a while." she informed me,

"Thank you." I smiled," and when does breakfast start?" I asked

"Eight thirty, then first class is nine twenty."

"Thanks."

"Yeah. No problem."

"Do we have our own bathroom or do we have to share with someone else?" I asked

"We have our own bathroom, it's out the door directly to your right, and you need your key." she added as I almost walked out of the door without it. I went into the bathroom and the smell of roses smacked me in the face. I went to the sink brushed my teeth with a tooth brush I grabbed from my bag.

"This is all just a bad dream; I'll wake up and be back at Hogwarts." I reassured myself. I walked out of the bathroom and back into the room. "Goodnight Amy." I said as I crawled into my bed

"Yeah, night Lily." she responded as she got under her blankets too.

Benjamin's P.O.V

"This sucks." complained Albus

"I'm aware." I joked

"Except the girls, they're practically all over us." he smiled," I just don't want to take only muggle classes." he moaned

"None of us do, except Rose," I replied

"Of course she would." he laughed

"Yeah, well I'm going to sleep." I announced crawling under the bed spread Mrs. Potter conjured for me before we left.

"Night mate."

Lily's P.O.V

"Lily...Lily wake up." said Amy as she shook me

"I'm awake." I moaned jot wanting to wake up.

"Okay, breakfast is in a hour." she mentioned as she left the room.

I got up from my bed slowly and walked over to my closet. I pulled out my uniform and brown UGG boots. My mom heard they were big in muggle communities, so she bought them. I grabbed my key from off of my desk and went into the bathroom. I jumped into the shower and it took my about five minutes. I got out, got dressed and went back into my room. Amy wasn't in there and I had no way to dry my hair.

"What's one spell going to do?" I asked myself. I walked to my closet pulled out my wand and gave it a flick. My hair was dried and perfectly straightened. I walked to the vanity that was stationed on the wall directly next to my closet. Rose must have shoved all of the make up in my toiletries bag before I left because I don't remember putting it in there. I shrugged and applied a little make up. The clock said 8:15. I got up from the chair grabbed my backpack, shoved my computer in it along with text books I needed for the morning, and proceeded into the room.

"Lily!" I whipped my head around and it was Lucy.

"Lucy," I smiled," going to breakfast?"

"Trying to." she giggled

"Come on, let's find it together". A group of girls was walking down the hallway so we decided to follow them, hoping that they were going to the same place we were.

"Finally." I whispered as we walking into the dining room.

I spotted Benjamin, Albus, Scorpious, Hugo, and Fred sitting and a table and pointed it out to Lucy. We walked over and I sat next to Benjamin, and Lucy sat next to me.

"There's everyone else," smiled Lucy

"What's for breakfast?" asked Albus hungrily rubbing his stomach.

"Dunno, guess well have to wait and see." said Hugo looking all over the room at sight of their food appearing in front of them.

"Here it comes." I smiled pointing at a door in the far left corner

Benjamin's P.O.V

"Thank god, I was going to die of starvation just waiting for that." I joked making everyone at the table laugh, except Lily

"You okay Lily?" I asked in a concerned manor

"Oh, yeah, fine, just thinking about what someone said to me yesterday." she murmured as she grabbed a plate from one of the servers. The plate was piled high with pancakes with strawberries on top. I licked my lips before I shoved a forkful of pancake into my mouth.

"Was it bad?" asked Rose.

"No, the exact opposite. Everyone has been so nice, except one person. But she just said something that I realized that I wanted."

"Well go get it then." insisted Roxanne

"The sad part is that I can't have it." she sighed wearily. And I could swear that I saw her give me a longing look out of the corner of her eye, probably not knowing that I was looking at her.

"See you at lunch." we all murmured in union, and departed ways to get to our first new classes.

Me and Albus were walking together because we had the same schedule, and Hugo and Scorpious had the same schedule but Fred was alone for the first class of the day.

We were walking towards the main door to the dining hall when a girl stopped dead in my tracks.

"You're that kid from last night right?" she asked with a fake smile on her over whitened teeth.

"I guess." I shrugged not really caring who she was.

"My offer still stands you know." she smirked.

"And that was?" not wanting to remember, and not caring to either.

"Coming back to my room." she winked.

"No I have a girlfriend." I said biting my tongue right after I said it. I know I shouldn't have said that, but this girl was a girl that everyone wanted to be with, only because she was so easy.

"You do?" asked Albus shocked.

"Yeah, you remember her, the pretty one, from our old school? Came here with us?"

"Course, how could I forget." he played along due to the look on my face.

"Oh, well I would absolutely love to meet her. How 'bout lunch? Yes? Okay, bye love." she winked again turning around and winking and walking away with her friends.

"You don't really have a girlfriend do you." asked Albus laughing

"Nope."

"So what's the issue, that girl's hot." he smiled at the thought of her face

"Not my type, and I don't even know her name." I shrugged as we finally arrived to out first muggle class, Advanced Chemistry.

"Everyone take your seats, I'm Mr. Puglio for those of you who don't know. And this is Advanced Chemistry.

Lily's P.O.V

"Everyone take out your laptops!" said Mrs. Magnusson, my new English teacher.

I was sitting next to Amy and she took her lap top out her velvety blue backpack. I mimicked her actions putting the thin light computer onto the brown wooden desk in front of me.

"Is that the new Mac?" she asked her eyes widening at the laptop.

"I guess so," I shrugged not really knowing that meant.

I pressed the button on the top right corner making the screen turn on, and making a loud noise that made everyone's eyes in the class turn to me. I slouched down in my chair and Amy helped me open up a blank page where I could type what our teacher was stating quickly and carefully.

"Edgar Allan Poe was a brilliant American writer, who died in the 1800's…" she stated and I was typing mindlessly, wondering what they were learning at Hogwarts and why muggle considered this work so hard.

"Class is dismissed; don't forget about the summary of what we learned today! It's due tomorrow!" Shouted Mrs. Magnusson as we were all scurrying towards the door egger to leave.

"That was dreadful." Complained Amy as we left the classroom together.

"It wasn't to bad." I shrugged, not really minding the typing, it was simple.  
>"Are you kidding, that was so much!" she moaned<p>

"Not compared to my other school." I said reminiscing about the days I had way to much work because this was supposed to be my O.W.L year. I longed for the days where I got piles of transfiguration homework and stacks of defense against the dark arts essays.

"Well, we have math on the second floor next," Stated Amy as she dragged me through the unfamiliar crowd of people surrounding me. My aunt Hermione described math to me, said it would be like arithmancy that I took last year.

"Good morning class, take out your notebooks, and your texts book, we will be beginning a new chapter today. Miss. Potter?" asked my bald math teacher. He had an eerie feel to him. He was slender, and bald. He had a hint of an accent, but I couldn't tell what country. I forgot to answer because I was to busy analyzing him.

"Miss. Potter?" he asked again angrily. It was also a weird feeling not to have anyone gasp as my name was called.

"Yes," I said quietly from my seat in the back of the room.

"I assume you took geometry before coming here?"

"Sure," I answered not even knowing what geometry was

"Okay, well keep up," and he turned to the large board on the wall, uncapped a marker, and started scribbling things on the board.

"Now THAT was dreadful." I laughed as I was walking out with Amy.

"Yeah, I know, he's new, just came here a week ago." She said as she pushed through a group of rowdy boys

"What do we have next?" I asked

"We have a forty minute study period, so I go to the library, then we have lunch right after that at twelve. You can come with me if you want." She smiled

"Okay, I can get that essay done." I smiled at the thought of having one less assignment to do.

We walked down the large staircase and down numerous hallways until we arrived at an open doorway that lead into a medium sized library.

"I usually sit at the table just over there." She said pointing to a table to the far left corner. "I just need to get a book, and I'll be back." She smiled and walked off into an isle and disappeared.

I set my books down and plopped down into an uncomfortable wooden chair and leaned down to fix my boot because something was poking my leg. I adjusted it and realized it was my nine and a half inch, hazel wood wand with a dragon heart string core. I gasped, had it been sticking out of my boot, had someone seen, and I don't even remember putting it there, it must have been out of habit.

"Are you okay?" asked Amy as she approached the table her eyes staring at mine.

"Oh, yeah fine, just thought of something." I lied

"Oh, okay." She replied sitting and slamming her large book on the table

"I need a book." I lied again and ran into one of the isles. I looked down at my boot to see if you could see my wand. You couldn't. I sighed a sigh of relief and looked around at all of the books. This was an odd library, books about dragons that weren't even accurate. There were books on vampires that sparkle, and werewolves that only change to wolf from when they're angry.

"_Vampires__don__'__t__sparkle,__they__kill__people.__And__werewolves__are__vicious,__not__friendly__and__kind__while__in__their__wolf__form.__" _I thought to myself and scoffed as I shoved the book back onto the shelve. I walked slowly back to the table and noticed that my geometry teacher was walking into the library, his eyes dead set on me. I hurried away after that plopping back down typing away passionately about Edgar Allan Poe.

"Lily, we have five minutes to lunch, we better go." Spoke Amy as she started to shove her books back into her bag. I imitated her and she threw the book she tossed the book she borrowed onto an cart and we were off to lunch.

"You can sit with me and my friends if you like." She offered sweetly as we made our way to the dining room.

"Thank you, but I'm sitting with someone else." I replied trying to sound gracious that she asked.

"Oh." She said coldly

"No, it's not like that," I said now feeling horrible inside, "I came here with my family, it's not only me. I told them I would sit with them, there's like ten of us, our parents are all close."

"Oh, okay." She said less coldly

We entered the cafeteria together and I saw Roxanne sitting with Molly.

"Bye, Amy." I smiled

"Yeah, I'll get you before lunch and we'll go to science together." She smiled and walked away.

"Hey guys." I smiled joining the two of them at the table.

"Hi." They said cheerfully

"How was your first day?" asked Molly

"Not as bad as I thought it would be, I just hated my geometry teacher, Mr. Larson." I answered thinking about the light workload.

"Yeah I know, muggles get no work." Smiled Roxanne

"I know," Added Molly looking sad by this.

"Look, there's Scorpious and Hugo." Said Roxanne pointing at two boys entering the dining room silently. They joined us and said nothing.

Benjamin's P.O.V

"Benjamin, you're screwed." Laughed Albus

"Shut up will you?" I came back nervously "What am I gonna do?" I asked him more kindly

"Just ask one of the girls to do it." He shrugged

"That's brilliant!" I replied smiling now.

"Just sit next to them, and tell them what a git you were and have them go along with it." He shrugged

"You truly are brilliant sometimes Albus." I smiled as we walked into the dining room

I sat next to Lily, and leaned over to her.

"Lily, I need you to do something for me." I asked her pleadingly

"Yeah, anything." She replied kindly

"I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend." I said quickly

"Why?" she said less kindly

"Because I said something really stupid before to this girl, it's a long story, I'll explain it later." I replied noticing she was walking into the large room with a large group of girls.

I turned away quickly and put my hand in Lily's under the table.

"Here comes the hottie," taunted Albus from across the table.

"Shut up." I muttered and turned towards Lily. She looked so pretty today, well she really did every day.

"Oh hi," she said as she came up to our table.

"Hi." I answered wondering what she would say

"What is your name anyway?" she asked

"I'm Benjamin." I responded curtly

"Okay, so Ben, I'm Nicolette." She responded

"Ok, and my name's Benjamin, not Ben." I said angrily

"So, Ben, is this the lovely girlfriend?" she asked viciously

"Yes, this is Lily." I replied using my free hand to point to her.

"Pleasure," she said to her whit a nasty look on her face.

Everyone else at the table was staring at me due to the awkward conversation that we were having.

"So how long have you two love birds been together?" she asked

"A few months." Said Lily turning around to face her completely, while letting go of my hand.

"Really, that long?" she asked sarcastically. Her friends behind her were sniggering

"Yeah," I said trying to break the awkward silence.

"Well, we're having a party over the weekend, you two should totally come." She smiled a sinister smile and walked away.  
>"I'm going to kill you Benjamin." said Albus angrily<p>

"Saw that coming." Laughed Fred

"What the hell there are six girls at the table and you just had to pick my sister?"

"Oh shut it Albus." Ordered Roxanne

He was taken aback because normally Roxanne wasn't very confrontational

"Whatever." He muttered angrily and stabbed at the plate of macaroni and cheese that was in front of him.

"Lighten up Albus, it's not like they're really dating." Said Rose. "Wait you two are faking it right?" she added quickly

"Of course." Answered Lily Hastily

"See, nothing to worry about." Added Scorpious. But there was, I truly did like Lily Luna Potter.

Lily's P.O.V

I finished lunch earlier then everyone else and I didn't want to endure any more of this awkward silence so I decided to look for Amy.  
>"Bye guys!" I called as I left the table quickly. I looked around the cafeteria and I finally spotted Amy. I walked to her table and noticed she was talking to someone. I waited patiently for her and she finally noticed me and smiled.<p>

"Hi Lily."

"What?" said an angry voice that was coming from the girl sitting across from Amy facing the other way. She whipped her head around and it was Nicolette.

"You know her?" she asked Amy angrily

"Yeah, of course, this is he girl I was telling you about." She smiled

"Amy, this is the girl I was telling you about." She snarled

I stood there with wide eyes not knowing what to say.

"Well, we have to go to chemistry," she said nastily to Nicolette

We were just walking away from the table when Nicolette added, "Amy, we don't think you should sit here anymore, and Lily, see you Friday night." She winked. And turned back around to join the conversation between her other friends.

"Amy, I'm so sorry!" I cried to her as we left the dining room.

"It's fine." She replied, I looked at her with sad eyes.

"No, really it's fine, she was always a bitch, I was only friends with her because our parents were friends." She shrugged as we made our way through the empty halls.

Nothing was said for the rest of the journey to science.

"Lily, do you mind if I sit with you at dinner?" asked Amy kindly as we were leaving our last class of the night.

"Oh, sure." I responded happily

"Thanks."

"Hey guys," I smiled as I went to our table with Amy by my side, "this is Amy. Amy, this is Benjamin, Albus, Scorpious, Fred, Hugo, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne, and Rose. My cousin Stephanie will be in the school soon too."

She stood there wide eyed at the moment and then smiled, "Hi guys." And sat down next to Rose and me, "Hi" everyone replied in a confused manor. I gave them a shut-up-I'll-explain-later look and looked up at Benjamin. He smiled at me and whispered, "Meet me outside here in five minutes." And he left the table

I counted give minutes in my head said, "I need to go to the Lou," and left the dining hall. When I got into the hall Benjamin was standing against a wall waiting for me. I approached him and he turned towards me wit a smile on his face.

"Lily," he started "I have to tell you something."

"Yeah, anything."

"Well I don-" he was cut off by a man speaking fleunt french.

"J'ai un d'eux dans ma classe, de ne pas amier beaucoup. C'est encore une honte qu'ella ve devoir mourir." he said

"What language was that?" asked Benjamin nervously

"French, I think he said, I have one of them in my class, not to fond of her, it's still a shame she'll have to die." he whispered m voice shaking

"How do you know such good French?" he asked in a confused way

"Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill. We went to France last summer so they taught me on our school breaks and when I come home in June, we went for a few weeks in July." i answered promptly

"Sounds fun." he said with a hint of anger in his voice," What's wrong with you?" I asked

"Well, the shame she'll have to die part is getting to me a little, and we didn't even see who was talking."

"We'll be fine, maybe I translated wrong, I don't always translate correctly."

"We have to go tell the others."

"We can't, not now at least. Amy is sitting there."

"You're right," he said

"But what did you need to tell me?" I asked almost forgetting that was the purpose I originally came out here

"Nothing, it can wait." he responded sadly

"Okay well let's go back. Me first." I said breaking the awkward silence,by returning to the still packed dining room. I sat back down and gave rose an i-need-to-tell-you-something look and continued to shove delicious food into my mouth.

"Uhh, what I wouldn't do for a butter beer right now." moaned Roxanne

"What's a butter beer?" asked Amy

We sat there silently looking at her, forgetting she was a muggle.

"It's a drink from Ireland." answered Fred coolly and we all let a sigh of relief out.

"oh," she responded and returned to eating her food.

"Where's Benjamin, he's been gone for a while." said Albus nervously

"I'll go look for him." I volunteered starting to worry myself, I got back up from the table and Rose sad,

"I'll go with you." and we left the dining hall together.

"What did you need to tell me?" she whispered as we were far enough away frm the table so they wouldn't hear.

"I heard someone talking in French before. They said something along the lines of someone dying, I think." I said nervously

"That's whose that?" she asked pointing to the boy lying on the floor."

We hurried over to him, turned him over, and noticed it was Benjamin.

My eyes grew wide and my heart was pounding loudly and extremely fast. Rose bent over to check if he had a pulse.

"He's alive, but I think he's stunned. Who could have done this." she asked nervously

I pulled my wand out of my boot and whispered "Rennervate." Benjamin sprang to life

"who did that to you?" demanded rose

"I dunno, I was facing the other way and it just happened."

"Everyone's carrying their wands from now on. Kingsley will be here on Sunday evening, well tell him about what happened.

"And Lily, you have to tell him about your parseltongue." added Benjamin.

"You speak parseltongue?" asked rose with a confused, and panic stricken look on her face.

"No I don't. And where did that come from?" i asked

" I was thinking about that French guy, and how you could pick up languages so quickly, and I remembered that one time when you spoke that snake."

"I just screamed at it! I'm not a parselmouth!" I insisted growing angry. "No one in my family is either."

"Your dad was," Rose whispered

"What do you mean was?" asked Benjamin in a confused way.

"Do you two even look at the books we had from Hogwarts. Your dad could speak parseltounge from the day he got his first lightning scar, to the day he got the second one when Voldemort tried to kill him again. He lost the ability to after the hourcrux inside him was destroyed." she responded

"I am not a parselmouth! And don't bring that up!" and shouted and stormed back into the dining hall while shoving my wand into my boot once again.

"Have a goodnight everyone!" shouted the women at the head tale as she dismissed us from dinner formally.

"Ready Amy? I asked as my anger was still taking time to fade away.

"I'll walk with you guys." said Benjamin, probably trying to apologize for what happened before.

And he got up and started to follow us to my dormitories.

"Lily I'm sorry, didn't realize you were so sensitive about that kind of thing." he pleaded

"I think I'm going to leave you two alone." said Amy nervously scurrying away from us as quickly as she could.

"Do you know what parselmouth is normally affiliated with?" I asked

"No."

"Dark wizards Benjamin, only dark wizards can speak parselmouth." I answered

"I didn't know, I'm sorry." he sad while grabbing my hand and forcing me to face him

" its okay, just don't say anything to anyone else besides Kingsley please, dont remind Albus, or tell Fred Hugo, molly, Lucy, Scorpious, or Roxanne."

"I promise." he smiled

We walked back to my dorm silently. I had finally learned my way to there.

"Lily, we don't have to go to Nicolette's party you know," he said as we got to my door.

"I don't mind," I shrugged, " it gives me something to do, it's rather boring here."

"Okay, well goodnight." he smiled.

"Yeah night." I whispered. He started down the hallway and I turned to my door to shove my plastic key in I heard foot steps approach me. I figured it was some girls just getting back but the person stopped right behind me. They turned me around forcefully, it was Nicolette.

"I want him." she said angrily.

"What?" I said in a harsh tone

"You heard me, I want him, and I tend to get what I want."

"Even if we weren't dating, you're not his type." I said trying to remain as calm as I could. I inherited my father's short fuse

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"How do I say this," I pondered for a moment, "where we come from, it's not anything like this." I finished and she scoffed and stormed off obviously taking what I said the wrong way. I shrugged and continued into my room and Amy toppled down.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I went down to help her up.

"Yeah, I heard voices, I was just listening, sorry." she replied as she got up.

"No problem, are you going to the party this Saturday?"

"No, I have to do something for my father, and I probably wont be welcome anymore anyway." she shrugged as she jumped onto her bed. She started typing immediately, but I had no homework left, if had done it in all of my classes, so i was left with nothing to do.

"What do you guys do here for fun?" I asked while I was looking around the room for something amusing to do.

"Mainly we play sports, and we have other activities, but fall sports just ended, and winter sports start next week. You should do something." she smiled

"Yeah maybe I will." I replied as I sat down on my bed, made sure that Amy wasn't looking pulled my wand out of my boot and shoved it under my pillow. I took my boots off and placed them next to my bed. I laid down and stared at the ceiling for a while and then looked at the clock. 18:30

"It's still so early, what time do we actually have to be back in here?" i asked.

"20:30." she responded

"Oh, well I'll see you later then, I'm gonna go find Benjamin." I slipped my shoes on and put my wand back in my boot and left Amy sitting on her bed still typing furiously.

I went into the bathroom and I rook my wand out of my boot. I waved it and spoke, "what room are you, I want to come and see you and Albus." and my Wispy white patronus ran off. Muggles can't see patronus's so it was the perfect way to communicate. My dad taught all of us how to do it like how they did in the Order of the Phoenix.

I waited for a few minutes and saw a silvery panther appear and speak in Benjamin's voice," second floor first right, room three-seventeen. And the panther vanished. I left the bathroom and started towards where his patronus directed me.

I knocked three times and Albus came to the door shirtless with his hair wet.

"Put a shirt on will you?"

"Nice to see you too," he murmured as he opened the door larger for me to enter, but before that happened some guys were whispering something, as they got closer it was easier to hear what they were saying clearly.

"That's the freak family, there's like ten of them."

My spirits deflated a little, I loved my family and how close we were.

"Benjamin, I have a feeling Nicolette isn't going to leave you alone." I said as he emerged from his closet half naked.

"What is with you two and walking around half naked?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oi! It's hot in here!" he argued

"Whatever, but seriously, she found me and told me she always got what she wanted and she wants you."

"That's not even funny Lily."

"I'm not kidding Benjamin!" I protested

"That sounds like something out of a really cheesy movie" added Albus

"I'm serious; watch out for that one, she's mental."

"Is that why you came down here?" he asked

"No," I admitted "I was so bored Amy was doing her homework and there's nothing fun to do without magic."

"I know, what do they do for fun here?" asked Albus,

"Some muggle sports or something." I answered

"All this talking about food is making me Hungry. I'm going to the kitchen to see if I can nick some food." he said as he pulled a shut and grabbed my dad's old invisibility cloak out.

"He'll kill you using that." said Benjamin seriously

"You broke the rules to Mr. I'm going to use magic to contact my fake girlfriend." he snapped back

"Shut up, and bring me back something good." he laughed as Benjamin disappeared and left the room.

"So what do you wanna do?" he asked.

"How about something fun?" I asked

"That eliminates about everything. All I can think of is magic related things." he said wearily

"You're right, but what did you do when you were at your moms for a while in the summer?" I asked

"Well I played pranks with magic; Kingsley is still minister so it's not like well get in trouble."

"Sounds perfect," I smiled and followed him out of the room and took at my wand, running around carelessly like I was back in Hogwarts.

"Goodnight again Lils." smiled Benjamin after we came back from just running around the school, not even using our wands to cast one spells.

"Yeah night." I called back as I left to go back to my room.

Amy was asleep when I got in so I got changed into my purple pajama pants and white long sleeved shirt quietly in the bathroom, and came back into the room collapsing on my bed and sleeping immediately.

I woke up after having several pillows thrown at me.

"Morning sunshine." smiled Amy

"hmmf." I grumbled as I got out of bed slowly and retrieved a clean uniform from the closet.

"What time is it?" I asked

"seven." she replied casually

"Okay, I'm gonna go take a shower then." I said groggily as I grabbed my key and went into the bathroom.

"I'll meet you at breakfast." she said after she sprayed sprits of sweet smelling perfume on herself.

"okay." I sat down at my vanity and decided to have my hair curled today. I got to my bag, grabbed my wand and flicked my wand toward my hair, and left my room venturing towards the dining room, to start my second day as a "muggle."


	19. Harry Potter:The Next Generation:Teddy

A/N: I am soooooooo sorry I have been missing for a years. I just got my new computer so now it'll be easier to write(: I have something important to tell you... THIS IS GOING TO BE THE LAST CHAPTER I'M EVER WRITING OF THIS "BOOK" BECAUSE... I've decided to make this a series! I feel it will be more exciting and we can keep it going for longer without it becoming stupid. Again, I am so sorry this has taken so long! I love you all soo much, you mean so much to me, and well, here we go! (Don't forget to check out my Hunger Games Fan Fic!)

Lily's P.O.V

"You ready yet Lily?" asked Benjamin obviously getting annoyed at me

"Yes." I answered looking at the outfit on my bed that Amy had picked out

"Finally, Amy and the other's left over an hour ago!" he complained

I rolled my eyes at him. "Now get out so I can change."

"Fine." he moaned and left the room swiftly

I put on my black jeans, pink top, pink shoes, shoved my wand into my back pocket and left.

"Do you realize since we moved to this school it has taken you ten times longer to get ready now?"

"Yes, I know...but it's different here." I responded to him as we walked down the grand staircase together.

"Alright everyone are you ready to go?" asked a demanding Nicolette everyone nodded with large smiles on their faces and followed her out of the large wood doors to large black buses.

"You get so much freedom here." Benjamin whispered in my ear delicately

"I know. So much for being protected right?" I joked

"Well, so far we've only run into one wizard and we don't even know who he is so it's better then running into the French assassins."

"True." I answered mindlessly as we approached Nicolette's home

"Everyone down stairs, you'll find everything you need." she shouted over the hundred people who unloaded the buses.

"Everyone having fun!" asked the DJ over the microphone no one responded, everyone was to busy laughing and dancing, except myself. I didn't fit in here, I was how the muggles say, the nerd girl in the pack of the plastics.

"Come and dance with me." smiled Benjamin as he stood in front of me. His body was slightly glowing in the dim light from his sweat.

"I can't dance." I said sternly

"Oh shut up."

He grabbed me and pulled me into the dance floor and we were pushed closer together with every movement from someone else.

"Having fun yet?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"No." I lied. The truth was I liked being this close to Benjamin but I know it could never actually happen, not with the was Albus was.

"Liar." he laughed, "And Lily, I need to tell you somethin-" it always seemed as if we were interrupted in this part of our conversation.

"If everyone would gather around the dance floor, we're going to play a little game." smirked Nicolette's friend Jenna as she stared right at me

"Your turn Lily Potter, Truth or Dare?" asked one of the other Popular girls

"Uhm..." I could feel my face start to sweat, everyone was staring at me. Benjamin nudged me lightly, "Dare?"

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Benjamin." she stated. I had no idea what that was at the time, but it seemed everyone else did.

Benjamin stood up and took my hand leading me into an open room where Jenna was holding the door open. She shut the door obnoxiously and we were left alone in the silence, while the music outside was growing louder.

"What's seven minutes in heaven." I finally asked Benjamin after two minutes of an awkward silence.

"It's a game, well sort of a game, where a couple comes into a secluded room and they kiss each other for well seven minutes."

"Oh..." I responded my face growing really red really fast.

"Well anyway there's something I wanted to tell you before."

"Ok go on." I smiled knowing he would finally get to tell me.

"Lily, I like you."

"Awh Benjamin I like you to." I smiled giving him a playful punch

"No, that's not what I mean, Lily I really like you a lot." he whispered moving closer to me I could feel his warm spearmint scented breath on my face.

"Oh Benjamin, but what about Albus? He'll KILL you if he found out." I replied both excited and nervous at the same time.

"I don't care about anyone but you right now Lily. It's always been you, I never even liked Kacee."

"Benjamin..." I started he leaned into kiss me when the door shot open abruptly

"Time's up." said a now very drunken Nicolette

My heart sank into my stomach, my chance to finally kiss Benjamin flew out of the window, and it was probably gone for good now.

"Thanks for coming everyone." stuttered Nicolette as she pushed everyone out of her house onto the buses. He father had mad arrangements with the head master to stay home for the night. The buses pulled away one by one and we were on our way back to the Harlington Academy of complete and utter bullshit.

I was so mad the whole way I didn't get to kiss Benjamin, I don't think that I'd ever been so angry and depressed in my entire existence.

"So how was it tonight?" asked Amy the moment I stepped into my room that night.

"It was okay, nothing special." is shrugged hurrying to the closet to take my wand out of my pocket, "How was your night?" I asked pretending to be cheerful

"Amazing, I think Hugo may like me too." she smiled dreamily

"Good! I would love to see you two together!" I smiled.

*Knock *Knock *Knock

Amy gave me a confused look and I returned the favor. I walked to the door and checked the peep hole, it was Benjamin. I opened the door and he came in quickly.

"I forgot to give this to you." he said quickly, then grabbed my waist and pulled me into a gentle kiss. He pulled away and smiled at me, then left. My heart was still fluttering, as I walked to my bed.

"Having a better night now?" asked Amy smirking

"I think so." I smiled and didn't even bother changing out of my clothes before I went to sleep.

"Stop! NO! STOP!" I screamed louder and louder. I saw Alistar torturing Teddy who was back at Hogwarts

"CRUCIO!" he chanted

Teddy screamed bloody murder his hair turned bright red , and then, nothing.

"Lily! wake up!" Amy was shaking me violently

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" I shouted

"Good, I couldn't take any more of your screaming, it was insufferable." she groaned

"Sorry." I spat back and turned over and shut my eyes again. I couldn't fall asleep though, in fear I would see Teddy's tortured face again so I decided to go into the shower and get ready for my lessons today with Kingsley

"Stupefy!" shouted Kingsley

"Protego!" I came back. Kingsley flew backwards from the rebound.

"Good counter." said Kingsley in his rich voice

"Thanks." I smiled

"Everyone take a lesson from Lily. When you say a spell, mean it." he stated Everyone lese nodded. We were dueling each other for about an hour, then we moved on to potions, transfiguration, care of magical creatures, and our individual choice in classes.

"Alright everyone I'll see you next week." said Kingsley after hours and hours of magical practice but suddenly we head screaming out in the hallways of the Ministry of Magic. We heard rapping at the door

"Minister! Come quick! someone has infiltrated the ministry!" shouted the man in a raspy voice.

"Kids! Stay here! Don't move, everything will be fine." he said in his soothing voice

We all looked at each other with bewilderment showing on everyone of our faces. The ministry was supposed to be the safest place on earth, now we don't even have that.

We stood there like statues for what seemed like hours when finally someone walked through the door. It was my Uncle Ron, he came in and hugged Rose and Hugo, then the rest of us.

"What's going on?" asked Molly with a nervous look on her face.

Uncle just looked at the floor, refusing to look at any of our faces.

"What happened?" demanded Benjamin

"He's dead." he responded

"Whose dead?" I asked

"Teddy, he's dead."

My eyes welled up with tears, I let out a slight whimper. He was gone, and we barely even spent anytime together. The room went quiet and tears were poring out of everyone's eyes. The fact that he was gone and never coming back hit me hard.

"We need to get out of here, they're gone for now but there's no telling for how long." we hurried out tears still in out eyes, bodies still shaking, and this was only just the beginning.


End file.
